Where the Wild Things Are
by Brooklyn Knight
Summary: She hated him, then loved him. He wanted to throw her off a cliff, then rush to the bottom to catch her. Back and forth it went. Life's not easy for Reagan McCall and Derek Hale, especially when they try and deny the one thing they both know to be true: they belong together. All things worth while are hard to get... especially the wild things. (Now in season 2.)
1. Prologue

**Warning:**

_This is a Derek/Oc McCall-sister fanfiction. It is rated T for now but _**will be raised to M for Sexual Situations**_ (aka Lemons/Smut/Limes) wich will be marked with an x next to the chaptr title. Sorry if it's a slow start but please give it and my character time to develop and grow. And I hate doing first person (So many I__s, they just drive me crazy!) So this will be 3rd person throughout. This is a Derek OC and slow build (lots of angst and flirty sexy time), until about 2nd season. This is a McCall sister fic but hopefully much different._

* * *

_"__There should be a place where only the things you want to happen, happen...__"_

_...Beacon Hills is not that place._

* * *

**Where the Wild Things Are...**

**Chapter 1:**

**Prologue**

* * *

Binders. Notebook. Pens. Pencils. Highlighters. Physical Form. Schedule. Reading Assignment... Reagan cursed under her breath looking through the stacks of last years paper in hopes she had indeed completed Harrison's stupid essay earlier rather than forgotten it all together. Harrison didn't loath her nearly as much as some other students, but her high grades and completed work only kept his contempt at bay. If she started off this year with a zero, she was sure to end up on his kill list.

She flicked through the papers consisting mainly of last year's notes, a large yawn making her eyes water as she tried to stay awake. She knew taking on that extra shift was a bad idea, but money was money, and college was a lot of money. Still, since it was only (as of three minutes ago) sophomore year it was of little comfort. Hell, she didn't even know if she really wanted to go to college. With the economy and growing student debt- "Mahw" Reagan grunted in frustration as a hungry cat made his displeasure known.

"Max!" She huffed picking up the spilt papers from the ground. She smiled in victory finding the essay not only completed but also with a bright pink sticky note that read _"Don't forget!"_ in her mother's curled writing. A larger paw peaked out from under the desk, ruffling the papers still left on the floor. Max jumped down from his perch and began to circle the bed of fallen paper. Watching the cat's tail wave and flick, back and forth carelessly Reagan's eyes began to drift closed until she heard a distinct thud. The cats must have heard it as well, since the two felines jumped up, ready and alert. Assuming the worst she quickly opened the door, ready to check on her brother when her eyes widened in fear.

"Gah!" She blanched seeing the bat aimed at her. Her heart hammered in her chest as she stared at her brother standing between their rooms, looking ready to strike. "Why do you have mom's bat?" She hissed in annoyance. Her hand rested above her t-shirt, feeling the muscle tattoo her ribcage.

"Shh!" He winced making her gawk. "I think there's a predator outside." He whispered back, glancing at the window at the end of the hall.

"A pred-" She rolled her eyes at his dramatics knowing it was probably one of the stray cats in the neighborhood. "Really, Scott?"

"I'm just gonna check it out." He whispered still, creeping down the stairs. Reagan turned back, ready to let Scott have his little protector moment and just go to bed until she heard the screams. With surprising gracefulness she ran down the stairs and slid through the porch only to stumble once she saw Stiles hanging from their roof.

"What the hell, Stiles!" She breathed.

"He wasn't answering his phone and you weren't online!" He rationalized in his special logic before changing the topic. "Why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a predator." Scott defended.

"A pred-" Stiles scoffed at the idea, sharing Reagan's opinion on the ridiculousness of it.

"Why were you on the roof?" She was swiftly ignored, a glance barley spared by her younger brother.

"Look I know it's late but you gotta hear this: I saw my dad leave 20 minute ago. Dispatch called. They're bring in every officer from the Beacon department and even state police."

"What's holding you up?" Reagan's brow furrowed, ignoring him to lean out and try to peer at what was keeping him from breaking his neck.

"For what?" Scott asked at the same time.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles flipped himself up and down, landing in the flowerbed.

"A dead body?!" Reagan's attention was finally taken away from the roof, her neck giving an audible crack with the force she turned her head.

"No, a body of water. Yes, dumbass, a dead body!" The paler boy winced when his hand was slapped before helping himself over the railing.

"You mean like murdered?"

"Nobody knows yet. just that it was a girl probably in her 20s."

"If they found the body what are they looking for?" The woods that surrounded and trickled into the city were miles wide, and not made of skinny little sticks either. Surely they weren't looking for evidence that was probably already covered in the season's leaves.

"That's the best part. They only found half." Stiles bit his lip to contain his grin, his voice trailing off in excited laughter.

"Tone down the smile there, Bundy." Reagan chided.

"Sorry. But you know what this means, right?" At their blank faces he smiled, "We're going."

"No. We're not."

_"Scott!"_

_"Scott!_"

Said boy looked back and forth between the two before giving a groan.

"You know he's just going to do it even if I don't." He tried to plea. Reagan narrowed her eyes at him as she saw Stiles pump his fist in victory. A moment of tense silence passed, both boys stared at her as she angrily looked at the Jeep.

"I'm driving."

* * *

Reagan sighed as she looked around the edge of the woods from her seat in Stiles' Jeep. Glancing at the top of her phone as a new text message came in she puckered her lips. It had only been ten minutes but had felt much longer.

_Lana (Track):_

_Are you gonna come to school tomorrow? I so get it if u need more time! But I was kinda hoping for a ride, the rents are busy and you know my feelings on public transportation._

No. She didn't want to go to school tomorrow but missing the first day usually was like hanging a sign around your neck for teachers to keep an eye on you. So she sent Lana back a quick message telling her she'd pick her up half an hour before school. The almost instant reply she got made her think the ride was not the main focus of the conversation.

_So you're over the whole Danny thing. Right? Cuz my cousin's gay and kinda like you. So Danny should be interested right? I mean that was the only reason you broke up?_

Reagan contemplated looking for a middle finger emoji before deciding to be a big girl and telling her it was fine. She knew Lana hadn't meant it that way. That no one meant it that way.

So her first boyfriend and first love of her life turned out to be gay. No big deal.

But ever since Danny came out to everyone that he was gay people either bombarded her with questions or walked on eggshells around it. She had to admit after the week of questions from students and a summer of eggshells from her brother and mom she was nervous to face him at school.

It still hurt sometimes. When someone would ask or talk about it. She didn't feel used, no, Danny wouldn't do that. He loved her genuinely, but just not the way he should have. Not in the way she loved him. Not in the way that first loves should love each other. The only thing that kept her from locking herself in the house and wallowing over the loss of a first love was that Danny had to deal with something much worse. Coming out.

After losing their virginity to one another, he became distant. She chalked it up to nerves and tried to make the next time better. Next time would be the last time as she stared at him embarrassed, realizing she hadn't been able to give him the same satisfaction she had received. She blushed, covering her maybe not flat enough stomach, or not big enough breasts, telling him she'd try and get better with practice, trying to make into into a joke. But she wasn't ready for the laugh. He just laughed, a small chuckle that turned into a small sob as he confessed he was gay. That no matter what she did, no matter what they tried it wouldn't work because he just didn't and couldn't love her that way.

They sat in silence on his bed for what felt like hours, Reagan wiping her tears on the sheet while Danny mumbled and pleaded for her forgiveness as she moved on auto-pilot. Getting dressed, finding her keys, and finally leaving. For the next week she stayed silent. Her mother and brother growing concerned when she had a hard time eating, and seemed to be sniffling when they weren't looking. When she began taking down the pictures and movie tickets, and just little random trinkets of the couple from her room the two other McCalls grew worried. It wouldn't be until another week, before summer, that Danny would admit it to his parents and his friends, until finally it reached back to the home.

The night her mother confronted her about it she let her hold her like a baby as she balled like one. She was the girl to believe in sappy romance novels. She believed her first love would be her only love and she so whole-heartedly thought that Danny and her would have a happily ever after. The freshman year notebooks filled with little hearts were a testament to that fact. Yet she was dead wrong, and that crushed the naïve teenager. In her moments of teenage heart break Scott had ran to the convenient store on his bike and spent half of his first paycheck on candy and renting her favorite movies. She spent that weekend with Stiles and Scott watching everything from _An American Tail _to _the Zodiac_.

But now summer was over. There would be no more mourning, no more weeping, and sure as hell no pathetic text drafts to ask Danny if he "was sure?". The guy he had begun dating a few weeks ago made certain of that. It was time to be a big girl and focus on more important things...like where the hell those two were.

Pulling up Scott's contact her thumb hovered over the phone icon as a small shiver ran up her spine. Trying not to overreact she peered out into the darkened woods, the moon doing little for lighting with the thick trees and brush. Her heart rate picked up just a bit, and she quickly locked the doors to Stiles jeep before pressing the button. Her worry now threefold.

"Scott" Reagan sighed when the phone was answered. "Its been long enough we have school tomorrow." Her eyes darting to and fro trunks and brush as they swayed and moved with wind. At least it should be wind. The phone connection cackled and hissed. "Seriously, Scott. It's time to go. I'm really freaking out. I think there may be someone here." She clutched the keys a bit tighter as she leaned forward trying to look closer at the shapes.

_Tap-tap-tap_

An embarrassing hiccup of a scream forced its way past her lips as she quickly turned around, towards the window. Smiling bashfully and guiltily she rolled down the window. "I remember very distinctly, the selling point of getting Stiles his jeep was that he wouldn't have to drag you into this." Sheriff Stilinski looked worn out as he peered in at her. His blue eyes had a few extra lines as a by product of his job and his son. Though she would never admit it aloud, the sheriff was her first and only dad crush. "Where's the second monkey?" He questioned, even going as far as to shine the flashlight in at her.

"If he's smart, from now on forever just out of reach of striking distance." She glared at the woods.

"Go. HOME. Reagan." He nodded behind him, a deputy glaring as Stiles put his hands up in surrender before sliding into the passenger side. "and take the degenerate with you."

"Sure thing, Sheriff." Starting the car she waited until the officers had left before turning briskly and smacking Stiles' arm and chest repeatedly as he tried to cower away. She may not be the strongest but her hands were boney and hurt.

The girl finally relented and sat back in her seat lips puckering a bit in thought before she finally asked, "Where's Scott?". Though she was staring straight ahead and trying to remain neutral her tone was a very familiar one. One that simply asked_ "Why are you stupid?" _

Knowing what was coming he braved it. "I lost him-"_umhff_. He flinched as her boned hand slapped his gut, instinctively curling in to protect his boys.

* * *

An hour later Scott finally stumbled through the front door wincing at the pain in his side. Turning on the hall light to get up the stairs he startled when he found his sister asleep on the bottom step, leaning against the wall for support. Guilt tore through him as he realized she had been waiting up for him, worried and ready to call the police or worse, their mother, judging by the phone limply held in her sleeping hand. When Stiles had lost his mom and his dad had checked out for a bit Stiles was very, very lonely. They both along with their mother tried to keep him occupied and busy, his ADD making him prone to panic attacks as he would suddenly be fine and then switched into overdrive as thoughts and ideas stormed his head all changing to quickly for him to really grasp them or deal with them properly. So they tried to bring him a bit of comfort.

As was such the case as when she had curled up on the couch with him as they waited for his father to pick him up, not afraid to get "Stiles Syndrome" as they all buckled down and watched cartoons. It was after this particular time he had been blind sided by a literal tackle of a hug from her as she tried not to cry. They didn't always get along but they knew that they were lucky. That they had someone there, each other, and they had and always would extend this kindness to their pretty much adopted brother.

Gently shaking her awake he smiled apologetically at her sleepy mumbles of scolding, helping her to her room to avoid her tripping over her sleeping feet. He still held this fear of her hitting her head again. He still got goosebumps when ever he remembers the cold teal room she laid in for too long. A freak accident it may have been but he'd never get over the fact his father could have stopped it. Suddenly tired himself he frustratedly rubbed his eyes as he headed towards his own room across the hall, knowing he needed to clean out his wounds before they got infected. Entering the hallway his brows furrowed as he witnessed Reagan's cats, Max and Savannah, curl into the corner to growl and hiss at him, lashing out once before taking the opportunity to dart into her room and under her bed.

It was only these grumbles and hisses that made Reagan stir, her blue eyes weakly opening to witness her brother shut her door before falling back to sleep knowing he was safe.

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**This is my first Teen Wolf category. Banners and Pictures up on profile!**


	2. S1E1: Wolf Moon

Season One

_"There should be a place where only the things you want to happen, happen...__"_

_...Beacon Hills is not that place._

* * *

**Where the Wild Things Are...**

**Chapter 2:**

**Wolf Moon  
**

* * *

The gentle kneading of her lower back made Reagan wake from the sweet darkness of sleep. Though it took a few minutes of Max's purring to get her moving, the previous nights antics came back to her like a shock to the system. Rolling the bengal kitten off her back she quickly ran to her brother's room. The door suddenly flying open made Scott jump from his place in front of the sink, gagging on the toothbrush that was accidentally pushed towards the back of his throat.

"Where the hell were you!" She asked with quiet urgency. Knowing their mother had to be home by now she closed the door before confronting her brother further. Coming to lean against the bathroom door she waited for him to spit.

"I know, I'm sorry!" He put his toothbrush away before turning towards her. "I found the body, my phone got dropped in a puddle, I lost my inhaler and something _bit me_!"

"Bit you?!"

"Yeah! And then when I got out of the woods I-" Scott stopped mid sentence seeing her big eyes and worried expression. "I had to walk back to the house, so that took awhile." There was no need to give his sister a panic attack, or worse, reason to hit him, so he skimmed over that bit of information. The omission of the truth making him shift slightly.

"What do you mean you got bit by something?" She moved from the doorway to give him room to exit following him into the bedroom before taking a seat on his messy bed.

"I think I was bit by a wolf." He turned around and raised his shirt to show her clean bandage he had put on last night. With a nurse for a mom they knew without a doubt how to treat a wound and how to keep from infections.

"I don't think California has _wolves_." She smiled gently, trying not to laugh. "Are you sure you didn't just fall on a rock or bark? If it was bloody you might have just-"

"_And summertime countdown begins!" _Their mothers voice carried through the door.

Reagan stopped as soon as the door opened, Melissa McCall's bright smile only faltering a bit in surprise of the both of them not only up but together. Entering high school the two had gone different directions, different friends and different social groups, however since her daughter's break up they had once more grown closer to the way they were before. Her oldest baby's pain was unwanted but the same could not be said about the outcome.

"Well, this certainly saves some time." Melissa grinned. "Breakfast and pictures in 45 minutes!"

"_Mom!" _The two groaned. Every first day of school was family breakfast followed by a couple photos. However, seeing as their mother had taken to double and on rare occasions, triple shifts, they didn't want her awake any longer than needed.

"Time's ticking. Pictures happening dressed or not and breakfast will be eaten before you leave!" She warned.

Knowing her mother wouldn't hesitate to catch her in a acne mask she headed towards her own bathroom to get ready for the day.

This was the first day she saw her ex, this was the day she had to look her best. She may be a mess since her break up but she didn't have to show it. Fake it till you make it, right? She decided on a loose tank top, nothing to restricting to show the bit of weight she had gained over the summer but just enough to show some of that c-cup cleavage she was blessed with. Pulling on a pair of jeans from her collection she quickly slid on flats, before racing down the stairs with the feeling the year would turn out to be anything but what she expected.

* * *

Taking the seat in the furthest corner of the room Reagan allowed her bag to slide off her shoulder and onto the floor next to her. Placing down the binder already in her arms she smiled at classmates and friends politely as the rest of the class entered. The smile was quickly dimmed when Stiles ran and beat another student to the seat in front of her, her brother following one up and across from him as class began. She slyly looked around the room through her curtain of hair as she pretended to get out a pencil. Thankfully neither Danny or Jackson were in the class with them.

"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night." Reagan rolled her eyes when Scott looked back at Stiles and her, knowing Stiles would be bouncing around all day with giddy excitement and pride. "And I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened."

"There's a serial-killer targeting young girls in the woods." Stiles whispered back at her. She kicked the back of his seat in front of her to make him turn back around. He was just doing it to freak her out, knowing she went running through the preserve ever other day or so in order to maintain her muscle tone for track in the off season. Though she had to admit it did scare her a bit, she had been having bad vibes every time she got to close to a treeline lately. And as Beacon Hills was located smack-dab in the middle of what was once a giant forest, they were completely surrounded, the outer suburbs and town dotted with massive parks trickled in woods. It made her quiet anxious.

"-Which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk for the semester." Reagan picked up the packet and opened it up, barely listening as he read aloud the front page for her eyes had wondered to the window next to her. Across the field, and behind the parking lot rest the forest once more. Her eyes glanced at them a few times before turning her attention back to the papers. Though maybe to focused. Her heart beat slowed, her breathing became shallow and for a few moment it felt like she shut down, like finding a spot on the wall and just...fading away.

The room had gone silent accept for the occasional tap and scratch coming from Mr. Wilkson's chalk. Leaving her to enter a daze or utter and complete distraction until the large room door gave a resounding click and creak.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." Reagan looked over at the new girl once snazzy-dresser, pretty face, and the look of Snow White made Reagan estimate she'd be hunted down by Lydia by the end of the day. "Ms. McCall, be so kind as to pass out the books behind you." Reagan nodded in silent agreement before reaching on top of the shelve. Five hundred feet away, a shadowy figure retreating further back into the trees.

* * *

For most, the first day had passed quickly, a deception of the days to come. This applied mainly to the majority of students already clearing out for the parking lot, ready and eager to go home for one final night of no homework what so ever. Small clusters of students still lingered, getting ready to begin their extra-curricular activities.

"She's doing it again." Alicia, a friend and track member smiled as she walked up to Stiles.

Behind him stood the McCall siblings. Though while the boys leaned against the lockers, watching the new girl and Stiles reason for living chat, Reagan stood facing her open locker, eyes staring intently yet distantly at the book in her hand, Kafka's _The Metamorphosis_. While Lydia put on this ditzy and see through act in order not to intimidate her boyfriend, Reagan often got a bad rep for spacing out sometimes like now.

"Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes, and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" Alicia look back behind her at the now growing group of school leaders.

"Because she's hot. Beautiful people herd together." Stiles shrugged before turning to the other girl. "Wait, why aren't you herding?" Alicia couldn't help but grin when Stiles nudged Reagan, starting her back up again as she calmly put the book in the locker and closed it. It reminded her of the way her father would hit the computer when it froze to get it back to work.

"I'm choosing to take that as a compliment." Reagan locked her locker. "Though I know you've barely even been kissed, I'll o ahead and teach you something. Breaking up in high school is like a divorce. I keep the friends I had before I went into the relationship and he keeps the friends he had before the relationship. I've also lost half my wardrobe and my cats are acting out." She frowned remembering the lack of comfy guy clothes she could no longer wear to bed nor cuddle up in, the thought of the guy that used to cuddle her making her chest twinge painfully.

"You've got practice. And I have to meet my guidance counselor." She walked away without another word the three turning to follow her with their eyes before looking back at the popular group. The clear reason while she had all but tuck and run stood there in Lydia's herd. Making eye contact with Scott before nervously smiling, Danny Māhealani looked towards his ex girlfriends smoke trail before turning back around and heading towards practice. Scott had a feeling his sister wouldn't be there cheering them on today.

* * *

Reagan knocked on Ms. Kyel's door frame. With a smile the late 60s woman took off her glasses and gestured for the girl to take a seat. "Hello, Reagan. I just wanted to talk to you about the course load you've decided to tackle this year."

"What about it?"

"You're taking 4 advanced and honors courses out of your 5 classes. That's certainly ambitious." Reagan immediately jumped on the defense feeling underestimated once more.

"I have all the required needs, GPA, recommendations-"

"Did you tell all your teachers you'd be doing this many?"

"Well, no..." She tried not to look at her hands.

"If you had I'm sure one or two would have held back. Reagan, ambition is great, follow through is even better, but spinning these many plates at once is dangerous. And from what I hear you have a job as well?"

"I work at a gas station which barley gets any customers. I do the majority of my homework there."

"And you're mother's a nurse as well, graveyard shifts. I suppose that means you have to do a lot to help around the house as well." Reagan didn't like where she was going with this. "You're a sophomore-"

"I'm almost 18."

"Still a sophomore." Ms. Kyel looked at Reagan, observing the girl in front of her. "Is your age what this is about? There's no reason to put pressure on yourself, Reagan. Accidents like that which happened are out of your control and so are the consequences. As a group your doctors and mother decided it would be best to keep you out of school and have you start again. And most adopted children feel the same level of pressure to live up to expectations. I'm telling you now, you are not doing yourself any good stressing and stretching." The counselor's sympathy seeped into Reagan who quickly looked away."I'm gonna give you a chance to pick a class by the end of the week to transfer out of."

"That's really not necessary I have everything planned out. Times, work schedule, estimated homework blocks. Really I'm going to be fine." Reagan picked her bag up off the floor and began to backtrack out of the office.

"You may think so, but unexpected things happen Ms. McCall. Things pop up that you never think would that take away from your school priority."

"No offense, Ms. Kyel, but it's Beacon Hills, what else could I possibly have to worry about?"

* * *

"Alright, starting to worry now." Reagan huffed. She had a feeling Scott really wasn't paying attention to where he was leading them, too involved in recounting the story of his magnificence at practice. She was proud. So very proud, and even very much more surprised, yet she knew no matter how good he did, the athletic department would never allow Coach to put a severely asthmatic kid on the field. Speaking of which, the brand new $80 inhaler they were meant to be searching for was yet to be even discussed by anyone but her. At least she and Scott were looking for it. Stiles only seemed interested when the words "dropped it next to the body" were uttered. Knowing she would take the ass chewing from their mother if they had to order him a new one just days after getting it spurred her into agreeing to enter the woods.

"And that's not the only weird thing. I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to. Smell things-"

"Smell things, like what?"

"Like the Mint Mojito gum in your pocket and the skittles in your bag" Stiles muttered to himself before pulling out a piece of gum from the bottom of one of his pockets, promptly tossing it into Reagan's bag.

"So this all started with a bite?"

"By a wolf?"

"In California?"

"Where there are no wolves."

Scott stopped to look back at his two best friends, hating it when they synched up to gang up on him. Shaking his head he turned back around and moved their direction slightly to towards the west.

"What if it's like an infection, like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?!"

"Then I call your room when you die. don't worry we'll have a wake, we'll cry, you'll be dearly missed."

"You know what? I think I've heard of this." Stiles tisked.

"No, you haven't!" Reagan called. "Are we close?" She tried to divert the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"Are you serious?" Scott stopped dead along with Stiles.

"Yeah."

"NO!" Reagan voiced over. She was already supposed to have gone and gotten her paycheck now here she was stuck in the middle of the woods waiting for them to focus.

"It's called lycanthropy."

"What is that! Is that bad?!" Scott gulped.

Unable to resist she rolled her eyes and walked away a bit farther into the direction they were heading. Taking careful steps she made her way mainly gracefully down a hill. Looking back and up she realized her brother and Stiles were out of sight. Her hand tightened up, as her body gave little warning signs. Once more a small panic rose in her chest as the fall leaves crunched under her brothers feet. Only problem was they didn't sound like they were coming from over the hill. No, these were much closer. Slowly taking stock of her surroundings Reagan began to breath deeply to keep herself calm, afraid any moment would be the one where it shows a serial killer with an ax right in the corner of her vision.

"-trying to melt all the silver I can find it's 'cause Friday's a full moon." Reagan turned around to see the buffoons emerge from atop the hill. The feeling of eyes on her fading away, or maybe it was just paranoia influenced by Stiles sinister comments earlier that day.

Moving just a bit towards the right of her, Scott began searching the ground for the small white inhaler. "I could of sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running..." Joining him in the search Reagan began shifting through the ocean of fallen leaves. The wind late last night shaking entire trees almost bare.

"Maybe the killer came back and moved the body?"

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks."

"Keep looking." Reagan chided. So intent on shifting through the leaves, a new presence went unnoticed by all but Stiles who quickly alerted the others.

"Rae..." The buzz-cuted boy's voice made her look up, his gesture to her right made her follow.

"Geh!" She took a step back, her heart stamping her chest as the stranger followed with a step forward. In a slight cat and mouse game they moved in sync. Taller than all of them and broader too, his near scowling face was rather off putting.

"What are you doing here?" Another and another he continued to approach for ever step Reagan took backwards, until he stood mere inches away from where she had originally been. Reagan herself had taken the cowards way out and tried to remain close to the other two. "This is private property."

"Uh sorry, man, we didn't know." Stiles tried to apologize. An old defense mechanism kicked in and Reagan immediately straightened up as she shielded her brothers. Much in the way she had when in trouble as youths.

"There's no sign or gate." His eyes flickered to her sizing her up once before turning back to look at Scott.

The light eyes seemed familiar to her as she gave her own once over. He didn't scream serial killer. Though there appeared to be no hatchet or chainsaw in sight, he was big enough to easily make him menacing. She suddenly wished she was wearing a jacket while under his cold stare.

"We were just looking for something but...uh forget it."

In a snap he had thrown something at Scott, the boy catching it easily with his blossoming talents before looking at it. Reagan's eyes lingered on the blue and white inhaler before going back to the now retreating back of the stranger.

"Do we know him?" Reagan finally turned towards Stiles who had kept him mouth partly open.

"Dude! That's Derek Hale!" He slapped her shoulder with the back of his hand, her own annoyed retaliation swiftly following while looking back, only to find him completely disappeared. "He's only a few years older than you."

"I remember." was the quiet and mumbled response.

Scott however didn't remember at all and looked towards Stiles for help. "His family all burned to death in a fire, like, 6 years ago."

The Hale House Fire was a headline that ran for months as police and journalist all wondered what had caused the fire to take over 11 lives in one night. Stiles however was wrong. In one of the most unfortunate incidents the night of the fire had been the night the Hales had held a family reunion of sorts. In a single night the town would never forget an entire blood line had nearly been wiped off the map. The only survivors being chased out of town by haunting memories and questioning gazes. After all, the Hale family was wealthy to begin with, but the sudden deaths and subsequent life insurance policies of multiple family members and left those who were conveniently out of the house more than enough to live on.

Reagan stared at the spot where he was faintly remembering once seeing a younger him. Years older than her, they weren't friends or even acquaintances. She knew him from one memory: the night his family died. Though hazy from the years passed she remembered a drastically different Hale than the one who had apparently returned. "He had a little sister your age, Carly, I think.", was sadly mumbled.

Seeing his sister begin to fade Scott hit her arm with the back of his hand, like always she immediately came back and changed the topic. "I'm late picking up my check and you're late for work. Move it Hardy boys." The brushed her hair back behind her ear before pushing a still standing Stiles back towards the trail.

* * *

The next day started out on a bad note. Scott hadn't been there when she woke up, nor was he at school when she showed up. Based on Stiles own questioning gaze and shrugged shoulders it was safe to say he didn't know either. However it was after second period that had her spinning...

"Scott! Where the hell are you?! I've covered for you twice now but you miss another class they're calling mo-" She wasn't able to finish as Stiles came up behind her and plucked the phone from her hand

"Dude, if your not here for fourth period you can't go to practice. Coach is deciding first line TODAY!" He nervously ran a hand over his buzz cut ruffling the barely there hair. Pulling back her phone and pushing him away from her she gave him one final warning of the wrath of their mother.

The crowd dispersing around them, Stiles headed into his next class while Reagan headed across campus. Checking her messages nervously (mainly for a howler from their mother) she turned to into a different hall nearly falling flat on her face as she stumbled over someones feet.

Smelling Armani cologne, she hesitated in opening her eyes sinking in a bit farther into the familiar embrace of arms out of habit.

"Are you okay?" She flinched slightly before giving a stressed smile and straightening up to step out of his embrace.

"Yeah." Danny and her both eased back a bit while the awkwardness grew. He hadn't talked to her since...

"You know Lydia's having her back to school party tomorrow. You should come!"

"I -I can't. I've got, uh, work tomorrow so..." She played with the silver bangles on her wrist a clear sign she was uncomfortable.

"Come on, you can call in sick like you used to!" He smiled trying to get her to come. He had hoped it would be as easy as it used to be. Hold her hand, smile, and beg her to come hang out with him and Jackson. But it just wasn't the same.

"Yeah, I wish a lot of things were how they used to be." Was her quiet response. Danny frowned in understanding looking to the side as the warning bell rang. "I should get to class." She began to move only to twitch as she almost turned to give him a kiss goodbye. However he had already begun walking in the other direction his slumped shoulders matching her own.

"Please don't kill me!" She startled and came face to face with her twitchy brother.

"Oh, you're brave!" She scoffed a laugh. "Where the hell have you been!?"

"The woods." A beat passed in total silence as Reagan just stared at him open mouth and one eye scrunched.

"Why!"

"I _don't_ know."

The late bell cut the conversation short. "This will be finished!" She called out as the younger sibling took off in a mad dash towards his class. His sister's warning of his asthma unnoticed as he effortlessly ran without wheezing.

* * *

Friday was bitter sweet for the students of Beacon Hills High. As they exited their last class of the day they were left with the knowledge that next week began the start of "their future short comings" as her student government teacher had so sweetly put it. Having decided to put aside her pride, Reagan had wished Danny and her brother luck before handing Stiles a magazine for the bench and heading home to clean and fix their mother dinner.

"Oh, that smells magnificent!" Her mother greeted her. Melissa kissed her cheek and rubbed her back. "You should have woken me up." She scolded McCall had never been a conventional mother but like any mother she wanted to spend as much time with her kids in between their different schedules. A nagging fear had begun to grow that one day she would wake up and her children would be grown, her daughter already seeming to be half way out the door as she tried so hard to responsible and 'average' s age 18 began to creep up on her.

"I gotta get ready. Put on a something, kay!"

Cutting the meatloaf and reheating the baked potatoes Reagan put on Netflix and selected an old episode of SNL to watch with her mom before she had to go in for her shift. The house clean, her homework done, and dinner literally plated and ready to eat she finally grabbed her own plate and slinked into the couch. Soon after her mother joined her.

"How was you day?"

"Good."

"Do your homework?"

"Yep."

"Anything interesting happen?"

"No" Her eyes shifted briefly to her mother, thinking of her brother.

"If you don't respond with more than one word I swear, I will stick you with this fork." Her mother warned.

"I love you." She laughed, playfully leaning away when her mother pounced on her placing a firm kiss to her dark blonde scalp with a vocal "Mwah!".

Reagan rolled her eyes, happy to be saved when Scott ran upstairs with only a "Hi, mom!"

"Hi to you too little brother, no! Go head and ignore me, not like I made dinner or anything!" The girl called back. Her mother smoothed her hair before taking their plates and heading up the stairs to give him the third degree on his date. Her energy drained and a hot meal filling her tummy she made her self comfortable on the couch and dozed off to the sound of Steve Martin. Not feeling her mother place a blanket over her or a kiss to her forehead before leaving for work.

* * *

Reagan had woken up hours later when the blanket became to hot for her. It was now beginning to be light out. Playing another episode she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes knowing she was supposed to wait up fro Scott to make sure he didn't break their mothers curfew, too late for that... Of course she wouldn't tell her he had, but his sudden disappearance and complete disregard for his asthma had her worried for different reasons. It wouldn't be long until she heard the key in the door, and the hall light turn on. The smile on Reagan's face fell, the question of how his date went dying on her lips. Her brother stood behind the couch, Stiles behind him.

"What's wrong?" Her voice was soft and worried feeling the tension and fright like it was palpable. Her brother was worried and scared, and that instantly transferred to her.

"Promise you won't hit me?" Scott swallowed.

"No..."

Taking a seat next to her, he told her _everything_.

* * *

_**Please Review :)**_


	3. S1E2: Second Chance at First Line

Season One

_"There should be a place where only the things you want to happen, happen...__"_

_...Beacon Hills is not that place._

* * *

**Where the Wild Things Are...**

**Chapter 3:**

********Second Chance at First Line********

* * *

Saturday had been almost numb, a blur of emotions and words and Stiles' flailing hands as his ADD kept him moving and cutting in throughout the story. It was a joke a first, at least that's what she told herself. But as the day continued it had become completely clear that this was real.

Her brother was a werewolf...

...and there were people trying to kill him.

When their mother had come in and found them all after her shift, they had quickly split apart. Stiles going home, Scott going to bed, and Reagan sitting out on the porch. She curled up on the large wicker bench, staring out at the street as people left for errands and dates, the world spinning on as she entered one of her dazes staring at the flowers that rose just above the edge of the bottom of the porch.

A sudden realization of a dark form in front of her had her snapping out of her daze and slowly looking up.

There stood Derek Hale, his face stoic and staring straight at her. Her eyes narrowed into a glare deeper and deeper for each step he took up the porch. Sticking his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket he seemed indifferent to her best glare.

"Why are you here?"

His eyes rolled up, eying the roof of the porch. "Just testing something."

"Well stop."

"I'm not the bad guy here." He looked back down at her.

"No? Don't pretend you're the good guy either, Derek." She shook her head in apathy, unaware the small stab it gave him. "He told me everything."

"Then you know I saved his life." He frowned, returning her stoic glare.

In a moment of silence Derek looked into her blue eyes. The two searching eachother's faces. Reagan was not one to jump to conclusion. Often considered "soft" she tried to give people the benefit of the doubt. God knows she needed it after her accident but no one had ever done what Derek had done. He had placed her baby brother in this whole other dangerous world. One she didn't know how to protect him from which in turn made her frustrated and angry. And she was lashing out at him.

"Hey, I'm- Hello!" Melissa McCall noticed the unknown man standing in front of her daughter. Reagan fumed when he had the nerve to actually smile. Glancing back and forth between them her mother raised her eyebrows before beginning to close the door. "Sorry, uh, just giving you a heads up! I'm making pancakes so don't be too long. Okay?"

Waiting for her mother to close the door, she looked back at Derek only to find him already out of sight.

She didn't know how much she'd grow to resent him doing that in the years to come...

* * *

Monday came a went, her sudden immersion in her course load keeping her too busy to think all day. However as soon as she had put away books and closed her locker she immediately began searching for her brother. A choice had been made, one that would likely end up with her wanting to kick herself later. She was going to lacrosse practice to watch her brother. Why the hell they had decided Sunday not to tell their mother was beyond her. It wasn't like the bullies when they were eight. No, this was something Reagan didn't know how to protect him from and certainly not on their own.

Fiddling with the inhaler in her jean pocket she sucked in a courageous breath before heading to the boys locker room. She waited till it was clear, not hearing any of the showers running, and found her brother and the other one.

"So, I'm not sure if werewolves use inhalers but I thought it would be better safe than sorry." She held out the blue and white plastic. Noticing his face she turned to Stiles who informed her of his second chance with Allison. Mixed emotions settled in her gut, her own experience with first love having left a bad taste in her mouth. She didn't want her brother to go through that.

"Are you nervous?" She grinned at the dazed boy, "Because even though she's clearly out of your league-!"

"No."

"No?" She couldn't help but echo.

"Remember the hunters? Her dad is one of them."

"Her dad?" Stiles couldn't seem to wrap his head around it either.

"Shot me."

"...with a crossbow." Reagan's voice gained a hint of disbelief.

"Allison's father?!" Stiles looked like he was thinking to hard.

"Yes, _her father_! Oh, my god." Scott began to hyperventilate as Stiles started slapping him with his mitt-ed hand.

"He didn't recognize you, right?"

"Does she know about him? Does she know about _you_?" Reagan demanded. A whistle blew from outside, signaling the start of practice, though only Stiles paid attention.

Scott began to blubber dryly as his face twisted up and he repeatedly whined, "He's gonna kill me."

Not knowing what else to do she put the inhaler into his mouth and made him take a deep breath while she pressed it. It seemed to calm him down a bit on instinct while Stiles began pushing his pads and uniform at him.

"Okay, just focus on lacrosse, okay?"

"What no! Stiles, priorities!" Her righteous anger went ignored as she was dragged out so he could get dressed. The second the locker room door closed she hit him in the arm, hard enough to have him flinch.

With a huff she pulled her dirty blonde hair into a pony tail, eyes glancing around on her way to the bleachers. Practice seemed all the normal lulling Reagan into a false sense of Déjà vu when memories of watching and waiting for Danny came back to her, making her heart twinge.

She would sit next to Lydia talking about the classes they had together or promising to go shopping or just flat out hinting of how their boyfriend was the best. When Danny would stop a shot she'd clap and 'whoo' getting to see his face light up as he looked at her through the mask. This big grin that nearly split his face, that was directed solely towards her.

"Rae!" Her head snapped back seeing Stiles help, or force, her brother away from the huddle on the field. With speed surprising herself she quickly followed. Seeing him crouched on the floor she immediately tried to pull his face mask off, years of preparing for severe asthma attacks making her run on auto.

The image that followed would forever be burned into her brain, and any doubt she had over the severity of their situation was thrown out the window.

Her entire body jutted with shock as her brothers brown eyes were replaced with a pure gold. "Get away from me!" He growled with four sharp teeth, the muscles around his mouth twitching, just waiting to take a bite.

She stumbled over her wedged heels and instantly began crawling backwards. Stiles helped her up and pushed for her to run as they circled the lockers back towards the door.

Scott had made his way to the lockers, pouncing and jumping until cornering them. Reagan's wedges, though fashionable were not made for running, and as soon as they got to the door she slipped on the smooth surface of the locker room floor. On the ground, she let out a small scream as Scott descended upon her. Stiles Adderall intake was finally doing some good as he acted quickly and sprayed him down with the fire extinguisher.

Crawling backwards and scurrying behind the corner she tried to catch her breath. She heard her brother call for them, ask what happened, and Stiles quickly obliging to tell him. She heard Stiles convince him not to play in the game, explaining to him the dangers of his pulse rising, all which was heard through the echoing pounding of her heart against her ribs. Standing on shaking legs she pulled herself up, standing in the doorway.

"But I'm first line!"

"Not anymore."

* * *

Seeing their mother between their rooms made Reagan take out her headphones and close her Advanced Chem book.

"Hey, you two. Late shift again for me. But, I am taking Saturday off to see your first game." Melissa smiled at her children.

"No, Mom, you can't."

"I can and I will! Come on, one shift isn't going to break us. Not completely." She looked around the room as Reagan took a seat on top of her brother's outstretched legs. Reminding Melissa of a time when the children were inseparable. It was glade to see them back that way. Reagan herself looked out Scott's window knowing that she had been taking a fifth of each of her paychecks to put away for Scott and her's college fund.

"Hey, whats wrong with your eyes?" Both sibling quickly straightened up, Scott near toppling his sister when he near effortlessly pulled his up half up off the bed. "You look like you haven't slept in days."

"It's nothing. I'm just stressed."

"Just stress? Nothing else?" She looked from one child to the other.

"Homework." They both replied.

"I mean, it's not like you're on drugs or anything, right?" Their mother gave an uneasy laugh. Her children were bright, but Reagan had an almost unnatural determination to her. And the way she studied and ran through homework assignments like nothing sometimes had her worried Stiles wasn't the only one taking his Adderall. Not to mention the way she spaced out. But her daughter had earned her trust, her son however seemed to be changing quiet a lot.

"Right now?"

"_Right now?!_ I'm sorry what do you mean, Right now? Have you_ ever_ taken drugs?"

"Have _you_?"

"You do know we've seen your Grateful Dead concert shirt?" Reagan's brows rose up in challenge.

"I liked it better when you were against each other." Their mother tisked, backing out of the room. "Get some sleep, both of you!"

Waiting for their mother to leave Reagan quickly got off her brother, slapping the back of his head as she walked out.

"What the hell!?" He hissed rubbing his head

"That's for trying to kill me, you jerk!" She called over her shoulder, already in her own bathroom.

Through the noise of her shower and the music from her phone speakers, she didn't hear her brother's life being threatened a mere 60 feet away. Had she'd have known what was gonna happen Friday night, she would have hit them both with the bat.

* * *

"I can't believe we're really doing this. You know this is such a BOY thing to do!" Reagan rolled her eyes in irritation. They were digging up a body. Correction: half a body. On Derek Hale's front yard. How the hell did she get here, again?

"You're supposed to be look out. So, look! Out there!" He waved his finger around the front premises in the direction of the private road and trails. For the first ten minute she did. Her blue eyes stayed alert as they roamed around the forests edge until they just stopped. Her eyes shifted towards the shell of a house. One last glance at the still pitch black road before entering it.

Her footsteps creaked and cracked the worn and damaged floor boards. Eying what was left of what might have once been the grand staircase she made her way into the large open area next to her. She was drawn towards the boarded up glass door, two set of french doors that made up most of the wall and opened up to the large wrap around porch. She could only imagine how beautiful it must have been during the setting sun of spring, the vast trees outside bright green under the California sunshine. It looked as if all of the windows had been blocked by reused wood that no longer offered any value as what ever it was before. Her fingers traced the wood carefully, realizing it was hard to catch her breath as she felt the chard wood under her fingertips. Knowing she never did well with large amounts of dust she quickly made her way out sight a sudden fear and panic gripping her as the door slightly caught, the wood warped from years of neglect. Prying it open with a bit to much gusto she made her way quickly down the stairs, not panting but taking large deep breaths to get air she felt she'd been deprived of.

Hearing the boys walking she approached not paying attention to what was in the hole with the pure intention of telling them they needed to leave. The stood tall over her as she entered it's shadow in the moonlight, a sharp chill running through her spine.

"What the hell is that?" She asked Stiles, taking notice of the new (though filthy) rope in his hands along with a purple wildflower.

"Guys..." Reagan stood between her brother and Stiles looking down into the hole only to cover her mouth with her hands, muffling a scream that threatened to escape.

There was the upper half of Jane Doe. Her eyes staring straight at them... eyes that would take months to get out of her nightmares.

* * *

"Are you excited!?" Melissa bumped hips with her daughter.

"Not as much as you." Regan laughed. Her mother slung an arm over her should pulling her close as they brought their popcorn and drinks to the bleachers. Reagan smiled tightly as Sheriff Stilinski sat next to them, her mother offering up some of their popcorn. The game had begun, but Scott's chance seemed to have already ended. Not a single member was passing him the ball. His patience was waning and much like Reagan's nails, his fuse was getting shorter by the minute. Hearing Lydia and Allison cheer and hold up a sign for Jackson gave Reagan a nervous twitch as she muttered how quickly this would end in death.

One of her's or Stiles' prayers must have worked as Scott managed to keep his cool. Looking at her mother clapping and jumping up and down made her forget for a moment what could go wrong. She was here, with both of them, smiling, and happy, and having what looked to be the time of her life as she barely held back in shouting "that's my son!". Since yesterday, Reagan allowed herself a laugh as she two watched Scott score goal after goal after (technical) goal, down to the game winning shot. She stood tall on the bleachers as everyone cleared off to congratulate or head home. Looking around she couldn't see Scott anywhere, and neither apparently could their mother.

"Alright, I'm gonna warm up the car. Be quick!" She kissed her daughter head before heading off, a grin still plastered on her face as other parents congratulated her in passing. She was just _so happy_.

The older McCall heard the sheriff on the phone instantly becoming just as worried as Stiles when he hushed them in disbelief. Turning and walking somewhere a bit off he wasn't are the teens could still hear them as he repeated and questioned little bits of information. Putting it together was clear.

A familial DNA match to Derek had brought up the identification of Laura Hale, a victim of an animal attack, who had only been taken home to be buried.

Reagan's blood ran cold as they both heard something even worse than that. _"Now that he's been released..._"

Stiles was gone before Reagan even had the chance to fully turn around, already darting to the locker room. Telling the Sheriff she'd make sure he got home safe she herself tried to briskly but calmly walk towards the growing source of her problems. For once Scott was growing up to be the pain in the ass little brother he should have been long-ago.

_"Hale?_" Scott nearly yelped.

"Derek's sister..." Stile clarified just as Reagan walked in.

"You know what this means, right?"

"Uh-" The two boys looked at Reagan, knowing when she puckered her lips like that she was about to scold them.

"There's a free pissed off werewolf that want's to kill you...and that was _before_ you dug up his dead sister and got him arrested."

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	4. S1E3: Pack Mentality

Season One

_"There should be a place where only the things you want to happen, happen...__"_

_...Beacon Hills is not that place._

* * *

**Where the Wild Things Are...**

**Chapter 4:**

**Pack Mentality**

* * *

Lunch was a time for eating and cramming. First there were the scribblers, students who took the 55 minutes to finish or copy an assignment or two do the following periods. Second were the flippers, students who leafed through entire chapters of text books fast enough to shed their fingers tips in preparation for an enclosing test. Then there were the chatters, the by far loudest and happiest of them all, who took the time to catch up and talk with friends between the bites and swallows of food shoved in their mouth. And last, and also least, were the nappers: the desperate and weary of them all who took 45 out of the 55 minutes to purely sleep...or at least try to.

With her face flat against the cool table top, one guess as to which group Reagan McCall had decided to join this lunch. Sadly, her brother and best friend seemed to have gone a different direction.

"Something happened last night and I can't remember what." Her brother's voice made her cringe, followed by the scrapping of chair and echoing of plastic trays hitting table as he decided to take the seat across from her.

"Shhh" was muffled by the table.

"What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?"

"Because during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy."

"You don't know that."

"I don't not know it."

"SH. It's a non verbal request for silence, a much politer version of Shut. Up." Reagan was running on caffeine fumes as it was, the fact that not an hour ago they had learned of Scott's connection to the bus attack outside had turned a headache into a full blown migraine.

"What's with you?"

"Six hours of work and four of homework left me with two to sleep. Not that it was even really sleep as I kinda just laid in there bed thinking of what horrible people we are." She meant the fact they had all but dug up Laura Hale with smiles. And apparently Stiles knew it.

"We were looking for evidence."

"We desecrated a grave!" She reprimanded. "If someone dug up half your corpse I'd be pretty pissed too." Reagan shrugged in an "all I'm saying" manner.

"Well you're gonna have even more nightmares when we find out I mauled some guy!"

"You didn't do it!" Reagan snapped. Stiles pushed her, the both of them giving her looks as attention turned towards them. "You didn't, Scott. It's not who you are, and that kind of thing doesn't change over night...werewolf bite of not!" She cut off his argument. It still wasn't enough to reassure him, apparently.

Scott gave a pathetic groan, just taking it as new evidence. "I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel."

"No you're not canceling, okay? Tell him!"

The two looked towards Reagan who gave a little sigh while rolling her eyes. "You need to go out with Allison."

"What?" and "Ha!" were the two outcries.

"You can't just cancel your entire life, Scott. We'll figure it out. We'll do something! I'm not gonna let you miss out on life because you dumb asses have yet to realize I'm always right."

"How can you say that!" Scott's eyebrows furrowed, his bottom lip beginning to stick out as he stared in betrayal at his sister.

"I know you don't realize it, but sometimes you have suffer through bad spot till you get to the good. Stiles is right, quitting on Allison isn't going to help you, it's just going to make you more miserable."

"You haven't even met her." He grumbled, though the inside ecstatic that his sister was pro-date.

"I have a feeling I'm about to." Was the girl's cryptic reply before she took the apple off Stiles tray.

The boys didn't have to wait long, as a beat later Lydia placed her tray down next to Scott. "Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles nearly sputtered.

"Pack mentality." She whispered to Stiles. She leaned into him, the two observing the others coming their way like wild animals on a safari. "She's here because Allison, the newest member of her pack, will surely try and sit with Scotty-boy. And since packs don't disperse or leave members behind..." Reagan trailed off and sat back to watch as one by one the other members of Jackson and Lydia's clique took over the table around them. Including, but not limited too the people she once cared about and the boy she had first loved. As Danny look a seat on the other side of Stiles, Reagan lowered in her chair a bit, missing the exchange between Stiles and Danny, the other boy trying hard to make eye contact only to be blocked by Stiles ever moving form.

"Get up." Jackson, the high ruler of them all, demanded to the ass that was called Harrison. Since all the years she had known him she couldn't remember a time Jackson wasn't head of a lunch table.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?"

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Reagan couldn't help but smile and give a little snort of laughter. Danny quickly glanced at her before once more before giving Stiles the cold shoulder, despite the smile he sent his way.

"You're Reagan, right?" Allison smiled sweetly, turning Reagan's attention.

"Yeah. Scott's sister. We're in the same English class."

"Danny's told me a lot about you." She grinned. Some at the table rolled their eyes, others tensed, and a few, like Danny and Reagan, blushed.

"Oh." Was Reagan's only reply, slightly shocked by the fact her brother hadn't said much yet Danny had. Allison nodded and smiled politely not pressing the issue in fear it would make her uncomfortable but it seems to already have.

"So I hear they're saying it's some kind of animal attack...probably a cougar?" Danny quickly changed the topic of conversation away knowing Harrison was about to say something stupid to upset Reagan. He just loved to get a rise out of her.

"I heard mountain lion."

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia corrected her boyfriend. Reagan began to count in her mind how long it would take her to play dumb in order to make her boyfriend feel smarter. 2,3 - "Isn't it?" Reagan rolled her eyes and turned away to cover her smile. She had a special bit of hate for Lydia Martin, but that was a whole different story...

"Who cares?"

Cursing the group under her breath she let rested her head in her hands, and let her hair curtain her face. She didn't care about the conspiracy theories or "might have been"s. All she cared about was trying to get enough sleep not to fall out of her chair next class.

And for a good few minutes she was able to be lulled by the talking around her, even drowning out the video Stiles was playing.

It wasn't until Scott mentioned he knew the driver that her head shot up. In a quick glance shared by Stiles and her, it was becoming a bit worrying just how much Scott might have been connected to this. He had, after all, nearly gone for her throat not that long ago. Her initial shock and clumsiness might have resulted in her own death had Stiles not been there to snap him out of it.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?" Lydia was the first to break the tense silence after the revelation. "Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night!?" She gleefully turned towards her brother and Allison. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do." Allison cleared her throat from the bite she had nearly choked on.

"Watch, and learn." Reagan whispered to Stiles with a smirk.

And they did, observing the head bitch insert herself into the weaker couples date, dragging the alpha male in with her. No one other than Lydia looked quite happy about the "hang out". Her brother was a bit slower on the uptake but Stiles couldn't help but run his hand over his face, and try desperately to advert his eyes.

Reagan herself was enjoying watching the implosion, silently welcoming her brother into the battlefield that was high school dating. The strong offense was always a must, but defense against intruders was as equally as important. So she sat back and let her brother "let live, and let learn" as he so dimly asked Allison what she thought. The new girl wouldn't dare rock the boat with her new friends and so naively responded with the death sentence of, "Sounds like fun."

"Know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork."

"Well than who are we to stop you." Reagan smiled politely. Stiles nudged her leg under the table knowing she tended to be snarky when she was tired, and judging by her near untouched food, cranky from hunger too.

"How about bowling? You love to bowl!" Lydia nearly begged.

Scott looked to his sister and best friend with wide eyes to help. Stiles however, continues to cram now Reagan's uneaten fries in his mouth as he shrugged and shook his head. Any input he had was sure to be ignored by the other couple. So unable to refuse Scott's puppy dog eyes, the ones he seemed to pull out for just her and their mom, she tried to interject.

"I th-"

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison challenged Jackson's rebuttal, cutting of Reagan. "You can bowl right?" She asked Scott.

"Sort of." Reagan tried not to laugh remembering the brutal fall he had taken when he was eight. "Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler."

All smiles and silent chuckles stopped. Reagan stared at her brother with a mixture of disbelief and pity. He had pretty much walked onto a landmine. Just a mater of time before it blew up in his face.

Hearing the warning bell that lunch was coming to a close, Reagan was the first out of the door and into the hallway. As her brother came out she smacked him harshly on his shoulder, telling him how stupid that was.

"You're a terrible bowler!"

"I know!" Scott's eyes scrunched up as he recoiled in anguish. "I'm such an idiot."

"God, it was like watching a car wreck. I mean, first it turned into a group date thing-"

"Damn, that phrase..._Hang Out_!" Reagan sighed in disappointment, her brother had walked into a trap, and know had to find a way to crawl out of it.

"You don't hand out with hot girls, okay? It's like death! Once you're hanging out you might as well be her gay best friend. Case in point: this one." Stiles thumb was flung at Reagan's direction. "You and Danny can start hanging out."

"How is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn't.-" Reagan let her brother vent as they continued through the school, ignoring Stiles pestering abut Danny. "-I ask Allison out on a date, and now we're hanging out. I make first line, and the team captain wants to destroy me, and now...

now I'm late for work!" He groaned in irritation as he checked his phone, quickly picking up speed before near sprinting towards his bike. Hopefully he'd remember to leave on time in order to get back before his free period ended.

"Wait, Scott, you didn't- _am I attractive to gay guys_?!" Stiles called through out the hall, his voice echoing but to late for Scott to address. "You didn't answer my question." The boy turned towards Reagan.

"No, you're way too needy... as demonstrated by the fact people are now staring at us." Her blue eyes shifted behind his shoulder and Stiles quickly spun only to see the majority of the student body that lines and littered the halls staring at them.

"_Oops._"

* * *

Later that night, Melissa McCall positively beamed when she spotted her children with, hopefully, a hot meal.

"Are my beautiful, talented, and wonderful children actually bringing me dinner?"

"His idea." Reagan smiled sweetly, she barley winced at the kick he sent to her shin. She was just supposed to pick him up from work, not be dragged into his shenanigans. How he managed to convince her to drive him was beyond her. Hopefully he'd grow out of the puppy eyes soon enough.

"Thought you wouldn't mind skipping the cafeteria tonight." He presented the tupperware of Swiss-chicken, peas and potatoes.

"You are the most thoughtful, loving...most conniving little con artist ever." Scott's smile dropped while Reagan's grew. She was trying her hardest not to laugh in his face. Her mother and her had played this game before she got her own car. If it didn't work then, it wouldn't work now. "You are _so_ not getting the car tomorrow night."

"Mom!" Scott tried to laugh it off.

"What? They're a curfew, no car. But I will take this" She plucked the container from his frozen hands, smiling at the extra breadcrumbs Reagan had put in for her. Her eyes widened as she remembered. "And you, aren't off the hook either. I don't want you working tomorrow."

"What!" It was Reagan's jaw that dropped while Scott stared at her. They would suffer together apparently. "Curfew is for a reason. Working alone in a gas station in the dark woods is not gonna happen. I'm not letting your body end up on an episode of Dateline or 48 hours!" Melissa scoffed at her daughter's look of disbelief. "Love you."

"Love you too." The two droned in synch. The equal levels of dismay were clear as they shuffled out. It wasn't until she glanced behind her to wave at one of her mothers friend, that she realized her brother was nowhere in sight.

"Damn." She cursed, quickly making her way back to the nurses station. Finding the nurses station empty she looked around and waited, having no clue where to begin in looking for him.

In her time waiting, her attention wondered to the woman waiting in the smaller waiting area for the floor. The teen tried to keep her gaze averted, it was rude to stare, but the little whimpers and hollow moaning behind the red head woman's handkerchief kept bring back her attention. She slipped effortlessly into another daze, time seeming to slow around her completely before Scott nearly ran her down, for some reason out of breath. Not giving her the chance to adjust, he began to drag her out of the hospital only turning around when she asks what the hell had happened.

"Reagan?"

"What?"

"You're crying." The two teens stopped, Reagan giving her brother an incredulous look.

"No, I'm not." Scott took two fingers and ran them over her cheek, pulling them back to show her the salty water on them. Unable to believe her eyes she touched her cheek herself only to feel the warm liquid the ran in little streams down her cheek. Reagan looked back at the waiting woman, now sobbing uncontrollably in a doctors arms.

* * *

"-the Cash-and-Carry Policy?"

"A policy that allowed the US to sell arms to waring nations, yet with the catch that said nations took back the supplies themselves. Giving the US opportunity to earn while also taking away the worry of getting dragged into the war." Reagan smirked as Hank congratulated her on yet another right quiz answer. Her twenty five year old coworker was stacking the shelves of the gas station Food Mart while she manned the register and completed her studying. He was a sweetheart that way.

As the late shift it was quiet as always, a few stragglers and tourist needing a a fill up on gas, a late night caffeine fix, or a bathroom break. Reagan considered texting her brother, wondering if his date was going well. Yet as she typed in the password she saw a car pull into the station. She gave a sigh, standing up from her bent over position. "When are they gonna fix the machines?"

"Said they're sending out someone this weekend."

"Not soon enough." She mumbled, recognizing the black camaro. "I'll take this one."

"You sure?"Hank looked uneasy, and she couldn't blame him.

"Yeah, don't worry, I know him." McCall's smile was meant to be assuring but fell once she exited the doors. Scott had told her of his meeting with the other werewolf. It seemed Derek was trying to help, but the fact he would later expect something in return weighed heavily on her mind.

"Credit and Debit cards won't work." was the sweet greeting. She didn't know what else to say to him at the moment. Wanting to apologize but still a bit tiffed. Derek's gaze scanned her up and down, a single brow rose in curiosity. "Either pay cash or let me run your card inside." She turned towards the machine taping up the 'out of order' sign and note to go inside.

Derek said nothing as he handed her the card, his intent to finish and go, but that didn't stop Reagan. "So, you really think he's gonna hurt someone." The topic change to the McCall boy was clear.

"Yes.", was his ever blunt answer.

"Shows how much you know about him." She challenged hitting the metal to make sure the tape was flat and secure. "Scott isn't like that." Not like you, was the implication. His hand clenched as Reagan had the audacity to stare right at him. "Why are you even still here? Your sisters gone, you've been freed of all charges, so what's keeping you around a town of people who want to kill you. Unless your sister isn't the only one ending up in a grave..."

"You don't know anything." Derek growled. "I didn't kill her!" He snapped, her confidence lowering. "She went missing. I came to find her. And I did, in pieces, used as _bait _to draw me in!" Reagan took a moment to just take in a breath. The sudden turn from his blunt apathy to the emotions he hurled at her nearly made her take a step back. He was angry and hurt and in that moment Reagan wanted to cry from the stabs of guilt.

"And it obviously worked. So if it's a trap, why are you _still here_? Why are you offering to help my brother?" Her voice was quiet, curious yet gentle in an attempt to keep some calm in the situation. Last time a werewolf lost his temper around her Stiles had to blast him to keep her throat intact. As his firm jaw tensed she came to the startling realization. "You're really are gonna kill it, what ever killed her, that's why you're still here..." He didn't deny it and that sent a chill up her spine. The calm demeanor betraying the furry behind his eyes. She had always been gifted in reading those.

Finally deciding she had enough for one visit she looked back at the screen for his total jotting it down with a pen on her hand since she had forgotten the pad. Reagan jumped as his large hand pressed against her lower back. "You should go." His voice was softened, calmer than before and that's what made her take notice. Looking at him, his attention was calmly on the trucks and SUVs beginning to park around them.

"Wh-?"

"GO." He pushed her back towards the store, her back feeling the missing heat of his hand as the wind picked up. She was NOT scared of Derek Hale. She didn't however feel the need to question him as she actually followed through with her job. After print the receipt she walked back out, intent on sending Derek Hale on his way and calling Stiles immediately. Her footing slowed before stopping completely Derek giving her a glance out of the corner of his eye as he was surrounded by unfriendly faces. She swallowed as her gut told her to stand still so she did. Though she could hear the voices, she could not hear the exact conversation, so the sudden crash and trickling of glass breaking made her jump.

By no means could Reagan be considered stupid. Stupidly courage however was a whole different thing.

"Here's you receipt...and your card." She appeared from between the two pumps, the men around her stiffening before the man she recognizes as Mr. Argent nodded for them to leave. "Can I help you gentlemen? We're having a bit of a bug on the machines so you'll have to pay cash or let me run your card inside."

"No." Chris smiled kindly at the familiar girl. "We were just leaving, thanks." Reagan kept her face impassive, a hint of a polite smile glued on as they left the lot. The near charming smile of Chris Argent belied his dangerous past time. His short dark blond hair, blue eyes, looked nothing like his dark haired, brown eyed daughter. Yet the smile, that smile, was the same. "Drive safe." He directed at Derek.

She waited until he had drove off with the others. Reagan's curiosity getting the better of her as she surprised him with her sudden question, one that had been bothering her since she found out about it. "Why did you do it?" He paused briefly in his movement before continuing. "Say you're telling the truth-" she doubted he wasn't. "-I mean why didn't you just say something? Didn't it get to you? Having them think of you as a murderer?"

"Didn't care." His head gave a slight roll of a shake in time with his shoulder shrug.

Reagan looked at the oil and dirty stained pavement. Though he gave the impression he could care less Reagan knew if it was herself accused of murdering her brother, she'd be a hell of mess. Hearing the camaro door pop open she quickly payed better attention. In a possibly pathetic attempt she called out to him. His eyes nearly rolling as he looked back at her, one foot already in the car. "I'm sorry." Was her soft reply. And she meant it, she really did.

Neither really knew just what exactly she was apologizing for. A bundle of things really. For accusing him of murder, for disturbing his sister's grave, and for not realizing a bit earlier that he was sincere in his intention to help her brother. A little part of her wondered if it was because he had nothing else to stick around for, what with his family line being completely eviscerated now...

She expected a glare, a sneer, a passive aggressive comeback that would try to make her feel inferior. She did not expect Derek's single nod of acceptance before getting in the car and driving off.

She suddenly remembered why her mother didn't want her working as the eerie feeling of being watched returned ten fold. Frantic glances were thrown around while Reagan walked back to the Food Mart. Walking in she spotted something odd about her car...it was sagging on the front left.

Her hands gently reached out to trace over it, expecting to find a nail, or glass that she ran over when she drove. It was neither...

Her blood froze as three of her fingers lined up with the slashes, Reagan instantly shooting back up to examine around the woods and small shack of a building surrounding her. Her fingers twitched and her legs moved on instinct until the next thing she knew she was already back inside, closing the door tightly and looking for any movement.

Just an hour more and she was out of here, hopefully Scott would show up a bit early.

* * *

Handing over the receipts from the night to the midnight shift, she said her goodbyes to Hank an hour later. Eager to shower to get the smell of motor oil and gasoline off her, Reagan near jogged to a waiting Scott. "Thanks. My tire...went flat." She quickly cleared her throat. "Hank is already calling a tow truck and I can pick it up later. So...how was your date?!" She perked up a bit as sh steered the conversation away from work and her subsequently her run in with Derek. She looked over to see that Scott had still yet to even falter in his smile. She assumed that meant it went quite well. He kept it vague not wanting to tell her just how bad he sucked nor what it was that raised his game...and almost another part of him.

"Ah! Look at you." She lightly poked his shoulder before singing, "Scotty has a girlfriend. _Scotty has a girlfriend_!"

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes pulling into their street.

"Oh come on. My little brother has his _first _girlfriend."

"No she's not." He mumbled.

Reagan let out a shout of a laugh. "Cassie Winchester didn't NOT count. The gold digger took your cookie ever day at lunch and then pushed you into a koi pond when mom switched to apples!"

"She still kissed me." He defended.

"Back then so did Grandma." Was the end of the discussion as they exited the car.

Walking up the porch, Reagan hooked her arm around her brother's waist, pulling him closer into a side hug. "But seriously. I think she's great. Just be careful, okay? Because is she breaks your heart I will end her." She bumped his hip jokingly. The siblings startled when they heard the high screaming coming from inside their home. Though it took a moment to react, they hightailed it upstairs.

"_Stiles, what the hell are you even doing here?"_

"_What am I doing? God do any of you even play baseball?"_

Reagan flipped on the lights as she and Scott entered the room, all sense of urgency gone.

"Can you please tell your friend to use the front door." Was their mother's greeting.

"But we lock the front door."

"So he wouldn't be able to get it."

"Yeah, exactly!" Melissa looked back and forth at her children and Stiles, all of them sharing a blank look like they couldn't understand what she was saying. It was then she remembered they had been gone, and judging by Reagan's black polo, she had been at work. "and, by the way, do any of you care that there's a police enforced curfew?!"

"No." There, blunt, they echoed.

"No? Alright then. Well, you know what?" She threw the bat down next to Stiles, putting up her hands in surrender. "That's about enough parenting for me for one night, so ... _goodnight!_"

"Good night." They called after her.

As soon as she left Stiles gave a sigh that made both McCalls focus back on him. "My dad left for the hospital fifteen minutes ago. It's the bus driver...They said he succumbed to his wounds."

"Succumbed?"

"It means he died." Reagan's voice was hollow, both Stiles and her facing Scott who seemed to light up in anger.

"Derek." Was his only explanation before he darted out of the room, his feet thumping against the stairs before Reagan could make it to the door. Hands braced she tried to call out to him without waking their mother. He was already gone.

"He didn't do it." She was adamant. Stiles got a blank look before he shook his head. "Derek! He didn't kill his sister. Why would he kill the bus driver?"

"Whoa! Last week we're getting him arrested, now you're on his side?!" Stiles face scrunched in confusion wondering if she had hit her head.

"He told me his sister went missing." She took a seat on the bed next to him, already giving up on chasing Scott. "He came back to find her, but she was already dead. You should have sen the way Allison's father looked at Derek tonight-" Reagan stood up and began to slowly pace in front of him.

"Tonight?"

"-he knew what he was. I'm guessing he also knew what Laura Hale was. I think the hunters killed her, the ones that tried to kill Scott."

"What do you mean, tonight, what _tonight_?" Stiles sputtered out, very confused.

"Derek was at the gas station tonight. And he sorta stopped by the house before that." She rubbed her hands together, might as well tell him everything.

"Now you're having secret rendezvous with the enemy!" He scoffed, pulling at the short strands of hair. "Seriously!"

"They are not secret nor are they rendezvous."

"With the enemy." He tried to make a point.

"He's not the enemy, Stiles. If he can teach Scott how to control this, how not to kill us, and how to keep him alive and not torn in two: he's our new best- fucking- friend."

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	5. S1E4: Magic Bullet

Season One

_"There should be a place where only the things you want to happen, happen...__"_

_...Beacon Hills is not that place._

* * *

**Where the Wild Things Are...**

**Chapter 5:**

**Magic Bullet  
**

* * *

What was the point of having a brother and two furry alarm clocks with claws if they never bother to make sure you wake you up on time? Reagan moved quickly through the halls her day already having a bad start waking up twenty minutes then she was used to, her ride getting stuck behind some new driver who couldn't park worth a damn (not that Lana herself was much better) and now nearly breaking her ankle when her shoes slipped on the linoleum floor. And if her morning wasn't enough the only person to notice her ass on the floor and offer her hand happened to be fairy tail dream turned teen nightmare...

"Thanks!" Reagan brushed her styled hair behind her ear nervously, thanking god it at least wasn't frizzy today.

"No problem. Are you okay?" He began to help brush her off of the little streaks of dirt and dust. Distracted by her own embarrassment she didn't realize his helping hand until it brushed over side, right below her bra. Jumping back, a thankful and bashful smile was all she could offer. The too familiar caress felt a bit too good...

Danny looked her over for a minute, opening his mouth before closing it. Quickly looking back at her he smiled. Changing the topic he told her he was throwing a party. "Well Jackson's throwing the party but he's commandeered my house to do it since the parents are gone."

"That's great."

"So you'll come!" She looked away, not wanting to flat out tell him no way in hell. "Come on Raegan, please? I-I miss my best friend." _I miss my boyfriend_, she thought to herself; yet she still couldn't resist those puppy eyes, and so she gave a hesitant.

"I've got...stuff. So I'll try."

"Not good enough." Danny smirked. Plastering a genuine smile in sentiment, she caved.

"I _promise_ I'll be there."

* * *

She really needed a manicure. Running her index finger over her thumb she grimaced at the rough texture of her chewed nail. Looking around the room she found the teacher still on the other side, just beginning to pass out their test papers. She slouched a bit in her chair without a care knowing she aced the English test without a problem. Her APHG paper next period however was a different story. But she had an hour to worry about that...

"If Derek isn't the Alpha, if he's not the one who bit you, then who did?" Stiles hushed voice brought her attention to the two, and if it was enough to snap her out of her daze it was enough to draw others attention.

"I don't know."

"So the alpha kill the bus driver?" She leaned over to send a quick kick to his leg the same time Scott repeated his uncertainty. The boy next to her simple sat back and pouted, shaking out his throbbing leg..."Does Allison's dad know about the..."

"I don't know!" Scott shouted, drawing the attention of the class. Reagan gave a tiny awkward chuckle while Scott and stiles slouched down, waiting for the eyes to turn away from them. Finally taking the paper from Mr. Wilkson she gave a relieved smile at the A in the right corner, spying a similar one on the similar paper Stiles flashed her. Looking to Scott she nearly winced seeing the note to see him after class below that circled D minus.

"Dude, you need to study more."Stiles joke wasn't taken lightly, Scott slapped his paper down and groan to himself. "That was a joke."

"Scott, it's one test. You're going to make it up." Reagan tried to comfort him. Truth was Wilkson was one of those no nonsense graders. He made his tests count more than ten times his homework. Scott would have to get perfect scores on the next ten assignments just to pull his grade above the now D it probably was. "Do you want help studying?"

"No." He sighed. "I'm studying with Allison after school today."

"That's my boy!"

"We're just studying." Scott tried not to smile.

"Uh, no you're not."

"I'm not?"

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you!" Stiles scoffed at the selfishness of his best friend.

"You wouldn't have to if you just got over Lydia already...even Danny said you were cute..." She faked a sigh before twisted her mouth to the side and shrugging innocently.

"He did!" He near bounced out of his seat

"No." Was her point blank response. "-but the fact you got that excited about it should tell you something about yourself". Scott covered his mouth to stop the laugh that nearly escaped as Stiles stared unamused at his smug sister.

"If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I-I swear I'll have you de-balled!" Stiles quickly changed the subject making Reagan laugh into her desk.

"Okay! Just...stop with the questions man." Her brother leg finally stopped shaking in nerves and he began to relax in his seat.

"Done! No more questions...No more talk about the alpha or Derek. Especially Derek, who still scares me."

Reagan rolled her eyes, turning away from the two to glance around the room. In a familiar pattern her eyes strained to go to the window and observe the woods. Her teachers voice requesting her reading aloud a passage quickly distracted her mentally, physically; however, the near silent tapping of her foot went unnoticed.

* * *

After school didn't bring the relief it usually did. With no homework that really required effort she was mostly anxious about the appearance she would know be required to make at Jackson's party. She didn't want to go and she didn't want to deal with the sad stares from her friend if she didn't. Three minutes. She'd drop buy. She'd say hello. She'd get an urgent call from Scott and she'd leave. No biggy.

"Still need a ride?" Stiles caught up behind her.

"Yeah. Lana ditched me to stay after with her new boy toy." Another annoyance to add to the day...

"Harrison?"

"Don't refer to_ it_ as a person." She rolled her baby blues.

"Well _it_ might by your mid-year project partner." He held open the door for her before leading her in the direction he parked.

"God help me if I have to spent anymore time with that jerk then the two hours required by my classes." Leaning back in her seat while Stiles drove, she twiddled her phone wondering suddenly if she could get away with texting Danny and telling him something came up.

"Okay, assume Harrison isn't that sadistic - which is a rarity on itself -who do you think you'll get?"

"Honestly, I'm just hoping for anyone _other_ than-Derek!" Reagan suddenly shouted. Stiles hit the breaks just in time to stop from running him over. The would be victim held his arm out in a "halt" motion, wobbling and swaying on his feet.

"Oh, my god!" Both teens hearts were rapidly beating as impatient honking began behind them.

Reagan immediately noticed the sheen of sweat that seemed to shimmer over his sickly pale skin seeing his knees about to buckle Reagan couldn't help but lean forward. "He look like he's gonna-" _thump_"-faint". As soon as Derek keeled over Reagan was undoing her buckle and out of the car.

"You gotta be kidding me! This guy's like everywhere." Stiles looked around the car, not knowing what to do and almost expecting something else to pop out at them he just kinda waited and looked down at Regan.

"Jesus" she knelt down next to him, tugging on his jacket to help him sit up. Waving away the honking behind her she knew it was just a minute until people got out of the cars to see what was going on or forcibly remove them.  
She looked towards the bike rake for her brother only to see him almost there.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" He keeled on the other side of Derek, looking from his sister back to him and finally Stiles who had joined them.

"I was shot." Derek seemed to have a hard time catching his breath. Not exactly panting, his deep inhales of breath reminded Reagan of Scott's asthma attacks.

"He's not looking so good, dude." Stiles rubbed the back of his head, gulping when he saw an angry Jackson get out of his car.

"Why aren't you healing?" Reagan looked over at her friends openly staring at them.

"I can't." He shook his head slowly, Reagan grabbing his leather jacket quickly when the motion made made him begin to fall back. "It was a different kind of bullet."

"A silver bullet?"

"No, you idiot!" He still managed to snap at Stiles.

"Wait. that's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." All three of them look at Scott, suddenly interested for different reasons.

"What? Who said 48 hours?"

"The one who shot you." He nodded to Derek who paused momentarily in realization before flinching. Opening his eyes Reagan gave an awed little sigh as his eyes glowed and flickered a icy cyan color. "What the f-"

"What are you doing? stop that."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. I can't!" He near snarled.

"Derek, get up!" Scott ordered, more and more students were coming towards them to form a circle, Allison Argent being one of them...

"We have to move him." She eyes the security guards ordering the sea of students to part, making a snap judgment decision. "Help me put him in the jeep."

Stiles wanted to argue that he wasn't going anywhere in his jeep but just glancing at her vicious glare he swallowed and relented. Opening the door for them they (mainly Scott) lifted Derek up and into the passenger seat.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"She's an argent. She's with them." His near sneer at the name made Reagan pause in her fumbling into the back of the jeep.

"Why should I help you?"

"Because you need me." Was the blunt reply. One none of them could argue with.

"Fine. I'll try. Get him out of here." He order Stiles in a panic.

"I hate you for this so much!" Was quiet clear over the engine roaring back to life. Pulling out of the parking lot Reagan seemed to know she wouldn't be going to that party...

* * *

Growing impatient Stiles ordered Reagan to text Scott on where he was with his "little mission".

Seeing Derek's head begin to lull, the oldest McCall reached out to feel his forehead, pausing only a moment when he instinctively recoiled from her touch. Firmer this time she pressed her hand to his forehead pressing his head back into the seat and closer to her. The heat of a bad fever was unmistakable. Digging under the lacrosse gear and backpacks she found a cool bottle of water. Finding no other clean shirts or napkins she untied her plaid over shirt. The one teenage boy who kept his damn car clutter free!, she wanted to grumble as she opened the bottle of water and poured it onto the make shift cold press.

"Take off your jacket." She broke the silence in the car. Glancing back at Stiles she caught the look he gave her as well as Derek's. He looked towards the other human who simply shrugged.

"Her/my mom's a nurse." They echoed.

Even though he felt like he was already freezing he did as he was told, moving sluggishly he cast her one more annoyed look as she helped him out of it. Reagan's eyes gave a curious glance over his back and neck, subtly observing the movement of muscles beneath the cotton shirt while also wondering where it was exactly he was shot. As soon as the jacket was off she placed it in back with her and switched it for the folded shirt. The tag on the color drew her in and in surprise she fingered the D over the _mens_ shirt. Was she so preoccupied with the were-world she hadn't noticed putting on her ex boyfriends shirt? Derek's hiss turned her attention. Observing him she noticed the way his face relaxed just slightly as she held the cold press to his forehead. Though it would last a couple minutes at most it might be all they needed...or not.

"Need more time." She read aloud her text from Scott.

"Come on! Try not to bleed out on my seats, okay?" Stiles cried out in annoyance. He had just had her cleaned yesterday. "We're almost there."

"Almost where?"

"You're house."

"What? No, you can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles scoffs in disbelief.

"Not when I can't protect myself!" Reagan wanted to cut in to tell them to stop bickering but was cut short when she suddenly slid across the back while Stiles sharply pulled over to the side of the road, turning off the engine.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm?" Stiles ground his teeth in pain after Reagan slapped the back of his head. He and Derek both looked at the angry girl now sporting a pink mark on her temple.

"Are you dying?!"

"Not yet... I have a last resort." Was his oh so reassuring and cryptic reply.

"What do you mean? What last resort!" Reagan foolishly leaned over the seats staring at Derek's arm as he lifted up the sleeve to show them the bullet wound.

"Oh, my god!" They scream together. It looked festered and infected, black tentacles protruding around and further up his arm, heading to his heart, the area around it angry red compared to his near white complexion.

"What is that?" Stiles had to look away and shield his eyes from the offensive sight "Is that contagious?! You know what, you should probably just get out." Though stiles had to cover his mouth to help keep the bile at bay, Reagan couldn't help but lean in closer. She could swear she could see them slowly creep further up and out. Running a finger over one of the lines he hand clenched in pain.

"Start the car. Now." Derek barked. Apparently his taking control of Sheila was the last straw for Stiles.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look. Okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." Reagan didn't react, nor did Derek, and after a beat...

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out...with my teeth." Silence followed as Derek stared down Stiles.

"...You mean those cute little bunny teeth?" Derek's frown twitched as if he was trying to make it go even deeper. Waiting until Stiles gulped and began the car, he turned his glare towards a smirking Reagan. She was unaffected, blinking at him passively with those blue eyes. "Head to the vet." She ignored him.

Stiles pulled the car back into the street just wanting to get the werewolf out of his car and away from him. The man in question began to nod back, his eyes becoming heavy with Reagan trying to call her brother. When it went straight to voice mail she cussed, knowing what he was most likely doing.

"Living vicariously, huh Stiles?" The blonde glared while typing out a text. _Derek not looking good. CALL ME! _Checking Derek she absentminded said, "You look like you're going to puke."

_Screech._ The Jeep came to a quick stop as Stiles reached over and opened the door. He was far to protective of his jeep, his precious "Sheila" Reagan's phone began ringing, her brother's picture displaying, and with eager fingers she answered.

"I'm going to hang you by your little wolf tail!"

Stiles intervened quickly and grabbed the phone.

'What am I supposed to _do_ with him? By the way he's starting to smell...Like death." Stiles not so gently put. Reagan rubbed her lip to keep from smiling when the werewolf's stare made Stiles scoot closer to his door and gulp.

"Tell him we're going to the animal clinic. Ask him how we get in." She butted in.

"There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster." Was his sigh. He handed over her phone to Derek before checking for the rare oncoming traffic.

"Did you find it...If you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right? Then think about this: the alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time, you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you want to stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet."

Reagan took back the phone slowly and unsure. All joking or humor vanished as she stared at her screen. "The alpha would really kill him?" She whispered.

"Yes."

"Then when are you _actually_ gonna start helping him?"

"Maybe when I'm _not_ dying."

Like Reagan, Stiles really wished he'd stayed home today...

* * *

The dogs in the kennels began barking as soon as the group approached the delivery entrance. Reagan kept close to the werewolf to make sure he didn't collapse once more, a bit thankful he managed to make it in and rest on a stack of bog food bags without her help.

"Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles read the latest message from Scott.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane." Derek's gave a discouraged sigh. "He has to bring me the bullet."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to die with out it." His breathing was becoming irregular and shallower. Reagan became alarmed when his eyes began to close.

"How do I slow it down?!" She shook his shoulders making his eyes open once more.

"Stop it-" breath "-from spreading."

"It'-like a ah poison in the blood right?!" She couldn't tell if it was a nod or difficulty keeping is head up. "Then I think a tourniquet might keep it in the arm. Help me get him up!" She order Stiles. She wasn't going to wast time trying to lift him herself. She was a runner, and all her strength came from her legs.

Getting him into the clinic she let Stiles do the rest as she ran forward and looked for a tourniquet tube. Finding one she was caught off guard when met with his chest. _Shirtless_ chest. Like a fish her mouth opened eyes naturally trailing the lines of muscles down. Her whetted appetite was gone as soon as her eyes found the arm he held over his belly button, the black vines now weaving throughout the veins of his entire lower arm from his palm to his mid-bicep. Snapping out of it she closed the drawer as the tourniquet was taken from her before searching for alcohol and gauze.

"You know that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night's sleep couldn't take care of. "

"When the infection reaches my heart it'll kill me."

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Reagan punctured the top of a new bottle and ripped the remains off with her teeth before gathering a fistful of gauze pads and bringing them to the operating table, only to find however that Derek was looking for something else. "You're going to be fine." She swallowed back the maybe.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, last resort..."

"Which is?"

Reagan and Stiles both straightened and paled when presented with the bone saw.

"You're going to cut off my arm."

Reagan McCall knew for a while that things would be different know that her brother was a werewolf. She had thought of scenarios where she would lock him in his room on full moon. She planned lies for why he couldn't be at games. She had even dreamed a terrible nightmare of fatal accidents that could take place. However when she woke up this morning flustered and annoyed and exited school worried and anxious, she had not under any circumstances think she would be here, faced with the request to saw through a living beings arm. Not one to easily become squeamish Reagan suddenly felt like passing out to make the spinning room stop. Stiles triggered the drill, the buzzing making them both retch with the thought.

"What if you bleed to death?"

"I'll heal if it works." Upon realizing his fill-in-nurse had become pretty much useless in her shock, Derek tied the rubber blue band tightly around his arm. Tying it off with the help of his teeth.

"I don't think I can do this."

"Well, because of the cutting through flesh, the sawing of the bone, and oh, especially the blood!"

"You faint at the side of blood?" Derek's arm fell heavily onto the table, already becoming bluer and probably numb with how tight he had tied himself off.

"No. But I might at the sight of a chopped-off arm!"

Her phone began to vibrate and thinking it was her brother she answered it without checking the screen.

"Where the hell are you!"

"At the party. Where are you?" Lana's high pitch was unexpected.

"Lana?"

"Reagan?"

"I-I can't talk now I gotta go!"

"But Rea-" She hung up quickly, pushing aside thought of Danny or the party and instead focused on the bigger and bloodier issue here.

"What are you doing?" Stiles made her turn back around just in time to see Derek begin to heave, a spurt of black goo coming out of his mouth and landing on Reagan's shoes. "Holy god! What the hell was that?!" Stiles face scrunched up to mirror Reagan's. She tried to channel her mother, not letting the whatever-the-fuck it was get to her; however, her mother would probably be freaked out too.

"It's my body trying to heal itself."

"Well it's not doing a very good job of it." Reagan glared daggers at Stiles trying not to scream at them as she felt the warm vile slip into her right sock.

"Now! You gotta do it now." Was his hoarse whisper.

Reagan did a double take, catching his eye as his head rested on the table. He felt like a real person right then. No cocky bullshit. No threatening Stiles. Just fear. A desperate last ditch effort kind of fear. "Just do it!" He screamed at them.

Stiles reluctantly picked up the saw and tried to block it all out as he turned it on. In an unexpected act of comfort Reagan bent over his shoulder and head, placing a soothing hand on the back of his neck and gripping his wrist to hold down should he start thrashing.

Oh god.

This was really gonna happen.

Stupidly, Reagan peaked through her hair to see Stiles line up the saw and hid her face in Derek's shoulder while she gritted her teeth in an effort not to scream.

"Here we go..."

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Like a bullet, Reagan's head snapped up to gaze upon the glorious figure of her brother unable to stop the smile and laugh of pure and utter relief as Stiles put down the saw.

"Oh, you just prevented a life time of nightmares."

"Did you get it?" Derek's head raised slightly, making Reagan stand up. Her hand on the back of his neck unmoving.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles voiced what they had all been wondering all along as Derek held up and examined the bullet Scott handed him.

"I'm gonna... guh..gh" Derek fell heavy past Reagan, her upper arm strength only slowing him a moment before she was brought down to her knees by his weight. Scott raced past her chasing the bullet that had rolled. With him leaning against her, she cursed as she check for a pulse like she thought her mom would. She knew it was the neck and wrist but where! She kept moving trying to find something she prayed was still there.

"I think he's dying. I think he's dead." Stiles kept commenting.

She kept moving trying to find something she prayed was still there. And there it was, just faintly the twitch under her finger tips as the beat echoed through their skin. "He's alive!"

'What the hell are we gonna do?" There are somethings no person is ever fully prepared for and the teenagers were just as lost.

"I don't know! Just hold on!"

"He's alive just unconscious. Wake him up!" Stiles looked at her like she was crazy as he continued to slap the werewolf's face. If she didn't know what to do why would he?

"I got it! I got it!" Her brother held up the bullet in victory.

With a forlorn look Stiles nearly whimpered. "Please don't kill me for this!" His fist swung out making Reagan gasp as it connected with the side of Derek's chin. Instantly he grabbed his aching knuckles and tried to shake them off. "Ugh! God!"

It worked. "Give me that." He took the bullet and let Scott and Stiles pull him up while Reagan pushed.

Biting the bullet, literally, Derek spit out the cap and tapped out the fine little crushed leaves and petals inside onto the table. Pulling out a lighter he set the little pile on fire, the werewolf poison burning like a sparkler before fading into a blue wispy smoke. In awe the teens watched as he brushed it into his good hand before bravely covering his wound in it. He pressed it deeper into his wound, or at least trying to, before his eyes rolled into his head and he fell once more. Reagan winced as he followed after him, pressing it into his wound before having to straddle him and apply her hold body weight to keep him from throwing her off. She gritted her own teeth and wanted to scream, the feeling of sticking your finger tips in someones muscles and blood not the greatest, especially when there's a pissed off, growling werewolf, now with fangs, screaming at you.

It wasn't until his body relaxed under her that Reagan noticed his chest wasn't moving. Oh crap.

"Shit." She whispered, eyes wide she pressed her ear over his heart. Nothing. No beating, no moving.

"Do something!" Scott and Stiles were in equal panic.

A memory began to play in her head, her body adjusting accordingly. She remembered vividly the last time anyone had let Scott forget his inhaler. He was 11 and having the time of his life as he ran around their grandparents house, chasing the other neighborhood kids in a game of tag. The spring air was great for the surrounding garden but not so much for the extreme asthmatic. The wind picked up, ruffling her hair as she played with the dog. A sudden chill creeping up her spin as she saw the flowers around her ruffle and bend under the force. It was moments later Scott began his first cough, then another and another but the tell tale sign of the rattle and wiz of the inhaler never followed. She screamed for her mom while her little legs sprinted towards his now fallen and still figure.

Melissa had prepared Reagan at a young age for incidents like this. One extremely asthmatic child meant the other had to be prepared, and Reagan was. Though younger and scared and timid she preformed CPR on her brother just like her mother had taught her crying by the time he began to let out chocking sounds as their mother screamed and ran for them. Grandma hollering an ambulance had been called. She cried for hours after that terrified.

But she was ready now...

Her hand took a firm hold of his jaw, tilting his chin up to clear the airway. Taking a calming breath herself, she pinched the his nose close. She ignored the chocking gag from Stiles as her lips sealed over his own. One deep breath was exchanged, making sure his chest rose before beginning compression. Interlocking her fingers, one hand over the other, she pressed hard on his chest.

Repeating the process a couple more times she nearly jumped when Derek suddenly let out a gasp, his body arching up in a shock reaction, bucking into her. Reagan let out a gasp falling back down onto him, her hands bracing her on his shoulder and chest.

Blushing deeply, she felt his heart hammer in his chest, working double time in order to get his blood moving before evening out back to normal. Unable to meet his eyes she didn't see them scan over her flushed face momentarily before looking towards the boys. They watched as blue whips emerged from the wound as the black vines retreated before the wound was gone all together. Not ever a scar...

"That was awesome! Yes!" Stiles threw his fist up and cheered when Reagan stood up and used the wall for support. She was exhausted.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked the prone Hale.

"Except for the agonizing pain?" He had the nerve to look at Reagan. She gave a disbelieving scoff and scowl as she crossed her arms. She suddenly wondered if she pushed him if his fourth fall would hurt him.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles crack was unappreciated based on the death look he received.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone. You got that? And if you don't I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything-"

"Are you gonna trust them?" Derek's passive aggressive tone interrupted Scott's threats. "You think they can help you?"

"Why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are!" Scott was a bit emotional, and Reagan knew Allison was the reason why. And yet she turned to Derek for answers as well. He had told them he'd help Scott, yet he'd done nothing: no advice, no tricks, and no information what so ever yet.

Derek seemed to freeze, a cold and angry disbelief freezing him. He was always just so angry... "Yeah, I can show you exactly how _nice_ they are."

"What do you mean?"

"You want your first lesson? Follow me..." Reagan and Stiles watched as Scott followed Derek out the door the two realizing a bit to late what that meant.

"I'm not cleaning that up." Reagan beat him to it. He opened his mouth to protest but Reagan began to walk out, her shoes squeaking from vile. "I have black werewolf puke on me and and in my mouth! Janitor closet is there!" She pointed to the door just outside the room. Pulling off her shoes and socks she didn't bother to even pretend to sympathize as she took a seat on the stool and watched him begin to put away their impromptu surgical kit.

Somehow she was sure this was sill better than going to Danny's party.

* * *

_**Please Review :)**_


	6. S1E6: Heart Monitor

Season One

_"There should be a place where only the things you want to happen, happen...__"_

_...Beacon Hills is not that place._

* * *

**Where the Wild Things Are...**

**Chapter 6:**

**Heart Monitor_  
_**

* * *

The first scream made Reagan jump. Eyes wondering around she observed as parents and staff running and shouting. All around her people were moving, rushing to cars and honking to be let through the crowds. Like many around her she didn't quite know what to do, but judging bye the reaction up ahead something was happening that had people in panic. Trying to find her mother she pushed through people, no one was really going the same way and the chaos was making Reagan's heart jump. A sudden fear overwhelmed her and she followed it, hoping to find her mother. Her mother wasn't found...but Reagan was. Eying a shadow out of the corner of her eye she turned and walked backwards. The erratic heart beat racing in her chest went against the cool head she was trying to maintain and in a slip of panic hearing a car horn honk she stumbled and toppled onto her ass just in time to see the mountain lion emerge from between cars. Already charging, it headed straight for her. Reagan wanted to scream, to cry, to do _something, _but instead she simply froze watching as it neared closer and closer until it pounced and was jerked back slightly with the sound of two echoing booms. Her heart stopped as it fell at her feet. Those who remained gathered around them, the Argent family and her own included. But her mothers worried questions and pulling hands did nothing to disconnect the eye contact she held with the mountain lion. It's amber brown eyes stared back and for a few moments Reagan felt so very cold and so very scared.

* * *

_Crash_

Reagan paused the news report of her incident yesterday night and immediately looked around. Her kitten Max pawed at the empty metal dish now on the floor signaling he was hungry. With a pathetic squeak of a meow he begged for food. So she feed him. "You're still so tiny." She cooed at him, scratching his but as he dug into the little meaty bits. Looking around the house, Reagan sighed in a mixture of contentment and disinterest. Sometimes living in a big house made it feel utterly empty when you were the only one there. Her grandparent had left the house to her mother and one day, if they weren't foreclosed on, it would be left to her and Scott.

Speaking of her little brother she didn't bother to check to see if he was in bed knowing as soon as she had turned on the tv hours ago he had disregarded his grounding and snuck out to see Allison. Her little brother had officially gotten himself a girlfriend and apparently werewolf or not Scott wasn't pass the inseparable phase of a new relationship. However, she would be taking this opportunity to finally collect the clothes that lay all over his floor and get some wash done.

Hamper on her hip, she began to pick up the lacrosse uniforms and t-shirts that concealed the hardwood floors before doing the same in her own room.

_Crash_

Reagan wanted to scream. "Max?" Jogging down stairs she began to make kissing sounds to draw the kittens attention. "What did you get into now?" She froze on the bottom step seeing Max tightly arched and growling at the backdoor. Approaching cautiously she tried to peer through the darkness before a thunk landed on the roof and Reagan instantly looked upwards. "Scott?" No response. Assuming he didn't want to be caught she ignored Max and decided to at least tell him she knew he was gone. Better to learn mistakes with her then their mother."Hey j-"

The room was empty.

An eerie feeling came over Reagan right before the high pitch of a wolf howl echoed through the air.

She called the only person she thought could help her...

* * *

Clutching the carving knife tighter her eyes darter from window to window as she hid in the kitchen. Her back pressed tight against the wall, her breath stopped when the front door of the house creaked open. Heart pounding she raised the knife slowly as the thumps of movement signaled it getting closer and closer. When she saw the form round the corner she swung the knife downwards.

Derek growled as he barely dodged the blade and pinned her against the wall. Her eyes widened and the knife clattered to the floor as she came near nose to nose with Derek Hale and his fangs.

"Sorry!" She immediately apologized. Derek's pronounced brow and snout diminished and his glowing eyes faded until his usual glaring self remained. Though the only light came from the television and outside she couldn't help but take note of the rings around the outer and inner parts of his iris. Her own erratic breathing made her realize just how pinned she was. Breaking eye contact with him she looked down to see her chested breast against Derek's. Her low cut pajama top doing nothing to hide them as they were pressed upwards. She wasn't aware Derek had followed her eyes to find the same thing. Swallowing he released her and took a step back.

Finally able to relax she apologized once more as she observed the cut to his jaw already sealing up. She leaned forward to get a better look, his glare at the invasion of personal space doing nothing as she ran a finger over the should be scar. The stubble tickled her fingertip and the quivering feeling it gave her made her quickly step back.

"What are you doing here?"

"You called me!" Derek glanced at her from the corner of his eye, her heart beat was erratic and her chest still heaving.

"Yeah. Like one minute ago! How'd you get here so quick?"

"I was around." His attention had shifted away from her and towards the remaining scent of emotion and something else... She had been right the alpha had been here.

"Can you further explain that in a way not so creepy?" He simply walked upstairs. "Apparently not." Her eyes followed him up the stairs, eyes glancing quickly at lower parts of his back before she followed after him.

"You know you have really poor conversation skills! I'm fine, by the way! " Reagan rolled her eyes but her sarcasm had no effect on the Hale. Still hadn't gotten even a "thanks" for saving his life...

"Where's Scott?" Derek looked out the window for any sign of the alpha remaining or where he might go.

"He's a 16 year old boy with a pretty new girlfriend who_ you_ told him to stay away from. Where do you think he is?" She crossed her arms under her chest. Derek only glared back on his way out of the boys room.

"W-WAIT!" She chased him down. Awkwardly she leaned against the bannister while Derek stared at her. One brow raised in confusion he stared at her expectantly. Fiddling with the strings of her shorts she bite her lip. Derek shifted uncomfortably at her scared big eyes looking into his own. "You're a leaving? Like, me alone, here?"

Derek looked her up and down hearing her heart rate pick up. His head tilted in confusion and he closed the door just a fraction. His face remained unchanged but his grip on the door knob tightened when she came down the rest of the way and nervously moved closer to him. Her hands locked behind her back and she swayed slightly as she tried to stall not knowing exactly how to ask what she wanted. Looking towards the ground she let some of her hair fall in her face to shield her from his searching gaze.

"It's just that...um. I'm all alone here. And I don't know how to say it but..." The werewolf swallowed, his own heart rate giving a little skip and tempo change when her mouth parted open and her blue eyes look up at him from underneath black lashes. "..I think I'm being stalked by a werewolf."

Derek's confused face fell into a hard glare as he looked at her, chin tucking closer to his chest as he blinked up at hi innocently. "Don't look at me like that! I'm serious!" She threw her hands up, the fright was gone the frustration taking over.

"You think the alpha is..."

"Stalking me." She nodded. Derek wanted to laugh in her face but decided against it.

"You didn't tell Scott this?"

"He has enough worries and I can take care of myself." His eyebrow rose."Most of the time."

Derek gave a snort. " Clearly better than your brother," he scratched the spot her knife had nicked on the way to his throat. "-but you have no chance if he really wanted you dead."

"Well, what does he want?"

"He's trying to scare you. Have you lead him to Scott or make Scott come to you."

Scratching and things rattling above had Derek wolfed out and flying up the stairs before Reagan could even tell him not to worry. Afraid for her cats' lives she followed, nearly colliding into him when she rounded the corner into her room.

"It's just...my cat." She gasped for breath. Derek looked at her with an odd expression as the kitten, Max, slept on her pillow. A much longer and larger version watching him from a shelf above. The largest, Savannah, hissed at the werewolf who's eyes flashed blue at her.

"Mom's gonna call in soon to make sure Scott's here like he should be. He'll be home soon and I have a doctors appointment early tomorrow so I'm gonna hit the shower. Uh...make yourself at home." She offered awkwardly before backpedaling into her en-suite bathroom. A moment later Derek heard the water switch on.

"Cat person." Derek sighed in disappointment while eying the mini cheetah. A growl emerged from the cat's throat before it leap and made a run out the door.

Derek cast a glance at the closed bathroom door before scanning the room. In a mostly plain room a few things caught his eye. One was the quote written on her wall the other was the children's book gracefully displayed as the center of her bookcase. But it was the picture frame displayed proudly that drew him in.

What he assumed was their mother held a wrapped baby in her arms, a calm grin on her face. Yet unlike the one his mother had once had of him and his sisters, Melissa McCall was clean and dressed in scrubs, the baby in her arms loosely wrapped with a green and brown blanket that looked as if it came from a flea market. Hearing a car begin to pull into the houses drive way Derek focused his attention and decided to make a point to the youngest Beta.

* * *

Nearly 22 hours later Reagan was tapping her fingers against the new MRI scan while she waited for her call to connect. Her mother was sure to be in possession of the copies at this very moment. After hours of waiting, tests, check ups and her annual sports physical, Dr. Stone had agreed that there was nothing to worry about as of now. "-But there is something to keep an eye out for." Switching her gaze to the little orange pill bottle besides her she heard the clinic's greeting.

"Hello? Dr. Deaton? It's Reagan McCall."

"Afternoon, Reagan." Deaton greeted. Reagan had always thought of him as very nice but sometimes she thought she heard him say odd little things like-

"What are you feeling today?"

-that.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"She tried rubber her forehead not sure if it was her mind playing a trick on her.

"I asked how you were feeling? I'm aware the cougar brought it had it's sights on you the other night."

"Oh! Yeah. I'm fine, no harm done but a few scrapes. But uh the reason I called was my cat's been having a coughing and I was wondering if I could bring her in for a chick check up if you're free today?"

"I'm a little behind with your brother running late but I'm sure we can fit you in." Reagan's tapping stopped as she tried not to react.

"Thanks! I'll be sure to call him just to check in. I'm sure he just got a flat on his bike." A flash of four claws slashes on her car tire made her flinch. Sending a quick text to her brother to call her ASAP she then began the battle of getting Savannah in the carrier.

* * *

_"I wanna know why you're lying!"_

Reagan eased the pet carrier down onto the floor ignoring Savannah's protests and inched closer to the hallway. The only light on was the one in the office where the voices were coming from.

_"What are you doing to me? What do you want!"_ The veterinarian yelled. Reagan heard a ruckus quickly followed by a familiar voice that gave her chills.

"I want to know who you are or who you're protecting!"

"Derek! Put him down!" Reagan rushed through the doorway. The werewolf looked at her with utter rage before turning back to Deaton. He obviously didn't hear the bell that signaled someone entering. She was relieved to see her brother in the hall and quickly urged him forwards.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Scott screamed. Derek held up the chair the vet was tied too.

"Scott, get out of here!" Dr. Deaton was placed down but was swiftly punched in the face to silence him. While Reagan was frozen in the doorway Scott ran to intercept Derek's fist. "Stop! Stop!"

"Derek!" Reagan screamed. He finally lowered his fist and turned to Scott. She took the opportunity to rush to untie the doctor. The second her fingers clenched the tap to pull it off a large hand gripped her wrist tightly and pulled her upright. Scott swallowed looking between the two. He had seen that look in his sister's eyes once before, and it ended in blood shed.

Derek broke his gaze first. "You wanna know what the spiral means, Scott? It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge." He released Reagan's hand when she jerked it away. Her glare had lessened into more of concentration as she looked at Scott's boss. Doctor Deaton was far to nice, a bit strange sometimes, but odd.

"You think _he's_ the Alpha?"

"We're about to find out." Derek pulled his hand back and formed a fist once more. In the time it took Reagan to open her mouth to scream at Derek and Derek to bring down his fist, Scott had transformed. Catching the older wolf's wrist in the blink of an eye. Releasing Derek he pushed him away slightly, raising his wolf altered face to them. Reagan had gotten texts from Stiles all day but she didn't think it was truly possibly that her brother had it under control. Yet apparently he had and that seemed to surprise Derek enough to have him back up.

"Hit him again, and then you'll see me get angry." Scott warned before shifting back into his normal form, with what appeared to be complete ease. Upset, Derek's law ticked and locked as he brushed past them. With him literally out of the way Reagan grabbed the bottle of alcohol and a few cotton balls.

"Do you have a plan!" Derek finally stopped pacing three minutes later to yell at them. Scott looked up from watching Reagan clean up the cut on Deaton's cheek.

"Just give me an hour."

"Then what?"

"Meet me at the school. In the parking lot."

Derek was too worked up to argue and simply sneered before he stomped out of the office, slamming the door on his way out. Scott followed his lead and quickly exited out of the back door.

"What are you gonna do?!" Reagan called out to her brother. He gave no response as she thought and was probably already on the phone with Stiles. With an exasperated sigh she ripped open a bandage and gently placed it on Deaton's cheek. Work complete, she leaned back on the stool to observe the unconscious man. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

* * *

"What the hell are you doing! We are not putting him in the trunk!" She stood there with her mouth agape.

"He's-"

"Not the alpha!" She screamed. She pulled at her hair in complete frustration. "If he was the alpha he would be healing, he's not."

"Don't know if he's really unconscious or not seeing as you didn't give me the chance to make sure." He shrugged.

"Okay. Rewind." She spun her fingers in front of her. "Your plan was to continuously punch him in the head until he began to heal himself, proving he was the alpha, correct? Alright, and say that he wasn't the alpha, in fact say he was a normal human. You do realize you would have beat him to death, do you not?" Derek at least had the decency to break eye contact.

"He's the alpha. I'm sure!" He growled.

"On what evidence!" Yesterday he was waiting around to make her feel safe, today he was trying to kill one of the nicest people she had ever met. She never knew what to expect from him and it gave her a headache. Derek slammed the trunk lid closed, both angering and relieving Reagan. They would have had to break the vet in half just to get him in the little sports car trunk.

"This was left on my windshield today." He dug a piece of paper out from his jacket and handed to to her. She scanned over the picture and details not baffled by how Deaton listed as the attendant exactly qualified him as a furry tailed serial killer.

"This is it?" He didn't respond confirming Reagan's suspicion. "Okay." She started slowly. "I understand how angry you must be-"

"No you don't!"

"Alright. Alright, I don't." In hind sight it wasn't the best way to put it. "-but do you really think nearly killing some innocent guy is gonna get you any closer or make you feel any better? You're better than that Derek, even if you don't want us to know you are." He had stayed when she was scared, he had tried to helped when they were clueless. Whether it was for his own goals or needs that he did it, she didn't care. But Derek Hale had an anger in him that made her gut twist up horribly.

"Get in the car."

* * *

Pulling up into the parking lot Derek glanced at Reagan when he heard her heart rate pick up. Her eyes glanced around them, lingering on him for a moment before turning around to check on Deaton as they parked.

"Where's my boss?"

"Hi, to you too." Reagan sweetly smiled, gently closing the expensive car door.

"Hi." Scott stressed. "Where's my boss?"

"He's in the back."

"Ah, he looks comfortable." Stiles wasn't completely surprised to find the vet still duct taped and unconscious in the back seat. Scott gave his sister and incredulous look who threw up her hands in defense.

"He wanted to put him in the trunk!" She pointed to Derek. "This was as much compromise as I could get!" Scott gave an exasperated sigh and led Stiles into the school.

"Wait. Hey! What are you doing?" Derek called them back.

"You said I was linked to the alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right."

A silence fell over the two as soon as Stiles and Scott were out of sight as they waited. That was until the intercoms of the school gave a low buzz, signaling they had been turned on.

A strangled cat should have been the only source of the sound that rang through the air, and yet both of them new it was coming from a a teenage werewolf.

"You've got to be kidding me." Derek's face scrunched up in pain and embarrassment, tucking his chin to his chest.

"That was embarrassing for all of us."Reagan flinched. God, it sounded like a stray cat in heat. However, a moment later she jumped in genuine fear looking at the school before backing up closer to Derek. A roar shook so loud it shook the windows of Stiles jeep had Reagan's face breaking out in a smile once she realized it was her brother. She was kinda proud. Yet judging by Derek's face, he was not.

"Oh come on! Like you weren't a bit proud at that."

"You mean the roar." His eyebrows rose, nodding to the school. "The one loud enough to draw attention from half the population?" Her smile quickly faded not taking into account the fact it would travel through the otherwise quiet area.

"I'm gonna kill both of you!" He turned to point at the emerging boys. "What was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?!"

"Sorry." Scott shrugged, he still was smiling. "I didn't know it would be that loud."

"Yeah, it was loud. And it was _awesome_." Stiles sang he held up a high five for Reagan who hid a smile by turning away and looking down, Derek was in a worse enough mood.

"Shut up."

"Don't be such a sour-wolf." Stiles frowned when Scott and Stiles both hit him.

"What'd you do with him?" Scott's face scrunched in confusion, looking at the back of Derek's car.

"What?" Both Derek and Reagan looked behind them and to see the back door on the other side open.

"I didn't do anything." Derek defended.

"What the hell!" Reagan cursed.

"You lost him!?" Scott had the nerve to yell at her. Reagan couldn't explain it but her mild annoyance suddenly turned to furious anger.

"I didn't _lose _him!" She screamed back at him. Derek and Stiles both glanced between the siblings neither knowing what exactly to do or say. Both McCalls began shouting at each other till they were overlapping in a sibling squabble.

Distracted by their bickering Derek's ears attuned to the nearly silent humps and clicks of clawed paws before it was to late. He only saw it out of the corner of his eye when he moved quickly and pushed Reagan away moments before the paralyzing pain of claws ripping deep into his back. His eyes were on Reagan in front of him, her screaming ringing threw his ears as he was thrown into the wall and bounced off onto the hard ground. He was unable to move, only able to stare ahead at Reagan as she was pulled by Stiles and Scott out of his line of sight.

* * *

**_Please Review :)  
_**


	7. S1E7: Night School

Season One

_"There should be a place where only the things you want to happen, happen..."_

_...Beacon Hills is not that place._

* * *

**Where the Wild Things Are...**

**Chapter 7:**

**Night School**

* * *

She just wanted to help her cat get a hairball out. Now she was running through the basement of the school in hopes of not being mauled by murderous werewolf. Worse, a calculating, planning, murderous werewolf, as shown by his forethought to trap them in the school by blocking all the exits. So there she was trying not to scream every time a boiler or heater banged as they tried to come up with a plan.

"We have to do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it...something!"

"Yes, Stiles but I think we need a more refined plan that that." She flinched every time metal squealed or crumpled as the werewolf followed them down, closer and closer it became. The jangling of keys seemed that much louder.

"What? Wait, no, no!" Stiles hushed both their protests as he noisily retrieved the keys fro his pocket. He jangled them slightly before throwing them into the boiler room, the Alpha letting out a long growl as it charged in after them, with the trio hidden out of sight.

"The desk! Come on, the desk!" Stiles urged them to keep the door shut with more than his own body weight. Rotating the desk they managed to get it situated between the door and the wall before the alpha started throwing it's weight around. Luckily the desk had n where to go and kept the door sealed.

"You caught a werewolf!" Reagan stood stunned while the boys couldn't stop smiling. "Alright then." She eyed the over 40 year old door warily.

The desk clashed again at the alpha's attempts to move it. "Come on, get across. Come on!" Stiles helped Reagan quickly over the metal barrier, Scott following a hesitated moment later. Yet while the McCall siblings tried to keep their distance, Stile couldn't help but nearly press his face against the window to get a peak.

"What are you doing?"

"I just wanna get a look at it." Was his innocent response.

"Are you crazy?"

"Look, it's trapped, okay? It's not gonna get out." Stiles argument wasn't entirely all, a concrete room with a rusted metal door didn't seem that imposing compared to the car sized werewolf thrashing around inside it. So of course Stiles just couldn't help but taunt it. "Yeah, that's right, we got you."

"Will you shut up!"

"No. I'm not scared of this thing."

"I am!" That seemed to surprise the boys, Stiles in-particular who still wanted to flinch thinking of Derek's threats. "This isn't a pissed off Derek, Stiles, or a flipped out Scott. It's calculating, methodical, and has gleefully killed, not to mention eviscerated, three people!"

"Four." Stiles corrected.

"He's. NOT. dead!" She seethed. _He couldn't be_.

The teens jumped, Stiles stumbling off the desk and away from the table as the alpha rammed head first into the door, it's teeth gnashing and screeching against the metal but Stiles wouldn't be deterred. "I'm not scared of you, alright! Cause your in there and we're out here. You're not going any-" Crashing and the sound of plaster falling made them all freeze. Above them, the ceiling groaned and creaked under the unexpected weight as something big and heavy bent the tiles and plastic lines.

"If you make it out of here alive, I'm going to kill you." Reagan gulped when tiles began to fall from the ceiling, closer and closer to them. In a flash the three teens back away and went sprinting in the other direction.

Through the maze of the school's basement, they only slowed when Scott stopped dead. "Wait, Wait! Do you hear that?"

"Here what?"

"It sounds like a phone ringing." His face scrunched up in concentration, eyes peering into the dim lighted hallway. "I know that ring. It's Allison's phone!" He turned towards his sister shaking his hands in a 'gimme' motion like a child. "I need your phone." Reagan reached into her front jean pocket only to find it empty. _Derek's car_...

"I don't have it!" Her lips narrowed into a thin line as she cursed herself.

"You never_ not_ have your phone."

"I also never spend my Wednesday nights in basements being chased by werewolves. Today's a day for firsts, Scott!" She hissed at him.

"Stiles?!" His anxiety was increasing with every moment, wondering why the hell she was here.

"It's got like 14% battery." He handed it to him. Scott made the call, and hit his leg with his fist impatiently ever ring that went by unanswered.

"No, it's me! Where are you?" Reagan and Stiles couldn't hear Allison's side of the conversation, as they pulled Scott with them through the labyrinth. They needed to get out of this deathtrap and now. "Where are you right now?...Where? Where are you exactly?!"

"Tell her to meet us in the lobby!" Reagan ordered, beginning a quick jog up the stairs. Pausing to listen before rounding corners it took them a bit more time then it should have before they emerged through the heavy inner school doors. Allison stood confused and a bit agitated, staring at them in confusion.

"Why did you come? What are you doing here?" Scott assaulted her with urgent questions.

"Because you asked me to." At Scott's parroting she handed him her phone. "Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message."

"Because I didn't."

"Did you drive here?" Stiles cut in. Their romance could be put off till later.

"Jackson did."

"Jackson's here too?"

"And Lydia." She corrected before answering her phone.

Reagan became distracted as Stiles flashlight caught the swirls of dust particles and bits of plaster floating towards the ground. Following their origin she craned her neck to watch what she thought was little vibration movements on the ceiling tiles.

"Finally. Can we go now?"Lydia entered the lobby with Jackson behind her, but Reagan didn't dare look away from the tiles as their vibration picked up.

"Run." Reagan's monotone voice cut through.

"What?" They looked over to her just in time to hear the echoing thuds and bangs as the veiling bent and fell above them.

"Run!" She pushed Lydia and Jackson towards the stairs with the others. No one dared look behind them as they scurried up the stairs and sprinted through the hall. Her old track couch would be so proud of her for she had surely beat her Freshman record. By passing Lydia, Jackson, and Stiles she quickly helped Scott slam open the cafeteria doors, skidding to her knees and curving back in order to stop. Her palms were sweaty against the cold linoleum and her heart rate was through the roof. Hearing them close the and lock the double doors she took a moment to try and regain her heart rate and breathing before she threw up. She really had gotten out of shape this summer...

Stiles called out for them to stop forting the doors as Reagan got up and wiped off her hands. She stood at the window peering into the darkness for anything. A passerby, a car, the alpha, Derek...Derek. Her eyes strained to see the jeep and camaro still just waiting there.

Her gut clenched in remorse and her eyes snapped shut. She wanted to cry and scream again remembering those green eyes staring straight at her. The memory of half of Laura Hale was still fresh in her mind and the two merged together, both Hales looking at her with the same green eyes. But Derek wasn't dead. He couldn't be dead...not for her. A harsh guilt made her stomach roll and twist. She's never seen anything other than a stoic face or fuming anger on him. So the confusion and shock and fear that twisted his brows and crinkles his eyes and made him look so helpless had Reagan near shaking in her boots. And he had gone through that to push her out of the way...

"Nice Work. Really beautiful job, everyone. Now, what should we do about the 20-foot wall of windows?...Maybe start with stepping away from them." Reagan was pulled out of her thoughts when Stiles grabbed both shoulders and steered her towards the group like a child.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here. And I would really like to know why! Scott?"

"Somebody killed the janitor." Stiles broke the news. A round of disbelief followed before Jackson prodded,

"What, who killed him?"

"No, no, no, no! Thi-this was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed-"

"Don't you get it." He shouted at Lydia. "There wasn't a mountain lion."

"Who was it? What does he want? Scott?!" Allison kept looking to him for answers, ever time making his body jump and shake with anxiety. He didn't know what to say. None of them did.

"I-I don't know! I-I just...If we go out there, he's gonna kill us."

"Us? He's gonna kill us?"

"Who? Who is it?"

A silence passed between the teenagers and Reagan made a choice to lie through her teeth. "It's Derek. It's Derek Hale." Reagan froze, mouth still opened to speak when Scott beat her to it. Stiles quickly looked her over seeing the disbelief and anger on the oldest McCall's face.

"Derek killed the janitor?"

"Are you sure?"

"I saw him." Scott didn't want to look at his sister, feeling her tell tale burn of a glare on his face.

"The mountain lion-"

"NO, Derek killed them. Starting with his own sister." Stiles grabbed Reagan's arm to stop her from acting on the twitch in her hand. It was all they had right now and even though he was certain she was just feeling survivors remorse, Derek was most certainly dead.

"And the bus driver?"

"And the guy in the video store. It's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now, he's going to kill us too!"

Another tense moment of silence passed as the other three began to grasp the severity of the situation. Except for the small fact they thought they were dealing with a plain old psychotic man. Not a psychotic werewolf.

"Call the cops!"

"No." Stiles quickly replied. Regan took a chair from the stack and took a seat at one of the tables. This was giving her a headache.

"What do you mean 'No'?"

"I mean no. You want to hear it in Spanish? _No_. Look, Derek killed three people, okay?" Stiles cast a glance at Reagan when she ran her hands through her hair and cradled her head, trying not to cut in. "We don't know what he's armed with.

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him!" Reagan stared at the table, hearing Stiles and Lydia argue over calling.

"Yes! We're at Beacon Hills High School. We're trapped, and we need you to - but...She hung up on me."

"The_ police_ hung up on you?" Reagan twisted in her seat to look at the phone Lydia held.

"She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break-in at the high school. She said that if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested." Lydia sounded concerned and a bit put out. She wasn't used to not getting her way or being told no.

"Okay, then call again!"

"No, they won't trace a cell. Then they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here." Stiles sighed.

"What the...What...What is this?!"

Reagan watched as Allison fell apart with Scott quickly joining on the tailspin down. Jackson and Lydia weren't much help piling question after question on, leaving Stiles and Reagan to exchange share a look. They were gonna have to keep it together than.

"I don't know!"

"All right." Stiles intercepted the breaking Scott. "Why don't we just back off the throttle here, yeah?" He led him back over to the other McCall, Scott looking pathetically guilty with those puppy eyes Reagan turned to ignore.

"Okay, first off, throwing Derek under the bus, nicely done."

"I didn't know what to say. I had to say something. And if he's dead then it doesn't matter, right?"

"Except he isn't dead. Though even if he was, labeling someone that tried to help you not kill the people you love and also saved my life tonight, a demented stone cold serial killer is the shittiest karma you can put out." She finally looked him in the eye. "He deserved better than that Scott, anyone does."

"Reagan, bigger issues at hand here!" Stiles literally stepped between the siblings. "-like how do we get out alive?"

"But we are alive. It could've killed us already. It's like it's cornering us or something."

"So what, he wants to eat us all at the same time?"

"No, Derek said it wants revenge." Reagan reminded.

"Against who?"

"Allison's family?" The three looked over towards the pacing girl.

"Maybe that's what the text was about. Someone had to send it."

"Does add up with the rest of the time line." Reagan's brows furrowed in thought. The alpha had come to them because Scott had called it. So if had been running them around the school all night when did it send the text. Hell, where did it get a phone to text from?!

"Okay, assheads. New plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?"

"He's right. Tell him the truth if you have to, just call him." Scott pestered. Reagan followed his shifty glances to unsurprisingly, Allison. Was he really willing to put the entire department, including the sheriff, so his girlfriend would stop crying?

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive."

"Alright give me the phone." Jackson made a grab for Stiles and Reagan rubbed her eyes to the sound of a punch of fist to flesh before the thud of Jackson falling to the floor. Stiles may be lean but he packed a punch. His father had taught them how to defend themselves when needed. The tension in the room was becoming too much for Reagan and spying the kitchen doors she decided to be useful instead of standing around while Stiles called his father.

Her eyes scanned for everything and anything they could use. But so far found nothing but can openers and large pots. She was definitely going to reconsider bringing her lunch. Further and further she went into the kitchen, the little tinkling of refrigeration and freezer systems giving the poorly lit room an ominous feel. Horror movies would be off her Netflix queue for a while. That was when she found the door. With a desperate courage she put her hand and ear to the metal listening for movement outside. Nothing. So she got a bit braver and a bit stupider. Sliding out the thin deadbolt on top she cringed as the door creaked from opening. Peaking through the door she knew exactly where they were... she looked at the stairwell to the left calculating it as only ten feet away at most. This must have been the emergency kitchen exit.

The roaring and banging made her snap the door shut, her hands shaking before she realized it wasn't coming from her end but theirs. Apparently the Alpha was done waiting. It was the best chance they had... "Hey!" The others turned towards Reagan to motioned to the door she held open. "Stairwell!"

"Which only goes up!"

"Up is better than here!" Stiles agreed with her. The group began running to towards the kitchen, glancing behind them to make sure the Alpha wasn't right on their heels. Up the stairs they went, causing even the athletes of the group felt the burn on their legs from running for their lives. With no way to lock the stair doors they fanned out and each began trying different class room door, hoping the teachers weren't paranoid enough to lock them. Reagan couldn't help but be a bit offended when it was discovered most were.

Lydia tried the chemistry lab door and opened it with success. Signaling the rest of the group they shuffled quickly into Harris' class. Scott kicked a chair under the main door while Reagan made sure the back entrance was as well. She and Jackson pushed with all their might to slide a heavy lab table against the door, deciding that should be enough to give them the time to run out the other side if needed.

Low growling and the thudding of heavy feet had the teens become statuesque. Some, like Allison covered their mouths while others like Lydia and Reagan closed their eyes and begged for him not to charge the door already. A few moments of utter still silence passed between the teens as they heard him pass before the group broke out in hushed desperate whispers.

"Jackson how many people can fit in your car?"

"Five, if someone squeezes on someone's lap."

"Five? I barely fit in the back!" Allison quietly hissed.

"It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention."

"What about the roof? We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in a minute tops."

"Dead bolted here and on the actual roof door." Reagan sighed.

"The janitor would have the key."

"You mean his body has it...Oh so that one you won't argue."Stiles rolled his eyes at Reagan's uncaring.

"Bite me!" She hissed.

"Ay!" He stopped them. "I can get it. I can find him by scent, by blood."

"Well gee that sound like an incredible terrible idea! What else you got?" Stiles and Reagan both had the same accusing look of 'not gonna happen' on their face.

"I'm getting the key."

"You can't go out there unarmed, Scotty!" He blushed at his sister slip up and grabbed the first thing he saw. An extendable pointer with a foam finger at the tip.

"That's honestly insulting." was Reagan's stoic reply.

"Well, it's better than nothing!"

"There's gotta be something else." Allison tried to convince him.

"We're in a chemistry lab!" Reagan's arms spread out to show the various chemicals around the huge lab. Twenty cabinets, six trunks and four storage containers worth.

"What? Are we gonna throw acid on him!"

"No. Like a fire bomb. In there is everything you need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail." Lydia piped up.

"It's terrifying that you know that off the top of your head." She eyed the other blonde in surprise.

"I read it somewhere..."

"Sure you did." Reagan smiled before turning back to widen her eyes at Stiles. Lydia just became much more frightening.

* * *

If there was something more frightening than Lydia in that room, it was the fear of not knowing. Her brother, her baby brother, had just walked outside with a bomb. And she had let him. With no fight, no scolding, no threats to come back alive she just told him to be carefully and set him on his way. That wasn't her. That's wasn't how it used to be. Reagan McCall would fight tooth and nail in defense of her brother and yet the girl in the reflection she saw did nothing.

When did she become the one that needed protecting? And when had Scott become the protector?

It twisted her up inside the thought of telling their mother. Since she was little her father had implied that her job as the adopted child was to protect the biological one. And she did, sometimes too well, because it was easy when you love someone. And she always fought for what she believed in and what she loved. That's why the reflection of the herself in the window seemed foreign.

The anxiety of the unknown and the silence int he lab had Reagan's heart racing so loud she could hear it in her ears.

...she could hear it...

The thumbnail she was chewing on dropped from her mouth before she looked over her shoulder to the door. An awed and slightly frighten looked came over her face drawing Stiles attention. Werewolves could hear normal heart beats

Their heart beats were out of control meaning the alpha knew they were in there yet walked away.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked her.

"What did Derek say about the bus driver attack?"

"I don't know something like an initiation."

"Right. Second chance..." She breathed out. _To kill or be killed._

"Second chance what?"

"Jackson, you handed me the sulfuric acid, right? It has to be sulfuric acid. It won't ignite if it's not." Lydia brought Stiles and Reagan's attention to them.

"I gave you exactly what you asked for, didn't I?" He snapped.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm sure you did." But Lydia's attempt to calm her boyfriend did nothing to reassure Reagan who quickly strode to the bottle. She looked for a name but like most ordered bottles it gave only the compound formula.

"H2CO3?" Reagan read aloud before staring wide eyed at Jackson. "Jackson! Sulfuric acid is H2_SO4_!"

"What did he put in then?" Allison asked.

"_Carbonic_ Acid. We sent him out with soda." Reagan rushed the door ready to find her brother when Stiles grabbed her and Jackson locked the door once more.

"Stiles, get off!" She tried to pull away from his bear hug defense.

"No. Rea! Stop!" Pathetically, it was working as Reagan's arms were pulled in their opposite direction and were held to her by Stiles own arms. She couldn't get any room or friction to put force into her twisting.

"Stiles if you don't let me go, I swear to god!" She didn't know what to threaten she just knew she needed to get her brother. She began to struggle anew before a defining roar echoed off the thousands of lockers and bounced through the abandoned hallways making it feel like sitting int eh front row of an IMAX theater.

Stiles let go of a gone still Reagan while Jackson fell to his knees. Rer headache became a full migraine, the feeling of being punched repeatedly in the head the only way she could describe it. When it stopped the five teens all became still until Stiles made a quick observation. "What's on the back of your neck?" Stiles tried to reach for Jackson's shirt collar only to be slapped away. He and Jackson began arguing once more and Reagan was frankly tired of it. It wasn't like they fighting over a few cuts anyways, Reagan thought looking towards the strawberry blond just sitting there watching.

"Alright, can we not argue for half a second, here?"

"Scott should be back by now." Allison said right after. Reagan and her held a concerned gaze, an unsettling feeling in the spines.

A simple click had them all turning towards the door, Allison shaking the nob and calling out to Scott's silhouette before he moved past. Reagan however ran to the other door. She was about to call out his name when he suddenly stopped and turned towards her. Though the glass distorted his features one thing was very clear. His gold wolf eyes stared back at her. Unable to draw attention she silently backed away as his hand reached out and touched the glass quickly. "Scott?" was barely heard by her own ears. He pulled away like he was burned and continued down the hall and out of sight.

"Do you heart that?" Lydia interrupted the silence. The survivors attuned their hearing and soon enough found the faint sound of sirens growing steadily louder.

While the others rushed to the windows to watch the cars arrive Reagan couldn't help but stare at the door, seeing the thin scratches from his talon sharp claws on the glass.

* * *

When Reagan pushed through the schools main doors she took a nice deep breath of fresh air. Her little moment of tranquility would soon be over.

"And you're sure it was Derek Hale?"

"_No! _/ _Yes!_" The McCalls gave two very different answers in response causing sheriff Stilinski to stop on the stairs.

"I saw him too." Stiles had made the choice to stick with the story, casting Reagan a wary glance.

"What about the janitor?" Scott asked. Upon entering the building, the teens had been cleared and the blood found, yet blood that was left with no bodies to be found.

"We're still looking."

"Did you check under the bleachers? _Under_ them." He stressed.

"Yeah Scott we looked. Pulled them out just like you asked, there's nothing."

"We're not making this up." Reagan gave him a sour look, a very large part of it was made up. But Stiles pushed her shoulder to make her stop.

"I know, I believe you, I do." Sheriff tried to reassure them. He noticed Reagan's silence but assumed she was too upset to really remember much. She had been very sympathetic as a child and still held on to much of it. No kid, let alone the three he considered his own would, should have had to deal with this tonight.

"No. You don't You have this look like you feel bad for me. Like you want to believe me but I know you don't."

"Listen to me. We're gonna search this whole school. We're gonna find him." Sheriff was called by one of his deputies "Stay. All of you."A

As she followed the Sheriff move past her a car caught her eye, well a lack of a car caught her eye. Derek's camaro was gone. And last she remembered, he had the keys in his pocket. She couldn't help the little victorious smile.

"It walked right by us, you don't think it heard us?"

"Told you." She threw over her shoulder. Stiles made a face at her back.

"It wants me in it's pack, but first I have to get rid of my old pack." Scott's voice became softer, more frightened.

"What do you mean? What old pack?"

"The alpha doesn't want to kill us." Reagan came to the same conclusion as Scott.

"He wants me to do it. And that's not even the worst part!"

"How in holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?" It was a little hard not to take that personally.

"Because when he made me shift...I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill you, all of you." His eyes were apologetic, remembering his sister backing away from him. His first instinct had been to break through the glass, open the door and...he didn't want to remember the bloody rest.

"But you stopped. You looked me in the eye and you held back." Reagan's reassuring smile only made him feel guiltier.

"I almost didn't! And maybe next time, I won't be able to."

* * *

**_Please Review :)_**

**Poor Reagan's caught a bit of survivor's guilt. Let's make her feel better with some reviews!  
**


	8. S1E8: Lunatic

Season One

_"There should be a place where only the things you want to happen, happen..."_

_...Beacon Hills is not that place._

* * *

**Where the Wild Things Are...**

**Chapter 8:**

**Lunatic**

* * *

Reagan's door suddenly opened, the feeling of a presents in her room waking her from her lingering sleep. "Gah!" She clutched at her face in surprise. Her mother sat their calmly with a smile, a coffee cup cradled in her hands as she watched her sleep. "That is _so not_ cool!" Reagan scolded. She was gonna have permanent heart problems if people kept this up.

"_Yeaaaahhhhh..._" Her mother stressed, the first warning something was wrong. She peaked up through one eye, observing her mother's sweet smile. "You know what else isn't cool? Turning on the news and seeing a wanted poster for a guy your daughter was flirting with."

"What?!" Reagan sat up to stare at her insane mother. She peaked at her clock seeing she had only managed to fall asleep four hours ago.

"Derek. Hale." Reagan tried her hardest not to show the sudden surprise. Jesus, this was blowing up quick. "Yeah!" Her mother gave a sardonic grin. "I remembered him." At her daughter's tilted head she further explained, "You think I'm not gonna take note of a guy that looks like that around you? Tall, dark, brooding? Your my daughter, Rae, anything with a penis and leather jacket within a hundred yards of you lands on my radar. So do you wanna tell me what you two talked about or do you just wanna tell Sheriff Stilinski?

"You told him!"

"Not yet but you can bet your ass I'm gonna." She scoffed. "You're changing Reagan. You don't go out on runs anymore, last week you brought home your first C in I don't even know how long and you're shutting me out." Melissa McCall looked at her daughter with sadness before shaking her head. "Schools been cancelled today and tomorrow. Pancakes are waiting." Melissa backed away towards the door. "Oh and..you're crazy if you think you're going into work tonight."

"Mom!"

"Pancakes!" She reminded with a smile before closing the door. Reagan stared at the white wood in astonishment before falling back with a groan. And it wasn't even seven yet...

* * *

Her four day weekend should have been a time to relax and reset. However, with her own guilty conscious eating away at her and her brother's depression over his separation with Allison had left the the McCall household gloomy and lethargic. Finally entering school had only worsened Reagan's mood. While the others had been graced by the protection of minors, she was now "the girl who got attacked by that cougar." which in her personal opinion was just a tiny bit better than the previous "that girl that dated that gay guy". God help her if they figured out So after hearing her new name through the whispers of the hall and class she was surprised by the sudden use of her actual name.

"Reagan!"

"Yeah?" She asked with unease.

"Principles office." She didn't both asking why choosing instead to just take the pass from the teacher and leave the curious stares of her classmates who would undoubtedly begin talking as soon as the door closed behind her.

"Ms. McCall." The deputy greeted her in recognition as he closed the door on the way out. Left alone with the sheriff she took the seat he motioned to. Here it was, what she had been avoiding for four days.

"Hey. Reagan."

"Sheriff." She nodded back.

"You're mom, she uh says that you were friends with Derek Hale."

"No. Not really." She tried not to avert her eyes, a clear sign of lying, but found lying directly to the sheriffs face so much harder than omitting the truth. It was true on some part. She didn't know anything about Derek Hale. Not his birthday, not his hobbies, not even if he was okay. However, Mr. Stilinski wasn't sheriff on his good looks alone. He clearly saw through her discomfort.

"Reagan. I can't protect you in this if your not honest with me." When she gave him a blank look he sighed before eying her in question. Clear his throat, the sheriff began to flush a bit. "I know your a young impressionable woman and Derek is...a uh, attractive young man." Both Reagan and the sheriff averted their eyes away from each other. "Sometime younger partners in the relationship feel a duty to the older partner, especially in a se-"

"Stop!" She cried, her face crunched in disgust. The sheriff didn't mind though, relieved he didn't have to use the word _sexual_ towards the girl he looked at as a daughter. "It's been established Derek Hale is hot." As everyone over thirty had so kindly pointed out to her. "but I am not _sleeping_ with him, I don't even know him!"

"You're mother-"

"I work at the gas station. He left his wallet and I gave it back to him when I recognized him walking by."

"He just happened to be walking by your house."

"Yes." _Crap, no_. Reagan wanted to smack herself in the face when Stilinski wrote something in a file that seemed to trouble him.

"I uh, I've explained the situation to your principle an he's agreed to a police presence around the school." Clearly, byt the uniforms around campus and the deputies in each hall."He's also agreed to a bit of personal protection to be allowed." He pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside were three taser. "I can't allow you to have a police taser but should you three ever find yourself in that situation again." He gave her a pointed look, knowing out of the survivors they would be the ones to find trouble once more. "this will have enough voltage to seize the muscles and incapacitate him." He picked up the pink on and handed it to her.

She couldn't help but give him an unamused look. "Are you giving this to me cause I'm in danger or because I'm in danger and a girl?"

Sheriff Stilinski froze a moment. "The boys will be receiving ones as well."But that didn't appease her at all.

"You do realize this is kinda offensive, right?" She held up her new pink accessory. "Why can't one of the boys have pink? Like Stiles? He has a great complexion for pink." Her intimidation was gone, replaced with a nonchalant challenge. Th glint in her eyes one the Sheriff knew so well.

"Hauuu." The sheriff sighed, he didn't have time to lose an argument to her right now. "Just...get to class, Reagan." Reagan stood up and took a reached over to grab a taser. Pointedly taking the black one a bit farther away. "Have a nice day, Sheriff." She called over her shoulder as she slipped the weapon into her backpack. She nodded to Stiles on her way out the door, holding a hand up as she passed his sitting form, one that clearly told him she was not gonna tell him what was said.

This was gonna be a hell of a week.

* * *

Entering the temporary Chemistry class she took a seat near the back and began to quickly scan through her trouble areas one more time.

"Hey, you." She glanced up to see an unamused Stiles, the very opposite of his playful tone. Taking a seat in front of her he leaned back to whisper. "Why am I being forced to carry around a taser?"

"Because you and Scott refuse to take my word as gospel and this is a consequence."

"Mhmm." He nodded, his tone turning sarcastic. "Is yours pink?"

"No."

'Why's _mine_ pink?"

At that Reagan couldn't help but smile as she responded. "Because you're dad loves me." She taunted. Stiles turned around to glare at her accusingly but was distracted by Scott being yelled at.

After hearing the usual spew of discouragement, Reagan and the rest of the class quickly opened the blue test booklet the moment Harrison said "Begin".

The test was easy enough consisting of mostly multiple choice, fill in the missing elements, and a few essay questions scattered through. Her confined weekend had resulted in four days of studying and it appeared to be paying off as question after question she confidently circled and filled in answers. Apprehension began to nag at her and Reagan tried to force herself to concentrate. The attempt however was in vain as seconds later the scrapping as chair made her lose her thought mid essay response. Her brother quickly grabbed his bag and ran "Mr. McCall!" Harrison called. Reagan threw down her pencil and following right after.

"_Ms._ McCall!"

"Asthma!" She held out the inhaler from her jean pocket before disappearing out the door. She vaguely heard Harrison scream Stiles name before threatening semester failure on anyone else who dare move.

Jumping over his discarded backpack she didn't slow until she came to the locker room. Seeing Scott's shit thrown on the floor she braced herself in the doorway. Memories of the last time she had been in her with him made her gulp. The closeness of those fangs and glowing eyes to her would never leave her memory.

"Scott!" Reagan's breath left her lungs as Stiles ran into her near full speed. "Sorry." He flinched at her glare. Moving aside, Regan and Stiles both entered the locker-room with extreme caution.

"Make sure you're close to a fire extinguisher." She reminded him. Following the sound of the running shower Reagan put a hand over her eyes and peaked high through her fingers to follow Stiles.

"What's happening are you changing?" Stiles asked. Hearing him gasp for breath she took the risk and dropped her hand the same time Scott turned off the water. Thankfully he was still in his boxers.

"No. No, I can't breathe." He barely got out. Reagan ignored the dripping water and quickly handed him his inhaler, making sure he was okay before pocketing the inhaler. The werewolf looked up at them in confusion. "I was having an asthma attack?"

"No, you were having a panic attack...but thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack. Irony." Stiles sang.

"How did you know?"

"I used to get after my mom died, remember? Not fun, huh?" Regan and Scott's sympathetic looks made Stiles shift awkwardly.

"I looked at her and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer."

"Yeah, the medical term for that is heartbreak." Reagan tried to smile. Though it was inevitable, Reagan wished she could have spared his first heartbreak for just a little longer.

Scott gave a sad little sigh. "I can't stop thinking about her."

"Well, you could think about this, her dad's a werewolf hunter, and you're a werewolf so it was bound to become an issue." The McCalls look at him with unamused faces. "That wasn't helpful."

"Not at all." Reagan gritted.

"Scott, you got dumped. It's supposed to suck. It's supposed to hurt. On the upside though it's supposed to stop."

"How long till it stops hurting?"

"Well I'm three months in and so...probably four months?" She blew through puffed cheeks.

"It was like I could feel everything in the room, everyone elses's emotions." Reagan gave a side wise glance at her brother before looking at Stiles.

"It's gotta be a full moon. So we'll lock you up in your room later just like we planned. That way the Alpha, _who is your boss_, can't get to you, either." He planned, but Scott had a big doubt.

"I think we need to do a lot more that lock me in my room."

"What, you mean because if you get out, you'll be caught by hunters?"

"No. Because if I get out, I think I might kill someone."

* * *

Finishing up with lunch early Reagan decided to head to the library to return the books she had already gotten a notice on. Distracted by the police taped window that she could vividly remember the alpha smashing through she ran into a hard body. She either needed to start paying more attention or wear a helmet.

"We really gotta stop meeting this way." Reagan couldn't help but laugh at the situation. She just couldn't get a break today. Danny however took it as a sign of humor and tried to continue the good mood between them.

"Well we could be normal people and try to purposely meet each other without colliding. We're gonna kinda have too now." Reagan didn't know what that meant and Danny smiled that adorable dimpled smile. "You literally ran off before we got our group assignments."

"Oh crap. He's assigned them already?"

"Yep. You and me and Stiles.." He trailed off making Reagan incredible nervous for who the fourth member was. She and his awkwardness was one thing, combined with her and Stiles history of getting side tracked when put together and then Stiles and Danny's history of Stiles' sexual identify crisis pestering and the group was already at quadriplegic leveled disadvantage. Who else could possibly make them worse?

"Who's the fourth?" Danny's lips thinned trying not to smile or laugh.

"Greenberg."

"Gah! Greenberg." Reagan seethed to the side. "Isn't he out with pink eye?"

"Yep but that just makes Harris' happier." Danny's smile could not be contained. She hated Greenberg nearly as much as coach.

He was doing this on purpose, she could have sworn by it. Every group project he liked to use his manipulative and strategic mind to assign groups so dysfunctional that they were sure to probably fail. To this day they're was not a group in an assignment that had gotten anything high than a B in Harris' class. So pair up the exes, the irresponsible friends and the grades hated kiss-ass and watch as they all fell apart. Oh, yes: Adrian Harris was the closest thing to an evil mastermind she would find outside a comic book or Marvel movie. And if it wasn't for the fact she was one of his targets this year she might very well have admired him for his slytherin like qualities.

"I better get lunch before the good stuffs gone. I'll call you tonight." Danny smiled while walking past her. Reagan politely smiles as well, content on letting him just leave when a surge of courage made her change her mind. Spinning him by the hand she hugged him, feeling warm when he hugged her back.

"Good luck at practice." She withdrew from the hug looking into his near black chocolate eyes. His own dimpled smile and nod was all she needed to let go. A surprising realization emerged when Danny walked towards the cafeteria. She didn't feel the butterflies like she used to.

* * *

Reagan heard her mother greet Stiles in the foyer later that night. After just hanging up with a concussed Danny and nearly burning dinner she was a bit on edge. Knowing her mother was already running late she rushed to find a lid for the tupperware. Pressing it closed on her way out she found her mother staring at Stiles. "Key." Melissa pointed to the key in Stiles' hand.

"Yeah. I had one made." Her mother looked at Reagan for answers. She had none.

"That doesn't surprise me. It scares me, but it doesn't surprise me." Stiles dropped the heavy bag filled with Scott's restraints. Both McCall women looked at the bag in surprise at the rattling of what sounded like heavy chains.

"What is that?" Melissa pointed at the back with her free hand.

"Uh, school project." Once more, Melissa turned to Reagan for answers who simply smiled as she retreated into the kitchen once more. Though she heard their muffle voices she could not hear what they were talking about over the low music playing and the clanging and banging of fixing three more plates before cleaning up the kitchen. The sound of shouting minutes later making her pause before stomping feet came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"He's such a...why's he..." Reagan looked up from the pan she was scrubbing to a frustrated Stiles. She had been previously informed of Scott's little outburst before and during practice and she couldn't exactly blame the boy for his anger and frustration.

"It's the full moon. Hopefully he'll stop being such a dick tomorrow and we can kill him then." She nodded to one of the plates on the counter. Stiles began to dig in immediately, stabbing his food to the point Reagan had to kick him.

"Don't break the dish!" She sat down and joined him.

"Speaking of dish." Stiles pulled out a dog dish from his bag of tricks. "Where'd you move the markers?"

"Some place you wouldn't find them." She glared. Seeing he wasn't changing the topic she huffed before motioning to the cabinet next to the microwave. Stiles followed her direction and found a large can of pepper. Opening it up he glared as multiple markers and colored pens fell into his hand.

"Really?"

"After the Adderall induced color fiasco of 08, yeah REALLY!" Stiles opened his mouth to argue but instead just took the large black marker and put the rest back, despite temptations to do otherwise. Once finished with his arts and crafts project he grabbed Reagan's bottle of water before walking out, showing her the SCOTT written on the bowl. The boy really needed to stop taunting werewolves, it never did them any favors.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Reagan hit the counter in anger, nearly tripping she flew up the stairs so fast.

"You kissed her, Scott, okay? You kissed Lydia. That's like, the one girl that I ever-"She found Stiles venting. She held her tongue when she noticed that he had apparently forgone the chains and trusted a pair of handcuffs to hold him. "And you know, the past three hours, I've been thinking. it's probaby just the full moon, he doesn't even know what he's going and tomorrow, he'll be totally back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumb-ass he's been. A son of a bitch, a freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend." Reagan could only give Stiles a pitiful look.

"She kissed me."

"What?" The two asked. Scott had the nerve to look up and smile maliciously.

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. She would have done a lot more, too." Reagan pushed Stiles out the door and away from her jackass of a little brother. Rounding the corner she watched as he had to brace himself on the wall, his eyes going glassy as he avoided eye contact with her. But having him near tears just wasn't enough. "You should have seen the way she had her hands all over me." Scott bragged. When Stiles slid down to the floor and covered his ears she had enough. Marching into her room she grabbed the little green spray bottle from her dresser before marching back. "-done anything I wanted. Anything!" Scott's yelling was replaced with growls as she cut him off. Shooting him in the face with the water bottle before she shut the door on him.

Stiles' eyes were red but no tears had been shed. He looked at her with caution as she took the opposite wall in front of him, pressing her feet to his feet. She merely shrugged adjusting the sprayer. "What? It works at the cats...and apparently werewolves." She eyed the door to the now quiet room. The only sound the grunts from Scott and the clanging of the radiator from him juggling the handcuffs. She choose to just fiddle with his feet, pushing and tapping her feet against his own. After his mom died, Stiles didn't like to feel weak or vulnerable let alone show it to other people. So she didn't adjust the small wipe to his eyes.

"He wasn't alone you know. There was another person in that kiss."

"You can't side with him!"

"I'm not siding with Scott. I'm siding against Lydia."

"Why do you hate her! You've always hated her!"

"Because she's not good enough for you Stiles! You're funny, your reasonably attractive-" Stiles narrowed his eyes at her. "-arguably smart-"He didn't know if she was complimenting him or insulting him. "- and ridiculously loyal." She flung her arm out, motioning to his jerk of a best friend.

"Stiles, please let me out." Scott begged from inside.

"Shut up!" She kicked at the door. "I'm making a point!"

"Not really." Stiles scoffed.

"You spent ten years following and fawning over Lydia. You deserve someone to follow and fawn over you back. Someone that's not gonna leave you, who's gonna have the same loyalty and pathetic devotion you do. And Lydia Martin is not her...or him." She threw in. Stiles' face went blank before opening his mouth.

"It's the full moon, I swear. You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose." Scott cut him off. The two hallway occupants looked towards the door. "Please, Reagan, let me out. It's starting to hurt." Scott tried to appeal to her protective nature. "It's not like the first time. It's the full moon. It's Allison breaking up with me. I know that's it's not just taking a break. She broke up with me and it's killing me. I feel completely hopeless. Just, please, let me out." He sounded so pathetic.

"We can't." Was the quiet response. The silence that followed didn't last long. Scott was enraged, trying a new at breaking the cuffs, groaning, growling, and clanking the handcuffs against the radiator in his struggle. Stiles covered his ears and Reagan mentally recited the elements of the periodic table to distract themselves from the heart wrenching sound. A few minutes later it all stopped, Stiles drawing back Reagan's attention.

"Scott, are you okay?" Silence followed Stiles question. Total silence. Not even the sound of heavy breaths of the clinking of struggling handcuffs.

"Scott!" They open the door and were met with the absence of werewolf. Where he once was, the handcuffs lay in a bloody pile. The puddle of blood turning into blood droplets that lead straight out the window. "We really need a lock on that thing." Racing down the stairs Reagan ordered Stiles to drive around. "Whistle and call his name if you have to!" As she ran for the phone and began making calls. The first, stupidly yet full of hope was to Scott's new phone. When that went to voicemail she realized it was going to be a very long night.

* * *

"Are you sure?..Okay, thanks." Reagan's foot tapped anxiously as she hung up the phone once more. So far no one had seen Scott and no one had suffered an animal attack. That was good, wasn't it? Surely it didn't mean that he had run into the alpha and gotten himself - Oh sweet baby whovians.

"Where the hell have you been!" She screamed at the wobbling figure of her brother entering the front door. He began walking upstairs without acknowledging her and Reagan could only curse in a mixture of annoyed relief. Calling Stiles she waited impatiently for his voicemail to be done before telling him the "wolf came back to the pen" and to call off his search.

After hanging up the phone she tried to take a calming breath and not act on the rage that began to bubble inside her. He had no control over what he said or what he did or the subsequent worry and panic is caused them. Instead she decided that he could probably use something to eat. After heating up a plate of left overs, and using her remaining energy to keep herself from putting it in Stiles customized 'Scott' bowl she opened the fridge to get him a bottle of water.

She would come to realize soon enough that Derek Hale was indeed a ninja.

Closing the refrigerator she froze froze at the sight in front of her. Her mind taking a moment to catch up, her hands went lax, dropping the water bottle before she launched herself at him. Derek couldn't help the surprised face he made when she hugged him, instinctively bracing her with one arm in return to keep them from tumbling over.

"You're okay!" Reagan released her death grip, taking a step back to look at his face. Her huge smile was aimed right at Derek and though his only reaction was a blink and a raised brow, he couldn't help but feel...something, seeing her look at him like that. Like he was the good guy for once. "You are..okay, aren't you?" She studied his slightly pale complexion and the tired circles around his eyes. Yet even that and the scuff of dirt near his ear couldn't deter the fact that he really was undeniably handsome. Something she hadn't taken much notice of until it was blatantly pointed out to her by not only her mother but her pseudo father.

"Besides the state wide man hunt? Yeah." His smart remarked seemed to ruin the moment as her grin stopped short to a sarcastic smile.

"Oh fun. Sour-wolf is back." She tapped her fingers on the counter next to her. Her guilt was quickly diminishing by the second knowing he was indeed okay but there was still one thing left before she could sleep better. "I -uh. Thanks for...you know. Saving my life." She tried to avoid eye contact in fear of getting teary eyed.

"He's fine." Was his only response. He seemed to have a real issues with the words _Thank_ and _Welcome_.

"What?" She turned back to him, confusion taking control. "Scott. He'll be fine." "Oh, right. Thanks." Remembering her brother but not wanting to sound ungrateful she motioned to the heated up left over containers. "You're more than welcome to help your self. Anyone who helps save two thirds of the occupants' lives get free range to eat." Not expecting an answer she picked up the plate she had made along with the water and checked on Scott. His green eyes following her as she left gave her only a slight warmth that went unaddressed.

For the better, the woke an almost asleep Scott and presented him with the meal. Without a greeting yet with heavy eyes he began to dig in. Obviously not in the mood to talk she simply told him she'd be back to check on him in a few before turning off the over head light and leaving him with the softer desk lamp and hall light.

Coming back down she was surprised once more to find Derek gone without a trace. Her once thought lost cellphone rested on the counter. A newly created contact under the name "D" still on the screen. Judging by the circumstances a burner phone he had picked up some where.

Unable to stop herself she quickly changed the name before pocketing it.

Something simple and covert that she believed fit him well.

_Ninja._

* * *

**_Please Review :)_**

**_New Manip pics on on profile! Which is your favorite? What would you like to see in future ones? Sorry for the late update. Did anyone else have issues with Fanfiction acting up? _**


	9. S1E9: Wolf's Bane

Season One

_"There should be a place where only the things you want to happen, happen..."_

_...Beacon Hills is not that place._

* * *

**Where the Wild Things Are...**

**Chapter 9:**

**Wolf's Bane**

* * *

"Faster! Much faster!" Scott ordered uneasily.

"Hey, Rae, I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here."

"I'm doing 85 in a 55 zone, Stiles. Any faster I'll kill us!"

"Well if you don't go faster, _they're_ gonna kill us!" Reagan didn't dare risk taking her eyes off the dark and curved road to check. With a new determination she pressed harder on the gas peddle, the camaro roaring to life on the abandoned road as it soared to a 95 and climbing. When she could no longer see headlights in her mirrors, Stiles turned on the walkie talkie.

"_All unites, suspect is on foot heading into the iron works._" The sheriff was clearly heard. Slowing down considerably, she made a hard right towards the iron yard. In less than two minutes they were there, Reagan slowing the car down when they approached the bright lights going off like flash grenades. They found Derek either taking cover or pinned to the side of a load lifter, trying to cover his sensitive eyes and head from the flashes.

"Get it!" Stiles called to him before rushing to crawl into the back Scott. Running against bullets, Derek was in the car and closing the door when Reagan took off once more, the echoing clanging of bullets hitting the car only pushing her to go further, the car tilting when she had to make sudden turns to get out of the complex and avoid police detection. The moment they were back on the roads and under the cover of darkness Scott began the fight.

"What part of laying low don't you understand!"

"Damn it!" Derek slammed his hand against the dashboard. "I had him!"

"Who the alpha?"

"Yeah. He was right in front of me, and the f-freaking police showed up" Derek held but the curse at the last minute.

"Oh, hey, they're just doing their jobs." Stiles defended his father out of habit. Derek however wouldn't budge, his simmering fury making Stiles retreat into Reagan for protection until Derek had moved his gaze elsewhere. Scott was his new target.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the _entire state_!"

"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it!"

"Alright!" Reagan intervened. "How did you find him?" He didn't respond, retreating once more into the silent and stoic sour wolf Stiles had so aptly named him. "Seeing as this is the second time I've saved your life, can you try an' trust me for at least half a second!?" Reagan didn't like this one way street. She trusted him, with her and her brother's life, not only because she had to but because he had earned it. And she felt she had earned his.

"Yeah, all of us!" Stiles leans in to command. Derek looked at him with the same simmering fury and moves towards the boy. "Or just her." He shakes his head in surrender. "I'll be back here." He swallowed.

"The last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy names Harris."

"Adrian Harris?" Stiles leaned forward in surprise before Reagan pushed him back.

"You know him?"

"He's our chemistry teacher and dedicated life ruiner." Reagan cringed.

"Why him?"

"I don't know yet." He sounded frustrated.

"What's the second?" Derek leaned over and shows the boys a piece of paper, Reagan only managed to glance at.

"Some kind of symbol. What?" He didn't miss Scott's look. "You know what this is?"

"I've seen it...on a necklace. Allison's necklace." He lowered in his seat.

"Since when?" Reagan looked at her brothers hunched form through the rear view mirror.

"Since her birthday. You never noticed it?" Scott didn't know why but that seemed to irritate Reagan's already strained mood.

"No, Scott." She rolled her eyes. "I have more important things to worry about than checking out your girlfriend's chest."

* * *

Her mood would not improve by the morning. "Give me my notes back, you little thief!" Reagan slammed the locker the next day.

"It's not like you need them. Sorry!" He flinched, opening his locker back up to dig out her neat little booklet amidst his paper jungle. "Why are you suddenly freaking out?" He eyed her flip through the chemistry notes with ease, making sure he hadn't damaged or changed anything.

"When you get a questions wrong he glares at you with those beady little eyes." A deep frown settled itself on her face, remembering. "Death glare takes on a new meaning now." She shivered. Preoccupied, neither noticed Jackson behind Reagan until his hand reached through them to slam the locker shut.

_Why do they keep doing that?! _Scott gave an unnoticeable sigh.

Reagan jumped, moving away from him and to the other side of Scott.

"I know what you are, McCall."

"What?... What?" Scott stammered.

"I know what you are."

"Sorry. No idea what you're talking about." Reagan tried to deny it but Jackson's smug face only narrowed into a glare.

"Yeah...yeah, you do. And here's the thing, however it is you came to be what you are, you're gonna get it for me, too."

"Get what for you?" Reagan tried to smile in confusion, her eyebrows even creasing. Deny. Deny. Deny!

"Whatever it is. A bite-" Scott had to look away at his locker and swallow while Reagan's smile twisted in a flinch. "-a scratch, sniffing magic fairy dust under the moonlight. I don't care. But you're gonna get it for me or uh,- " he had the nerve to grab Scott by the chin and turn his head towards Reagan, pointing over her shoulder. Craning her neck, she saw Allison laughing. "-she's gonna find out about it too."

While Scott couldn't look away from Allison, Reagan watched as Jackson cockily walked away. The second he was clear from the hallway Reagan began to back up and slid behind the corner to call "Stiles!" drawing it out.

The boy in question looked up from his locker at her. He looked like Reagan imagined she did. Wanting to know what the hell he did to be punished or just plain run. Sadly this wasn't a problem any of them could running away from.

"How the hell did he find out!"

"I have no idea!" The three teenagers couldn't help but raise their voices in panic.

"Did he say it out loud..the word?"

"No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly." Scott scoffed.

"Okay, maybe it's not as bad as it seems. I mean, he doesn't have any proof, right? And if he wanted to tell someone, who's gonna believe him anyways?"

"How about Allison's gun dealing, crossbow wielding, werewolf killing, father?!" Reagan glared at him angrily, shoving him into a more secluded hallway.

"Okay, it's bad."

"Where's Derek?" She suddenly cut him off, still whispering.

"Hiding. Like we told him to. Why?"

"Maybe he knows what to do. I mean it can't be the first time a teenage werewolf has exposed their existence?" She abruptly froze with the other two teens, the severity of the situation brought back to light. It sounded less sarcastic in her head...

"Oh! I have an idea!" Stiles face lite up. "It's gonna take a little time and finesse, though." Stiles bit his lip.

"We have that game tonight, it's quarter finals. And your first game!" Scott reminded him. Reagan wanted to advocate for Stiles but right now the expose of Scott as a werewolf was little more important.

"Huh, do you have a plan for Allison yet?" She turned towards her brother, gently hitting him in the chest to gain his distracted attention.

"She's in my next class."

"Alright, go get the necklace then!" Reagan gave her brother a hard push out the door before grabbing Stiles and pulling him along. She had decided to ask for a blood pressure cuff for her birthday.

* * *

Stepping into the girls bathroom, Reagan froze hearing the sniffling and huffs of muffled crying. However with class in session and no noise around, those littler noises seemed to be sobbing screams. Before she could decide whether to leave them in peace or ask what was wrong Allison looked up to see her through the mirror.

"Are you okay?" Guilt from never taking the time to befriend her or even really know her making her respond.

"Yeah. Yeah..." Seeing Reagan's blatantly disbelieving look she finally caved "...no."

"Why do I have the feeling my brother caused this?"

"He didn't mean too. He uh, he sent me pictures of us because he thought it would make me happy when all it does instead is remind me how horrible I feel for breaking up with him." Allison used to rough paper towel to try and wipe away more smears of running mascara.

"He does mean well, he just, he's not, he's stupid." Reagan could only sigh.

"Then why do I feel like the stupid one? I know in my gut he did it to protect us but I just can't stand that feeling like he's hiding something you know?"

"My first serious boyfriend who I was madly in love with picked the worst possible time to come out of the closet as gay." Reagan tried to lighten the mood. "Yeah, trust me, _I know_." Reagan rolled her eyes. "But Scott's just like you and me and Danny, trying to find that transition of being 'the one' to being 'the friend'. It sucks but-"

"It gets better?" Allison tried to be positive and Reagan didn't have the heart to tell her it would just take months to do so.

"Yeah. Now-" Reagan pulled out her spare mascara and handed it to Allison. "Word of advise. Start using waterproof."

* * *

Approaching her brother and best friend an hour later at lunch her temper could no longer be contained hearing the tail end of their conversation. "Just that I know nothing about girls, and that they're totally psychotic."

Holding her tray with one hand the free one flattened and was swung, making a sharp impact to the back of Scott's head. "In what fictitious universe do you live in that you thought _that_ would be okay?"

"Like that!" Scott rubbed the stinging sensation with one hand while pointing at Reagan with the other."I couldn't get the necklace."

"I noticed!" Her eyebrows rose in sarcasm. "But don't worry your empty little heads. I've ingeniously come up with plan B."

"What's plan B?"

"Just steal the stupid thing." She flicked the lid to her ice tea bottle at his head.

"Couldn't we just try getting to Harris?" Stiles shook his head, looking at a forlorn Scott.

"My dad put him on a 24-hour protective detail, okay?"

"As proven by the deputy posted outside his class in case you didn't notice. The necklace is all we got." Reagan reminded him.

* * *

Finally free from the madness of werewolves, all remaining energy and focus was now dedicated to the soul crushing chemistry project due in two weeks. Reagan waved to the sheriff pulling away as she opened the door to the Stilinski residence.

"Honey, I'm home!" She sang, walking up the stairs.

"Rae-Rae!" Stiles opened his door to greet her. Her smile dropping to become a threatening line. "No-no?"

"No-no." She shook her head, pushing him aside. Throwing her bag onto the bed next to her she paused when there was a second shadow next to her own. Spinning around she nearly swung her fist at the werewolf standing not a foot away from her. "The HELL!"

"Can you stop hovering!" Stiles snapped, checking through his blinds to make sure his father had left.

Derek looked ready to punched him in the throat so Reagan fearlessly pressed both hands to his stomach and pushed him backwards and into a chair near Stiles bed. Looking around the room she settled on digging in her bag. Between a few notebooks, she pulled out a large book making Derek's eyebrows raise in his signature 'Seriously?' face. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ was presented to him. "There. Wizards, witches, werewolves." She rapped her knuckles on the hardcover. "Have at it."

"I need you to cash in your guilt card on Danny." Stiles addressed her, wisely keeping his gaze away from Derek. The feared werewolf throwing glances at the back of Reagan's head to show his displeasure. _If she wasn't a human girl and so..._

"What? No! Why?" She actually squeaked. And that drew the beta's attention.

"I need a favor." Stiles bit his lip and cowards from her narrowed eyes.

"What do you want him to do?"

"Trace back the origin of the text that brought Allison to the school so we can figure out where the Alpha might be hiding or who's helping him, that way Derek can take care of him, teach Scott to be a proper werewolf, and we all go on with our merry lives with me starting first line with Lydia on my arm and-."

"Stiles! Breathe." Reagan snapped. The teen gaped in a breath. "How much adderall have you had today?"

"Just a little bit..." His eyes trailed away from her disbelieving gaze. "...more than recommended."

"You want me to do what?"

"Trace a text."

"I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do." The goalie tried to remind his partners. Reagan for the most part was staying out of it. Only observing the boys bicker.

"Ghh, and we will, once you trace the text." Stiles persevered.

"And what makes you think I know how?" Stiles froze with his mouth hanging open, and out of reflex glanced at Reagan for answered. Danny misread the look and instantly turned to her in betrayal. "You told him?!"

"No!" She looked aghast.

"I-I looked up your arrest report, so.."

"Why?" Danny bluntly asked the boy who had just recently took an interest in him. The smallest male looked between the exes and fiddled his thumbs as he shrugged.

"You were dating at the time so..." Reagan wanted to be angry but couldn't help feeling a little swell affection. She held back verbally, but her smile and face clearly held a silent _"Aww!_"

"I-I was 13. They dropped the charges." Danny tried once more to derail Stiles plan.

"Whatever."

"No! We're doing lab work." Danny brought the other chair over towards Stiles' desk.

"Who's he, again?" He motions towards a silent Derek sitting and reading in the corner.

"Um, my cousin...Miguel."

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Reagan and Stiles both looked back to see the dark crimson on his torso before sharing a guilty look. Stiles quickly made up and excuse about nose bleeds that seemed to satisfy Danny's curiosity for the moment. Though to keep from risking further questions or suspicions he quickly reminded _Miguel_ he could borrow one of Stiles shirts. Derek did not look particularly amused and after shutting the book he threw it on the bed, ignoring Reagan's dagger like stare of annoyance. Apparently he had issues not only saying thank you but protecting other peoples property. It's like he was raised by wolves...oh. She flinched, remembering.

"Uh, Stiles?" Derek brought the teens attention to him holding up a shirt. His slight frustrated glare was unnoticed by two individuals who weren't looking at his face.

"Yes?"

"This...no fit." He pulled the shirt to make a point, drawing in Danny and Reagan's stares as his pectorals and biceps flexed.

"Then try something else." Stiles turned back around only to catch Reagan staring before confirming his suspicions and finding Danny in a similar eye lock. It was sometimes alarming how genius he was, the buzzing of an invisible light bulb shining above his head so clear in his ears.

"Hey, that looks pretty good, huh? What do you think Danny?" Stiles tapped Danny. Reagan's eyes slowly moved over the curves and lines of his back with the hint of a smile pulled at the corner of her mouth. The lower back dimples just above the line of his jeans drawing her eyes downwards until they were covered by the horrible blue and orange shirt.

"It's not really his color." Danny tried to keep his eyes diverted. Reagan however had the advantage of peaking through her hair as he once more changed, a familiar and unwanted heat beginning when he lifted it over his head.

Oh, dear god!

Chastising herself she quickly looked away and focused on the lap top screen in front of them. "You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Danny-Boy?"

"You're a horrible person." The exes both gave Stiles a judgment look.

"I know. It keeps me awake at night...Now, about that text-"

"Stiles! None of these fit." Derek's eyes held the threat of violence though he tried to be civil and inconspicuous with Danny in the room. Too much attention or interest could bring about a memory of the poster Danny had likely seen once or twice showing a sketch of wanted serial killer Derek Hale. Luckily, Danny didn't seem to be more interested of what was below the neck then above it. And that realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text." Derek continued to look through clothes and after a moment Reagan decide to take mercy knowing none of Stiles' clothing would probably fit him. No longer feeling she was needed she silently excused herself form the room, she shoulders tense as she left. Taking the discarded shirt next to a riffling Derek, she nearly jogged to the Stilinski's laundry room. The set up of the house burned into her memory as much as her own. Like a robot she entered the laundry room, open the empty washer, put in Derek's shirt, put in the basket on the floor, pour soap, close washer. All of it was done with the struggle of thinking about not thinking about thinking about Danny checking out a guy. It was harder then she thought, and in her focus of unfocus she found herself surprised by the presents behind her.

Stepping back she blushed when her posterior pressed against firm thighs, making her shoot up straight, cracking her back, before spinning around. "You're like a freaking furry Houdini!" She slapped Derek's bare chest turning her head to avoid staring at him. She could feel the warmth of a blush on her cheeks and was trying her best not to make it worse. "You're supposed to be half naked upstairs."

Derek was not amused at all leaned over slightly to look at the wash going that now held his shirt. That raised eyebrow of his was becoming quite adorable and quiet annoying. "Don't feel too special. I just needed an excuse to leave the room. Watching your ex oogle someone else isn't exactly a recommended pass time." She snapped in true Reagan fashion. She didn't like feeling vulnerable, certainly didn't like showing it to tall, handsome, _crap there it was again_. She would have been fine had it not been so blatantly pointed out to her by the worst people to do it. Her mother, being one of them.

Since the not so subtle accusation of sleeping with him, Reagan had found herself for lack of better words, re interested in the world of...physical connection. You don't know what you've got till it's gone seemed very fitting for her life as of now. Normalcy, popularity, and dating, as shallow as it was, were things Reagan as really starting to miss.

It wasn't just the little flutters she got when holding hands.

It wasn't just the warm peaceful embrace of a languid cuddle.

It was the kissing, the caresses, the sex.

That spin tingling, heart pounding, mind racing feeling that came from a passionate kiss, skin brushing skin and the act of being completely bare and exposed in front of someone who at the time's attention was solely and undoubtedly on you. It was terrifying and exhilarating and Reagan missed it, despite the only two encounters and disastrous results.

She could only imagine what it would be like with someone actually interested and able to return that pleasure.

She could only imagine what it would be like with someone like Derek.

Peaking out of the corner of her eye she met that intense gaze once more. Those icy green eyes surrounded by the rings of light brown and navy blue tilted with his head. Leaning forward, Reagan was frozen as one arm braced against the washer behind her. Those one of a kind eyes became hooded, looking back and forth between her own, as if looking for something. The eager tremble of muscles under her belly button made her desperate.

"Shirt."

"What?"

"Shirt." She grabbed the sheriff's forest green t-shirt that was folded next to her hand. Pressing it into his chest she used his glance downwards to the cotton to side step him and head back towards Stiles room. Glad to find Derek finish pulling it on when he entered the doorway behind her. Trying to put some space between them and calm her erratic heart beat which she was sure he had heard, she rested her shoulder against the window and watched as cars and kids below passed by.

"There. This text was sent from a computer."

"This one?"

"Registered to _that_ account name?"

"No, no, no, no. That can't be right." Stiles was frantic.

"Who?" Reagan just had to asked.

"Your mom." The three men, one of whom wasn't quite sure why, stared as her entire face fell and her body went ridged. That heartbeat that had confused Derek, had suddenly skipped.

* * *

_Beacon Hills Hospital Long Term Care_ mocked the brooding Reagan. She had her arms crossed childishly in contempt of the conversation before her. Int the front seats Stiles and Derek were talking to Scott about the Argent necklace. Non f it interested Reagan, too caught up in fuming over the pure accusation that her mother had anything to do with the Alpha on a murder spree. Derek didn't seem to be caching the hint and even Stiles' resolve was fading a bit. Everyone just wanted this werewolf shit to be done with.

"And where are you, you're supposed to be here. You're first line, you're not gonna play if you're not here to start!" Reagan was brought from her trance to watch the conflicted emotions playing on Stiles face. Derek's scoff and annoyed eye roll made her turn her attention to him.

'Hey!" She snaps quietly next to his ear. "It's important to him! What? Like there was never something important to you when you were in high school?" Derek's glare softened just a bit remembering an incident during his time on the basket ball team. Coming to, he averted his eyes from Reagan and set his mouth in a thin firm line.

"Tell him I'll be there I'll just be a little late, okay? Alright, thanks." Stiles hung up.

"You're not gonna make it."

"I know"

"And you didn't tell him about his mom, either."

"Not till we find out the truth."

"Which is that my mother is not an alpha, alright!" She glowered at the beta. He spared her a simple glance before once more tuning to look at the hospital before them. Reagan was the first to get out adamant to prove her mother was being set up somehow.

"By the way, one more thing..."

"Yeah." Derek slammed Stiles head into the steering wheel making Reagan choke. "Oh, God! What the hell was-"

"You know what that was for. Go. _Go_!" Derek hollered at him. Out of pure fear Stiles joined her outside the jeep.

"Why did you let him do that!" He whined at her. Reagan gave him a disbelieving look, resisting the urge to slap he back of his probably concussed head.

Splitting up they found the floor they were told to be on completely empty. No staff appeared to working and the only noise was the near muffled sounds of respirators, and heart monitors behind the heavy wooden doors.

"Where the hell is everybody?" Stiles spun around like a cartoon trying to find even a flash of life in the white hallways.

Having enough of "Where's Waldo" she called Derek. The name Ninja, giving Stiles some pause as he followed after her.

"We can't find her. We can't find anybody!"

"_Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle. Room 306"_

Reagan resisted rolling her eyes but did as she was told. _Please_. It was a six letter word that most three year olds could use not however 20 something werewolves.

Entering the room carefully as to not be disrespectful she and Stiles stepped into the empty room, observing the wheel chair, robe, and vase of fading flowers that occupied the otherwise plain room. "Here? You're sure it's here? It's empty, Derek, no bag, no body, nothing."

_"What?"_

"He's not here. He's gone, Derek." A moment of silence passed and in it Reagan's spin straightened. Something wasn't right, and Derek knew what.

"_Get out of there right now Reagan! It's him. He's the alpha. Get out!_"

Grabbing Stiles shirt she began to backtrack out the door only to nearly drop her phone. Based on the heavily scared burns on half of his face, this was the infamous uncle Peter.

"You must be stiles. Ah, and the lovely Reagan!" His smile was anything but disarming.

"What are you doing here?" They turn their attention to the other end of the hallway. A red headed nurse in all white blocks their exit plan. "Visiting hours are over."

"You helped him." Reagan refused to show fear, unlike her best friends flailing about next to her. The accusation was clear and the nurse, Jennifer, made no attempt to even look offended or ashamed. In fact, she looked almost proud. "Made the call about the high school prank, texted Allison...you set up my mother." She growled.

"Oh my god, we're gonna die." Stiles stuttered.

The nurse seemed to take that as an okay and pulled out a syringe of something before charging at Reagan. Her attempt to block was futile as she needle pricked her skin and was injected, the cold liquid making her neck ache and shiver when it mixed with warm blood. Out of anger she push Jennifer backwards and grabbed the needle hanging painfully from her neck, throwing it to the opposite corner and putting pressure on the tiny but hurting wound. Her black leather Ninja appeared, elbowing the once more ready nurse in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"That's not nice. She's my nurse."

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way." Derek orders the teens. Stiles dropped to the floor with no where else to go as Derek grabbed the swaying Reagan around the waist before spinning her behind him.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family." The admission alone had Derek wolf out and ready to rumble. Reagan being pushing int the wall closest to her as he charged his uncle. The young woman tried to grip at the wall but found her legs beginning to turn to jelly and her vision getting cross. Within a moment of cursing herself and that bitch of a nurse she feel onto the cold hard floor, both worried and relieved she didn't feel the impact. Turning her head she watched the fight Derek was losing, trying to keep her vision from crossing or going dark.

Her fight, like Derek's, was over all too soon and Reagan laid unconscious and numb on the floor not even waking when Peter grabbed her by one ankle and began to drag her behind him like a child's blanket as he followed his injured nephew. She was swung towards Derek, the smooth and polished floor providing a much smoother transition in the swing of her body. Derek caught her before her head hit the metal wall. A deep guilt and worry settling over him as he tried to find a heart beat past his own erratic one.

"She's fine!" Peter rolled his eyes before watching with interest as Derek picked her up. That way she didn't look so lifeless. Indeed her heart was beating but it was soft and slow, as shallow as her breathing. "Look at that face." Peter ran his finger over her temple and cheek in a caress. "Tsk. Smart, quick, pretty. She'll be perfect for the pack." His smile made the beta's gut turn. "In fact, I'll even let you turn her." He said it like it was a favor. "I'm betting this one will actually survive, and if not, ehh, I'll end it for you." Derek stared up at his uncle before his eyes lowered to Reagan.

He stared at her unconscious face before his eyes were drawn to her shoulder, the smooth skin exposed. His attention on Peter was broken when he felt Reagan's face nuzzle into his chest. Brushing the scattered hair away from her face a deep frown settled itself on his features. The choice shouldn't have been so easy, but it was. "Give me a chance to explain, Derek." He stared at Peter with a torn gaze, Peter's sickening smile directed at the two below him After all, _we're family_."

* * *

_**Please Review :)**_

_**Why are all Jennifers evil on this show? _**I'm thinking of a one dirty-spin off in which Reagan and Derek hide away on a beach in Mexico under the names Miguel and Isabella. Thoughts? ;)**_  
**_


	10. S1E10: Co-Captain

Season One

_"There should be a place where only the things you want to happen, happen..."  
_

_...Beacon Hills is not that place._

* * *

**Where the Wild Things Are...  
**

****Chapter 10:****

******Co-Captain******

* * *

"Scott. I think you're getting the wrong impression of us. We really just want to help you reach your full potential." Peter tried to sympathizes.

"By killing my friends." As the newest, least powerful, and most naked of the three werewolves Scott found it just a tad hard to come off as authoritative as he was trying to in the dark and otherwise empty locker room. Their surprise visit after the game and identity revelation had his head spinning.

"Sometimes the people closest to you can be the ones holding you back the most. Sorry, what are there names again?" He looked to Derek for answers. What an obedient little Beta he was.

"Reagan and Stiles." Derek met Scott's accusing glare head on. Not even a trace of guilt marking his face.

"Ridiculous." Peter shook his head in disappointment. "What ever happened to 'John' and 'Jane'? Ah!" Peter scolded the furious looking new-turned.

"If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you...I'm okay with that."

"Maybe you could try and see things from my perspective." Scott could only grunt in agony as Peter dug his claws into his spine. The Hale men, left him withering on the floor in pain, taking their leave about the same time Stiles pulled up to the school with an unconscious Reagan in his jeep.

Their problems were quickly piling up higher than they knew what to do with.

And it was only a matter of time until someone got hurt in the avalanche.

* * *

**Sooner rather that later apparently as Thursday evening found one of them face to face with an unseen, yet not unheard, threat.**

"Have a nice day." Reagan sent the previous customer off. She nearly left the register when the woman browsing in the snack food suddenly stepped up.

Placing her items on the counter, Kate looked the woman up and down. Dirty blonde hair, big blue eyes, lush lips, and the typical body of teenage jail bait. Seems Derek's taste hadn't changed much.

Hmm, so this was Reagan McCall. Rumor and files had it that she not only knew Derek but was personally involved. I.e. she was screwing him. And there was no way in hell you don't pick up on a werewolf when in bed. That adrenaline, the lust, the feelings and scents, it would have at one point or another triggered an at least partial transformations. And based on the background from Allison, this blonde wasn't the kind to just brush off glowing eyes or growing fangs.

Oh she remembered Derek Hale _very_ well. Those eager hands, the bright green eyes, the huff and puffs of his chest as he gasped for breath. His features had enhanced and settled through the years but Kate was near remembered fondly the time when it had been all her's. So eager to learn, so eager to give. She wondered if he had changed much in bed since. That bruise on McCall's neck hinting he hadn't. _He always had been a marker._

"Must be a real beast in bed." She knowingly smirked.

"Excuse me?" Reagan froze mid scan. The blonde woman pointed to the bruise on Reagan's neck. Having been running late she had forgone a concealer or cover up, leaving the bruise on her neck exposed to all. The one saving grace is that it could be mistaken as a hickey. Her mother didn't ask too questions, choosing to instead tell her she was happy for her and to be careful. Confused at first when she asked if she was ever gonna meet the guy Reagan looked into her mirror only to find the evidence of her assault. She didn't even remember coming home.

Eh, it was easier then explaining be stabbed and drugged by a psychopath's bitchy accomplice. So she went with it..

"I just notice the hickey and all. I used to have a boyfriend who loved to do that. He liked to play the big bad wolf." Reagan schooled her features to remain neutral. Could this be any more awkward?

"You seem like the type to go for older guys. What with the cars, the experience, the _sex_. Am I right?" Kate grinned. She just got such a kick out of it!

"Excuse me!" Reagan couldn't help but gape. What the actual fuck was with this lady? "That's no-"

"None of my business I know." Her hands were held up in surrender, the insincerity clear to the McCall. "Sorry." She shrugged.

"Is that all?" Professionalism was a must, no matter how much she wanted to throw the can at her head.

"Yep." The blonds eyes searched over her once more before pulling out her wallet and handing over the debit card and then signing the receipt and taking her leave.

The name signed forcing her to pause and access the situation.

_Kate Argent._

"Be safe." Kate smiled from the door. Pulling down her sunglasses she exited the gas station Food Mart while ignoring the younger woman's dumb struck stare.

Oh, she was gonna have fun with these two!

* * *

Somewhere along the way the stairs of the McCall household had transformed into El Castillo.

Or at least that's what it felt like. Contrary to popular belief being drugged and knocked out for over twelve hours was not as restful as it seemed.

"Reagan!"

"Mother!" She mocked, freezing in her doorway. Swaying on her heel she faced her mother.

"I need help."

"I need sleep." She sighed after her meeting with Kate Argent the added mental anguish and questions only added to her stressful eight hour shift.

"I'm in change." Melissa's eyebrow rose.

"I let you think that." Reagan's brow mirrored. Melissa McCall opened her mouth but stopped unable to think of anything. Taking mercy, Reagan decided it must be important enough for her to ask so it wouldn't hurt to at least see what she was in so dire need of help with. She slid her way back to her mother's door, giving her a gentle pat to unpause her while she passed. "Don't worry, I let everyone else think it too."

"I'll punish you later."

"I'm sure you will." Reagan's mouth curled into a smirk as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. Melisa gave her one last wary glance, unable to stop her tiny smile as she pulled on her jacket.

"Promise not to over react? I have a date."

"What!" She yipped, all fatigue zapped from her, replaced once more with unbound excitement. "Who, what, where, when, why-"

"Why!?"Her mother scoffed. That sung a bit. Had she really become one of those moms that's just a mom? "Why...would I overreact?" The teen covered. "Reagan you and Scott have- _had_-" she quickly corrected. "-a tendency to be intimidating when you tag team 'em and stare 'em down."

"I-we...what do you want with me!" She changed the topic, flustered.

"I don't know how it is you even know how to do what you do but I need you to make me beautiful."

"You are beautiful, mom." She smiled sincerely.

"Ha. Alright." Melissa grinned bashfully and nodded. "Punishment is off the table, but seriously...I have half an hour to get rid of ten years of dark under eyes and wrinkles. You caused half of them now come over here and fix 'em." Melissa held up her foundation and sponge.

Reagan took the almost never used make up and placed them back on the counter. Kissing her mom's cheek she pulled her hair back and rested her head on her shoulder. Through the vanity mirror she observed the vast differences between their appearance, the fact they were close in skin tone a little comfort to her.

"You're gonna need more than a little foundation for those bags." She teased. Melissa quickly smacked her daughters arm reaching out to smack her hip again as she rushed out to get her make up kit.

Less than ten minutes later Melissa was trying not to laugh at the tickling on the make up brush on her cheeks. "Stop! I'm almost done!" Reagan bit her lip in concentration, she didn't know why this was so easy on her own face.

Snapping the concealer lid back on, she pulled back to admire her finished product. Any trace of the so called wrinkled her mother seemed to claim where gone without a trace. Any many who could keep his eyes off her was an idiot.  
"Good?" Melissa opened her shadowed eye hesitantly. The green, gold, bronze combo brought out the flecks of amber and green in her irises.

"Beautiful." Reagan corrected. "BTW I'm not telling Scott she gathered the make up and brushes in her hands before quickly leaving the room.  
Scattering them back on her bathroom counter she was alerted to the panic of her mother's voice between her and her brothers room. "What? What-What's wrong?" Reagan quickly ducked in front of her mother studying to see if her make up was smudged or she got some on her outfit.

"Is it my hair, my makeup?" Her mother was equally as nervous.

"No. Nothing. You look beautiful."

"You look amazing." Allison reassured the McCall women. Reagan stepped back with them to admire her hard but unneeded work.

"Amazing. Why do you look amazing?" Scott's brows furrowed in confusion before flinching at his sisters hit.

"Because _amazingly_ I'm having dinner for once with a member of the male gender who's over the age of 16."

"Who again?" Reagan scratched her head.

"It's a medical rep that came into the hospital today. Yeah we just kinda started talking and the next thing I know I'm saying yes to dinner and really hating myself for skipping the gym last week."Melissa's nervously rung her hands together trying not to look at Scott's awestruck face of Reagan's tired but giddy gaze. Now on top of everything else she was gonna feel guilty for keeping her up when she as so tired.

"What medical rep?" Scott's inquisition was punctuated by the ringing of the doorbell downstairs.

"_That_ medical rep. And I'm not...I'm not ready. Oh, I'm not ready. I'm not done, so if you could please just get the - get the door a-and talk with him, okay, just...be nice." The three teens watched as Melissa near vibrated in nervousness before zipping off to finish, leaving them to exchange humored looks. Reagan pointed to the door below them in a reminder to Scott before she quickly followed after her mother.

Shuffling back into the bedroom Reagan quickly began searching for that other earring in the pile of suds and hoops and dangles only to come up empty handed again and again. The mounting pressure of the door bell ringing doing them no favors. Decided to nix the idea all together she rushed her mother to take out the one she had in before frantically excavating to find a new, matching, pair for the outfit. That damn door bell acting as annoying tic-tok.

"Scott for the love of god. Please!" Her mother was exasperated. Handing her the new earrings she had chosen Reagan rushed down the stairs to answer the still unanswered door. Bypassing her brother she shoulder checked her still standing confused looking brother in annoyance.

"It's twist and pull, Scott." She twisted the knob with a flourish. However when she did in fact open the door she looked found it completely snide smile falling into a look of confusion. Glancing back at her brother she finally took notice to the way his throat moved in a gulp, his hands balling into fists at his side and his eyes stare intently at the door only to pop open in alarm. "What?!"

"Hello there." That voice...

Her heart stopped. Her smile dropped. Her arms spasmed and twitched at how quickly she tried to slam the door before she had even fully turned around. All within a two second window. But using her entire body weight wasn't enough for Peter's single hand. "Really? Slam the door in my face? Come on, guys. Take a second and think that through."

"I'll tell her." Scott piped up from behind her.

"What? That I used to be a catatonic invalid with burns covering half my face? Good luck with that."

"If you hurt her, if you even touch her-"

"Scott, if I may interrupt your listing of the top five most impotent-sounding threats for a moment, try to remember that I've been in a coma for six years." He tried to play innocent, a look that didn't belong on a serial killers face. "Don't you think I'd like to have dinner with a beautiful woman? Or maybe you think that I've come up with an idea. Like how it might be easier to convince you to be part of the pack if your mother and sister are too." Reagan's blood boiled when he began to walk her backwards, cornering her and Scott into the house. It reminded Reagan of the first run in they had had with Derek. Except then she moved because of a possible threat, now it as a very clear and real one. Finally feeling her brother next to her she had some sense of security.

"You need to understand how much more powerful we are together, you and me and Derek. Did you know that some of the most successful military operations during the Second World War were the German U-boat attacks? Do you know what they called them?"

"Wolf-packs." Reagan supplied.

"I knew you were the smart one." Peter's hand raised as if to touch her and Reagan took a step back, crossing her arms.

"I know the German's lost the war." Scott distracted him. He wasn't exactly dumb either, keep the situation claw-less and maybe he had a chance to keep the over powerful alpha away from his family.

"I think most historians would argue that was a failure of leadership. And trust me we won't have that problem here."

"So switching out one murderous tyrant for another is going to end things differently how?" Reagan

"Comparing me to Hitler?" Peter's eyebrow rose in a familiar fashion that left Reagan glaring. If Derek hadn't persuaded him differently she could have been a great addition to the pack.

"No. Hitler was more liked." Reagan gritted out.

"That actually kind of hurt, Reagan."

"Hurt?! How about this for _hurt_. You touch our mother and so help you god, I will make sure every Argent and agency in the state is looking for you." Reagan's boldness was perfectly times. Though Peter's eyes turned red and his mouth turned into a sneer, his lunging was cut off to a lean when Melissa McCall appeared behind them.

"I'm ready, I'm ready. Sorry again." She smiled. Taking a no calm and collected Peter's arm they began to leave.

"Mom!" Reagan cried.

"Yes. Sweetheart?" Melissa stopped to give them pointed looks. Now was so not the time to get third party cold feet.

"Have a good time." Scott put his hand on Reagan's shoulder.

"Enjoy it while you can." She hissed quietly, knowing Peter would hear her. The second they had pulled away Reagan had the phone to her ear. Knowing there would always be someone to be there last minute batman. "Stiles..." She would soon change her tune...

"Stiles!" Reagan tried to brace herself for the impact. Twelve minutes should have been enough time for them to come up with a better plan, and yet they hadn't.

_Bump_

Reagan unbuckled and slithered low between the seats and the dash board, ignoring Stiles open mouthed disbelief. " Go. Go!" She hissed, waving him to go.

"_Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Stiles!_" Reagan flinched and crouched even lower hearing her mother yell at Stiles. Knowing her mother would be giving him a piece of her mind for a while Reagan took the opportunity to call Derek once more. His phone rang and rang but once more went to voice mail.

"Hey, Derek. It's Reagan. Quick request here. Can you, I don't know,-" Her eyes rolled on their own accord "-step away from the dark side and put a leash on your uncle. The whole using innocent people to get what he wants is annoying in itself but when it's our mother...well, that just pisses me off. So call me back as soon as possible. Thanks, bye." She ended on a not of false sweetness the entire message oozing sarcasm and underlying threats. Glancing into the rear view mirror Reagan did a double take when she saw Scott running like hell _away_ from the homicidal werewolf trying to make a move on their mother. Reagan gave an exasperated huff as she stared daggers out the back window.

* * *

**_Please Review :)_**

**_Alright, so the spin off is definitely a go. However, it ill be a lengthy one shot not really a "spin-off" and it'll hint at what I have planned for season three and four of this. (I always plan ahead my stories so be on the look out for clues). Sorry for the long wait. It was just one of those chapters you have a hard time taking from head and putting to paper (screen?).  
_**


	11. S1E11: Formality

Season One

_"There should be a place where only the things you want to happen, happen..."  
_

_...Beacon Hills is not that place._

* * *

**Where the Wild Things Are...  
**

****Chapter 11:****

****Formality  
****

* * *

_How did this happen? How did things spin out of control this quickly?_

Blood, pain, fear, screaming.

_Oh god. _

_There was so much blood!_

"Don't die. Don't die. Please!" She repeated the mantra to herself as she tried to think.

Her arms were becoming sore from holding down the jacket over the wound. Her lungs were on fire from the cold air she gasped in. And her ears were ringing, nearly drowning out the sounds of those screaming around her.

"Where the hell is the ambulance!" She screamed desperately into the crowd.

She was losing it. She couldn't lose. She had to be strong. Take control of the situation like her mother taught her. But she'd done all she could, she was _doing_ all she could.

_How did this happen?... How did this happen?!...It was just a dance!...It was just a stupid dance!  
_

* * *

**Three Hours Earlier:**

"You should go."

"No."

"You still have that blue dress you never wore."

"No"

"Why don't you-"

"Do you have a hot date?" Reagan shot up from her prone position on the couch. Her eyes matched her accusatory tone, glaring at her mother standing above her behind the couch.

"What? No! Why? Did someone call?"

Reagan looked down at her hands knowing that by 'someone' her mother meant Peter. Since their date, every time the phone rang her mother looked slightly hopeful. Only to let out this little sigh of disappointment when it wasn't him. It hurt, keeping these things from her, watching as she and Sheriff Stilinski tried to figure out a world they didn't know exist...trying to keep tabs on children doing so much worse than what a parent could think of.

"I-I just think it'd be good for you. I know your so busy with school and work but you never go...have fun anymore!" Her mother sighed. "I just feel like...one day I came home and my kids don't talk to me, and my awkward son is running a muck and my butterfly daughter has cocooned herself up in her room. Did I do something? Was it the date?! Because I deserve to have my own life too. I mean you kids couldn't expect-"

"I don't have a date!" Reagan loudly confessed to stop her mother's tangent.

"Neither does Scott! At least I don't think he-"

"EW! NO! Have you lost your mind? I'm not-"

"Than go stag! Or whatever the girl version of that is." Melissa clapped her hands together in an almost begging pose.

The two McCalls entered a stare off, and while Reagan's stoic expression was on point, Melissa had been the source of Scott's puppy eyes.

The added decades to perfect them had Reagan caving. "Fine! I'll call Lana and maybe, _maybe_, I'll go."

* * *

Turns out, she did indeed _have_ to go. Lana had made it clear that she could not be walking into that gym alone. And seeing as her boyfriend had near dropped dead from a snot festering flu, Reagan was the fall back. Coming back to her room after making sure the cats were feed she couldn't help the mocking grin that slid across her face.

"Pant's off, now!" She heard her mother order as she came running out of Scott's room.

"So you _do_ have a date!"

"Wow! Look at you, oh my babies grew up so fast!" Melisa held the pants to her chest as she fawned. Reagan's pale blue dress brushed around the ankles of her bare feet. Her neckline was lower than any mother would like but still covered all it needed to while hinting at her curves. The loose flow of the empire waistline showed her hips and slight hourglass figure while the wide plunging back revealed the smooth lines and curve of her spine. Overall the dress made her look like an ethereal ice princess. "You look so beautiful."

Reagan "You have to say that. You're my mother. Anything less reflects bad on you." Melissa gave a large grin at her daughters words, fighting back the nostalgic tears as she watched her daughter rifle through her closet for a pair of heels. Sometimes when she feels she's made a bad choice, she could still hear her daughter exclaim, _"maybe I picked you too." _Blinking her eyes furiously she reminded her daughter of the chill in the air and ordered her not to forget a coat before leaving the room.

It wasn't until she heard Melissa trying to calm her brother down across the hall that Reagan pulled out her phone. This morning she had been called to Deaton's office and told to bring a shirt for her brother as the one he was wearing had to be cut off to gain assess to the bullet lodged in him. That fact alone nearly gave her an anxiety attack but pared with the knowledge he had lived because Derek Hale had walked into gunfire had her distracted all day.

He had saved one of their lives again, and while Reagan liked to think of herself as only mildly competitive she couldn't help but hate the fact he had one up on her. A number was quickly dialed and as she placed the screen to her ear and heard the ringing, she couldn't help but stare at the spot he had once stood not that long ago. _Could he really be...?_

Her focus came back upon hearing the automatic voice mail. "You better be off brooding somewhere because if you're dead...Just-Just call me back. Feel free to stop by and then do your weird creepy ninja act just let us know your alive." Her anger lulled to real concern. Giving a little sigh she quickly remembered who she was talking to. "Otherwise I'm totally buying a bloodhound to sic on your ass!" She added as an afterthought. She clicked the phone off just in time to get a text from Lana, letting her know she was outside waiting.

Reagan slid on her heels, grabbed her clutch and phone, and ran out the door. Or at least tried to. Her arm was quickly grabbed at the top of the stairs."Are you gonna help me?!" Scott begged. His older sister gave him an angry and indignant look. He released her immediately and flinched at the clutch that smacked him gently in the face.

"Of course, you idiot. I'll unlock the back gym doors and keep a watch out for Coach but that's as far as I go. Now, I never thought I'd have to say this but, _please_, put some pants on." She used the same clutch to push him out of her way before continuing down the stairs and out the door.

As the door closed behind her, Melissa tapped his shoulder and handed him his finished pants. "You know you're in front of the window, right? Wave goodbye to your sister and her friend." Scott turned and blushed bright pink seeing Lana wave back at his mom, Reagan giving him a dry look as he ran out of the windows range.

* * *

_Working your fingers to the bone _  
_Driving you mad and he shoulda known _  
_Wrap it baby I'm taking you home _  
_Get off your thrown _  
_I want you alone_

The band began a new song and Reagan watched Lana joined a Junior on the dance floor. Not wanting to literally stand there next to the punch bowl, she grabbed her drink and walked off towards the bleachers on the side. She took a seat near the center not wanting to be to close to those dancing while also not wanting to completely hide out in the shadows at the top. A few rows above her one of the guys in her chemistry class caught her attention. The pointed chin, the dark hair, and the cold blue eyes stood out in the winter themes lighting.

"Riley?" He tentatively asked.

"Reagan." She corrected with a grin, lowering her drink.

"Matt. I recognized you from chemistry. You're the one that did that paper on the psychological roles law enforcement and police protection had on civilians."

"You're in my Sociology Class?" She turned towards the younger man who had come down to sit beside her.

"No. But Ms. Eddison also oversees the newspaper and year book." Matt raised the camera in his hand in explanation. "She was really impressed with it. I was too."

"Oh. Thanks." She shifted the cup of undoubtedly spiked punch uncomfortably, not really remembering the sociology paper itself but rather the fact the night before the Alpha had killed a clerk and traumatized Lydia and Jackson. It's main example was Sheriff Stilinski who had patiently answered her interview questions before they and Stiles' dinner/interview were interrupted by the alert of a body found at the video store.

"Have you ever thought about joining the paper? You'd be surprised how many get out of class free cards we're given."

"I think I'll pass." Her eyes happened upon a couple in the middle of the dance floor and immediately she grinned. "But uh, I'll give it some consideration if you do me a favor."

"What?"

"See that couple over there?" He followed the aim of her finger as she leaned in closer to him. At the tip was non-other than the Sophomore Queen Bee herself, Lydia Martin in all her glory dancing with...someone other than Jackson Whittemore.

"Lydia?" Matt asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Could you get a couple shots of them?" She tried the puppy dog eyes the rest of her family had, hoping they would work just a fraction as much as they did for Scott.

"Sure but isn't she here with Jackson?"

"No. He's here with Allison as...a favor." The name instantly seemed to catch Matt's attention.

"Oh. I've been looking for Allison all night." Matt mumbled not as quietly as he would have liked.

"You know her?" Reagan turned to him in surprise. Small world.

"Y-yeah. I uh, I've kinda had a crush on her for a while." He smiled at her before raising his camera and getting the couple into focus. Snapping a few pictures Reagan eagerly leaned over to see the finished product, knowing Stiles having photographic evidence to remind himself it wasn't a dream would be the best present in the world. To have it in the yearbook for everyone in their school to see as well would make him explode.

_"McCall!"_

Matt and Reagan jumped at the sudden cry from coach Finstock, both quickly looking around. She wasn't having the time of her life but up until being ditched she was haivng enough fun to forget she was supposed to be on defense for Scott. Opps! "I see you! Come here, buddy." Reagan quickly found her brother as he was the only one darting in between teenagers making his way through the crowd.

"What's your brother doing?"

"Something stupid." Reagan sighed into her cup. Within a few moments the gym had gone quiet as the spot light was shone on Coach trying to push away Scott and...Danny.

"What the f-"

"Yes, coach?" Scott could be heard challenging.

"Okay..." Coach chuckled nervously, and spun around to see all the accusing eyes on him -"you hold on... you...I was just saying he's not supposed to...I mean, I wasn't saying he shouldn't. You guys don't think. I was just...Just dance everybody! Just dance! It's a dance! It's a-It's a party!" He motioned for the band to start back up as he scurried away.

Within a few moments couples were back to being engrossed in each other and even those on the bench got up for a dance.

"I've got to left feet but-" Reagan smiled kindly at Matt's offer but shook her head. She wasn't much of a dancer to begin with, so dancing to a slow song with someone she's only just properly met wasn't in the cars tonight. Luckily he would get his turn on the dance floor.

_"I'll take a turn, hot stuff."_ The two looked out to see Lana offering her hand to Matt. Her red dress was almost as bright as her hair and for a moment you could see Matt's throat bob as he was pulled onto the dance floor before he ever had a chance to answer.

Deciding her presence wouldn't be missed for awhile, she waved to Lana and left to explore and maybe get some fresh air. She hadn't even made it out of the gym's doorway when a familiar speckled side kick collided into her. "Whoa!" Stiles clumsily steadied her. "Double whoa." He took in her appearance. "You look...cold. I mean because you're not wearing a coat. But you do look like an ice princess, but you know, hot._ I_ don't think you're hot! I mean, _you are_ but not to me. I mean-"

Reagan rubbed her left temple with her index and middle finger but couldn't stop from smiling at his attempt at a compliment. "Stiles!" The gaping boy shut up immediately. "Repeat after me. You look nice, Reagan."

"You look great, Reagan." The blonde gave a thankful smile at his ad-libbing, remembering he could be the sweetest thing when you worked around his ADHD.

"What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be living your fantasy in there?"

"No. I came out here to find her. She...She went looking for Jackson a while ago but she should be back by now." He seemed annoyed and frustrated.

"Alright, I'll help you look but maybe you should think about the fact she's probably with Jackson somewhere." She didn't want to see his face crushed at the thought but it was better than having him search through the school finding them in a more vivid and worse situation.

"She's not." He interrupted her. At her pitying face he motioned towards the hall behind her. "No really, she's can't be because he's right behind you." Reagan turned around to see he was indeed. "Where the hell have you been?! Did Lydia ever find you?"

Even in the dimly lite hallways Jackson's pale and clammy skin could be seen.

"What? What's wrong?" Stiles asked concern growing the more he avoided eye contact.

"I was out behind the school, and I was- I was out-" He looked Reagan in the eye and she could almost feel the fear radiating from him as he was unable to continue.

"What happened?" Her voice was hoarse and stoic. When he broke eye contact and began to shake she knew he had done something so horrible it would make him afraid of them once they found out. When he began to turn around, possibly to walk away Reagan snapped and lunged, grabbing him by the shirt collar and jacket lapels she used her entire body weight to push him towards the wall. "Jackson. What. Did you. Do!"

"I told them."

"About Scott?" Stiles had to clarify, as Reagan was too dumbstruck to speak. Her eyes fell to the floor as she stepped away from him. She didn't want to be near him. With a new resolve seeing him carelessly nod his head like he hadn't put a death sentence on her brother she found a new resolve.

"I'll take the gym and parking lot, you check the fields and locker rooms. We call the second we find them and get them inside."She ordered Stiles. He took off in the opposite direction of Reagan who was stopped by the hoarse voice of Jackson. But she wouldn't have it. Not now.

"Wai-"

"Shut up!" She hissed at him with a venom so unlike her. Jackson noticeably flinched away from the slightly older. "Just _for once_ in your god damn life, shut up!" Once his quivering mouth was shut she took off on a dead run back into the gym.

She shuffled through the crowd asking his teammates and her own that new him if they had seen her little brother. Time and time again the answer was no, not lately, or "not since he put coach in his place". She was desperate and it showed when she finally grabbed the one guy she had so far managed to avoid.

"Danny, have you seen Scott?" There were no pleasantries, no smiles, and no warning for the poor boy as once more he was pulled away from his date by a McCall. Seeing the glare his boyfriend shot him he quickly answered. "He's not here. He left with Allison a few minutes ago."

"Where?!"

"I don't know probably the parking lot." Danny squirmed. Ex-straight lover to a gay guy or not, the meeting of the ex's was always horrible.

"They seemed to want to get out of here." His date stopped beside them. "Maybe you should take a hint and go find him."

Neatly groomed eyebrow raised and her fiercest bitch face on she threw a quick thanks towards Danny before running back out the gym. She would deal with him later. She couldn't find it in her to apologize to the other to people she bumped into or nearly stepped on as she ran, the cold air around her burning her lungs as she ran towards the back parking lot.

The metal doors were heavy then she remembered and the night darker than she had thought. It wasn't hard to miss her brother in between the yellow buses. Afterall, he was pretty well illuminated by the headlights of the two car blocking each end, their engines revving in a threat.

Scott looked back and forth between the cars and Reagan opened her mouth to scream at him. All he had to do was roll under the bus and come out the other side. Instead he stood there, staring at something inside the bus before the tires squealed.

With no time, no powers, and no idea what the hell to do she did the only thing she could.

She let out a blood chilling scream and fell to the floor.

_I was just supposed to be a stupid dance..._

* * *

**Please Review :)  
**

**I'm really back this time!**

**Also, for those who've asked, Lana's face claim is Jane Levy. She will guest star again. Mexico spin off will be published Christmas eve/morning! :D  
**


	12. S1E12: Code Breakers

Season One

_"There should be a place where only the things you want to happen, happen..."  
_

_...Beacon Hills is not that place._

* * *

**Where the Wild Things Are...  
**

****Chapter 12:****

****Code Breakers****

* * *

The spacious hospital elevator gave the four inhabitants plenty of room but for one of them it just wasn't enough to keep from feeling suffocated. Reagan ran over what happened again in her mind, each time the feel and smell of blood hit her bluntly.

What could she have done different? What cold have stopped this? Questions upon question lapped around her brain while she stared down at the bland gray floor.

"Miss? Miss McCall?" Reagan looked up from her dress and turned her head to Deputy Palvin one of the two officers sent to accompany them to the hospital and up to Lydia's room. "Would you like to change? One of our officers can bring you clothes from your house." Reagan was confused at first by his question, but as her hands brushed against the cold damp skirt of her dress she understood.

Looking down, she realized blood had pooled around her knees, lap and was streaked across her chest and arms. Her hands were coated in dried blood making them feel rough and flaky, her nail beds still home to Lydia's congealing 's dark jacket was concealing what blood had stained him,Though both were pale, shaky, and rumpled, Jackson only looked hungover compared to Reagan's horror movie appearance.

"No. No. I-I'm fine. I'm..." Should she tell them the truth? That the danger wasn't over but in fact still happening? That her brother the werewolf was out being hunted by a psychopathic family while she was stuck here with the asshole that ratted him out and the only other two people that knew and could help were both missing?

_Probably not._

So she simply stopped talking, looking forward and just reminding herself to keep calm. She immediately regretted it, squeezing her eyes shut tight once she saw her reflection in the distorted metal doors. God, seeing the whole picture was even worse than seeing parts of it.

_When did she get blood on her cheek?_

The small ding of the elevator and the sudden flood of sounds had her opening her eyes. She immediately spotted Sheriff Stilinski pacing the hallway in front of what had to be Lydia's room.

The two teens rushed to him quickly, Reagan's crusting hands rubbing over her cold shoulders while Jackson rubbed at the back of his neck. Maybe it was out of nerves, or maybe guilt, but she personally liked to think it was from the multiple blows she managed to land on his head and neck before they got out of the car.

Change to "

She had been calm and collected the entire way to the hospital sitting in Jackson's passenger seat, staring straight ahead thinking of how she screamed for her brother, how she had to watch him run off into the forest, and how wide Chris argent's eyes were as he stared at her like a ghost that shouldn't be there over his daughters head, like she wasn't supposed to see that.

She shouldn't have seen it. They shouldn't have been there. None of this should have happened.

And with that thought she had screamed, turning and slapping and clawing at Jackson's head and shoulders and neck with as much force as the cramped little Porsche would allow her to have like some savage animal before his repeated yells of 'I'm sorry' pierced through her savage attack and made her stop. So she sat there brushing away the tears and apparently smearing blood on her cheek before they got out and were escorted up here.

Reagan should have felt relieved seeing her friend surrounded by what she knew to be the two best trauma surgeons in the hospital. But all she could think about was how white Lydia looked in that beige bland room.

"Hey. Hey! What the hell happened to that girl?" Sheriff Stilinski's near growls stole her attention.

"I-I don't know. I went out looking for her-" Jackson tried to explain, stumbling over his words as his mind darted around deciding what to say or what to keep to himself as his gaze was bounced from Reagan to Lydia to the Sheriff. And dear god, his head was killing him!

But the Sheriff had picked up on his erratic and uncertain words, the clear signs of a lie being formed so obvious to him. "What, you just happened to wander into the middle of that field and you just found her there like that? Don't lie to me, son!"

"N-No, I -" Jackson was cut.

"Hey!" Reagan gave a startled yip when Jackson was grabbed by the jacket and thrown up against the wall. She had never seen the Sheriff like this and it had jump started her nerves. "What happened to her?!" He roared in Jackson's face.

"This isn't my fault!" The young boy tried to defend himself.

"She's your girlfriend! That's your responsibility!"

"No, she's not, okay? She didn't go to the formal with me." Jackson looked over at Reagan, trying to convey that while he was maybe guilty for Scott, he would not go down for this.

"Then who'd she go with?" Jackson's attention whipped back to the Sheriff and it would be a lie to say he didn't actually like being the one to taunt him with the truth.

"Do you really wanna know? She went with Stiles." Jackson nearly smirked as the Sheriff's grip slackened immediately from his coat and his face lost much of it's anger to be replaced with disbelief. "Stiles took her." He repeated at the Sherriff's doubtful expression. But it didn't make things better, if it was possible it made it worse.

Sheriff Stilinski dropped one hand before he brought it up again, Jackson flinching away when he thought it was going to connect with his face. He was almost ready for the blow when Reagan shouted, "Don't!" And for the first time the Sheriff really looked at Reagan.

Her big blue eyes were bloodshot and wet with unshed tears. Her lips were a cold blue and trembling. And her skin was pale and held goosebumps all over as she shivered. That alone would have made heart drop...but the blood that stained her hands and dress and streaked across her left cheek made his stomach sink.  
Sweet Jesus, Lydia Martin looked bad enough but to see the side effects of what happened on the child he had fed and dressed and looked after like one of his own for over ten years had his throat closing. So he had to ask. He just had to know whether or not his son could have done this.

"Is it true?" Each word was measured carefully with terseness.

Reagan Amelia McCall, for all that she had done for him and his son, for all that he knew her to be, lied straight to his face. "Yes." Because if that was true, then Stiles was the main suspect in this attack. And he couldn't let his mind wonder off to that possibility.

"Where is he?" The Sheriff's betrayed, doubtful look made her feel small and alone as she stood there in that corridor.

The young woman's heart stopped and her lungs burned as she gave the most simple and truthful of answers. "I don't know." The two entered a kind of stare off wondering if she would break and admit the truth and wondering if he would scream and demand answers she couldn't possibly give.

"Somebody better find my son!"

* * *

The muffled clanging of the water hitting the wide metal sink and the furious scrapping of the brush over skin was all that accompanied Reagan in the small prep room. The hot water and the merciless scrubbing of the brush had turned her arms and hands pink in her eagerness to remove all traces of blood from her hands. Except for her dress and the dried blood caked under and around her nails, she had wiped away all other traces of Lydia's blood on her.

Yet still, those few lines of burgundy were driving her crazy. Mindlessly she stared at the sudsy sink bottom, listening to the spattering of water and the harsh scrubbing of the brush before the heavy wooden door creaked open.

"He's not picking up."

"Call again." She ordered turning off the water. Reagan lifted her hands, evaluating the stained blood that seemed to be tattooed there.

"Don't you think I tried that?" Jackson scoffed, turning the phone over in his hands. He watched her shoulders tense and her back stiffen.

"Don't you think I know that?" She gritted out. "Again." She dully ordered before pulling some of the paper towels down.

"Listen you might be able to order around your-"

"Hey!" Reagan slammed her hands on the sink as she turned around. "Asshole! Look at me! No really, look at me!" She spread her arms wide. "I am _covered_ in blood._ Lydia's_ blood!" Jackson swallowed hard and stepped back as he looked at her wide eyes and angry face. "In the past twenty four hours, Derek's been kidnapped, I've seen my brother nearly killed, seen Lydia nearly die, and my best friend had been taken hostage by a homicidal werewolf while my brother is god knows where doing god knows what. And I can quite literally blame you for all of that. Now, Jack-ass, I'm a little bit unhinged right now so for fuck's sake, call again!" She grabbed the scrubber next to her hand and threw it at his head. The teenage boy ducked down low to avoid it and stayed down until she stormed past him.

As the door swung close he could only huff for breath as he realized just how much damage he had done...and how frightening Reagan McCall could be.

Reagan took a calming breath as she stopped in the hallway of Lydia's room. Running a hand over her forehead she pushed her hair back and sniffled, looking around her in an effort to find calm and clarity. Now wasn't the time for a break down.

"Reagan." She felt ready to collapse by the time Mrs. Martin approached her. Upon seeing Reagan, the older woman's eyes fell towards the bottom of her dress, staring in horror at all the blood that was her daughters.

Seeing this shock Reagan could only pull the skirt to hide some of it and awkwardly apologize. "Sorry. My mom's currently aiding in a surgery so-"

"No. No. I understand." Lydia's mother smiled shakily looking back up at her, "I-I just wanted to thank you. They told me how you and Jackson stayed with her." Mrs. Martin placed a delicate hand over her nose and mouth in an effort to keep from breaking down. "The doctor said that she lost a lot of blood. Still, I know it could have been a lot worse if you...hadn't..." Ms. Martin gave a heartbreaking yowl as she tried to keep in her cries.

"She's gonna be okay though. Right?"

"She's having an allergic reaction and keeps going into shock but we're going to stay optimistic because she's a fighter." Mrs. Martin gave a sad smile, thinking of her daughter behind the glass window.

"Yeah. She's the most stubborn person I know. And she doesn't back down." Reagan spoke fondly of her.

"I'm sure you're eager to go home. Don't feel obligated to stay, we'll make sure she knows you were here." Reagan could only nod as Lydia's mother composed herself before entering her daughter's room and heading straight for her bedside. The way she gently brushed Lydia's hair away and looked at her with such love and admiration made Reagan remember her own mother. And how pained she'd be when someone told her Scott was missing.

Hearing someone stop beside her she smiled up at the Sheriff who gave her his coat. "You're sure you don't want an escort to take you home? Your mom might be another hour."

"I'm sure. Thanks though." The sheriff nodded and gave a tight smile when he left. She didn't miss the way his eyes gazed down at bloodied dress. So preoccupied watching him walk away with the thought of how much guilt he must be carrying she nearly jumped when Jackson appeared next to blocking her sight.  
Stuffing his hands in his pockets he glanced at her from the corner of his eye before both looked toward Lydia's hospital room.

"I am sorry." He didn't think this would happen. He thought at most they would threaten McCall to stay away or run out of town but Lydia...Lydia was never supposed to be involved in any of this. And for that he really was sorry.

"I know." Was her hoarse response. Pulling the jacket around her and keeping her hands in it's pockets she couldn't help but believe he meant it.

With the knowledge that that night would change them all forever, the two teens stayed outside the window in companionable silence. Lives hung in the balance and somehow they both just knew that not everyone would make it out alive.

They weren't sure how much time had passed before they heard the Sheriff curse and threaten his son. Like clockwork Jackson and Reagan's heads swiveled right to see a disheveled and sweaty Stiles. A silent exchange was had between the blondes that clearly agreed on the fact that Jackson would keep his mouth shut from that point forward and Reagan wouldn't hurt him. After his head jerked in agreement she walked slowly up to the Stilinski's interrupting their conversation.

"What do you - is he not here?" Stiles looked over his fathers shoulder at the approaching Reagan.

"What are you talking about? I've been calling him on his cell phone. I've gotten no response." His father's frustration was evident.

"Yeah, you're not gonna get one. He lost his phone." Reagan supplied giving Stiles a pointed look over.

"For god's sake! You three-"

"Sheriff!" His lecture was cut off by a call through the hall. Sheriff Stilinski was called back towards Lydia's door by a Deputy and Reagan wasted no time in grabbing Stiles and retreating to a quiet alcove near a vending machine. They needed to have a conversation... One that should not be heard by the wrong people unless they wanted to be thrown into psych.

"Where the hell-" The two teens began he same question before finishing differently.

"-Is Scott?"

"-Were you?"

They blinked at each other before trying once more to speak, fumbling around until finally Reagan groaned irritably waving her hands for emphasize. "Alright, alright. Time to play 'Cliffs Notes-Catch-Up'. Me first. I found Scott-"

"Where?!"

"_GAH_! STILES!" Her hand closed like fists in front of her while she bared her teeth at him. Her large eyes were full of frustration and stress when she glared at him.

"Sorry."

"I found him, he was with Allison...and Allison's dad and a few hunting buddies. They tried to kill him. He wolfed out – Yes in front of Allison! - and ran off. I went looking for you; I found Jackson instead who said you called him to get Lydia. Now please, Stiles, please tell me where you've been and include the words 'found', 'Derek', or 'Scott' or at the very least what the hell happened to Lydia because I'm this close to losing it after tonight." Reagan rushed out the shortest version.  
Stiles mouth opened and closed, his hand wiping away the sweat on his face as he tried to grasp all that she had said.

"Okay. Alright. Uh, Pe-Peter attacked Lydia. Threatened me. Kidnapped me. Made me find Derek. " He purposefully stressed two of the three words she wanted to hear. "And then ruined my keys and left me stranded. Oh and that needle happy nurse is dead."

"You found Derek?!" She couldn't help but feel excited.

"Yeah. Scott's phone isn't missing; Derek took it because he knew Scott was able to track it. He's at his house. Under. Under his house, in a tunnel." Stiles corrected himself.

"Why would anyone have tunnels under their house?" Reagan's face scrunched in confusion.

"Escape routes, apparently."

"Yeah, did them a lot of good, obviously." She rolled her eyes. "Alright, we've have to go get-"

"Get what?" Both Reagan and Stiles jumped a good inch in the air when Sheriff Stilinski questioned from the entry of the hall.

"Nothing-"

"Food!" Reagan piped in. "I-I haven't eaten all night so Stiles was going to take me to the cafeteria."

"...to...get food." Stiles shakily agreed.

They looked at the arched eyebrow of the Sheriff, his confusion clear as day, before one of the deputies that had escorted her and Jackson into the hospital interrupted. Leaning in he whispered, "We couldn't find a connection to Hale." unsuccessfully before the Sheriff nodded and took off, the kids followed him quickly out of the hallway.

"Listen, just go wait with your friends when you're done, all right?" He ordered.

"Wait. Dad tell us!"

"Look, we know it has something to do with Derek!" Reagan's use of the name seemed to freeze the Sheriff in his tracks.

"What?! I thought you two said you barely knew him." He spat out at them quietly as to not disturb the other patients in the hospital.

"All right, we might know him a little better than that." Stiles shrugged. For a moment the Sheriff was deathly still before suddenly striking. His arm snatched out and grabbed his so by the back of the neck pulling him closer so he could express his outrage without making to much of a scene.

"You do realize that I'm elected to this job, right?!"

"And if I help you figure this out, you'll be re-elected. Am I right? Dad, come on."

At their determined and pleading faces Sheriff Stilinski finally caved and tried to dissuade their interest. "You know what? That girl in there has got nothing to do with the damn arson case."

It turned out to be the wrong thing to say.

"When did you decide it was definitely arson?" Reagan spoke up.

"When we got a key witness. And, no, I'm not telling you who it is, but yeah, yeah, we know it's arson. And it was probably organized by a young woman." The Sheriff looked down at his ringing phone.

"What young woman?"

"If I knew that, she'd be in jail."

"Well, was she young then, or is she young now?!" Stiles badgered.

"She's probably in her late 20s!" His father held up the phone in irritation. Stiles always knew how to irritate his father into just giving up. "I gotta grab this call!"

"Do you know her name? First, last, initials, anything?!" Reagan came around his other side, blocking him from escaping their questioning.

"No, I don't! What is this? 20 questions? All we know is that she had a very distinctive...what do you call it" The Sheriff motioned to the center of his upper chest "...a-a-a pendant."

"What the hell's a pendant?"

"Stiles, do you go to school? A pendant! A pendant!"

"It's a necklace." Reagan finally told him.

"Yes. Now, can I answer the phone?" With their questions sated, the Sheriff walked away from them answering his phone while Stiles freaked out silently.

"What? What!?" Reagan yelled when he began shaking her.

"A necklace. A necklace!"

"Yes. A... necklace." Reagan realized along with him. "Allison! Her necklace!"

"Harris must be the witness! She said it was a family heirloom, right? How many Argent's could she have gotten it from?

"Her parents weren't here, so it had to be her aunt Kate." Reagan pulled a face. "And I can say from first hand experience she's creepy as hell." Reagan repressed a shiver at the memory of Kate at the gas station.

"Creepy how though?" Stiles hand moved around. "Like Greenberg creepy? Or-"

"Definitely burn-down-a-houseful-of-people creepy."

The two teens looked towards Stiles' father to watch him as they walked backward and quickly out of sight. Once free from a police presence they hurried out of the hospital only to be stopped by the joining of Jackson. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To find Scott."

"Remember him?" Reagan glared. "Or did you forget the part where I told you Derek and him were missing?"

"You don't have a car."

"We're aware of that, thank you." Stiles kept his pace with Reagan.

"Here, I'll drive." Jackson offered. He grabbed Stiles shoulder when they continued without him. "Come on!" Stiles spun and pushed Jackson's arm off of him.

"Look, just because you feel guilty all of a sudden doesn't make it okay, all right? Half of this is still your fault."

"_Half?!"_ Reagan snorted.

"Look, I have a car. You don't. Do you want my help or not?" Jackson sniffed in embarrassment. How long were they gonna keep this up?

"Stiles, homicidal maniacs running around and not a werewolf in sight. We have very limited options."

"Alright! Did you bring the Porsche?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I'll drive." He grab the keys from Jackson outstretched fingers. However, that bit of renewed hope they felt, quickly simmered at the appearance of three hunters blocking their exit.

"Boys." And of course Chris Argent was there to lead them. "I was wondering if you could tell me where Scott McCall is." The three teens exchanged looks and Stiles and Reagan easily knew to play dumb. Jackson however...

"Scott McCall?" Stiles shrugged looking at a stoic Reagan. "Your brother Scott? Nah, haven't seen him since the dance. Jackson, you?" Jackson looked at them before looking back at the hunters. His mouth refused to function and his wide eyes were a dead give away. For the umpteenth time that night Jackson had screwed them. "Oh, for the love of God!"

"Grab them." Argent's two henchmen grabbed Jackson and Stiles, pulling them into a nearby room and leaving Chris and Reagan staring down in the hallway.

"I just want to know a simple answer."

"Last time I saw him you were trying to kill him." Chris' smile was unamused before quickly grabbing her arm and pushing her into the room as well. She collided into Stiles and both stumbled back. In front of them Chris argent locked the door and stood in front of it intimidatingly.

"Let's try this again. Where is Scott McCall?" When none of the three teens spoke he realized it was going to have to get physical for them to answer. Reagan was out of the question being a young woman and Jackson was not part of their close little trio, so which no more options left Chris grabbed the lanky Stiles and threw him up against the morgue drawers. "Let me ask you a question, Stiles. Have you ever seen a rabid dog? "

"No. But I could put it on my to-do list if you just let me go." The boy swallowed thickly.

"Well, I have. And the only thing I've ever been able to compare it to is seeing a friend of mine turn on a full moon. Do you wanna know what happened?"

"Not really. No offense to your storytelling skills."

"He tried to kill me, and I was forced to put a bullet in his head. The whole while that he lay there dying, he was still trying to claw his way toward me, still trying to kill me, like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath. Can you imagine that?"

"No. And it sounds like you need to be a little bit more select -" Chris hit the metal cabinet behind Stiles causing the teens to jump at the echoing bang.

"Did Scott try to kill you on the full moon? Did you have to lock him up?" He yelled in the boy's face. They just didn't get it! Werewolves weren't friends and loved ones they were bombs.

"Yeah, we did. We had to handcuff him to a radiator." Reagan spoke from behind Chris. "But he stayed in control and came back without hurting anyone." There was no need to tell him all of what happened that night.

"Why?" Stiles glared at the hunter. "Would you prefer we locked him in the basement and burned the whole house down around him?"

"I hate to dispel a popular rumor, Stiles, but we never did that."

"Oh, right. Derek said you guys had a code. I guess no one ever breaks it."

"Never."

"What if someone does?"

"Someone like who?"

"Your sister."

Chris' look of doubt was enough for Reagan to snap. "Jesus Christ, you're either unbelievably stupid or you really just don't wanna see it." She gave him a look of disgust. "All the victims were connected to the Hale Fire, which was officially declared arson until the investigator, Myers the bus driver, changed it before retiring soon after coming into some money. The other three victims were known and convicted arsonist that were originally questioned. And then there's the ringleader, a pretty young woman who seduced a Chemistry teacher into telling her how to commit arson without getting caught. That same Chemistry teacher was nearly killed before Derek saved him from the alpha. Harrison gave a statement to the Sheriff saying all he could remember was a distinct pendant. Less than a year earlier he was confronted by Laura Hale. He drew a picture of it for her. I bet you can guess what pendent we're talking about here. One that's passed down to the women of your family and is currently almost always around Allison's neck."

"Last time I checked Allison was a little young to be hitting up teachers in bar when you and your wife weren't here." Stiles inputted as he was released from the hunters grasp and moved towards Reagan and Jackson.

"The simple process of elimination can be really powerful." Reagan glowered. Her tone implied a veiled threat and Chris couldn't help but ask.

"What do you want?"

"I know where my brother and Derek Hale are. You're gonna take me there. You're gonna make them let him go. We're gonna walk away and your gonna leave us alone."

"If not?"

"I tell Sheriff Stilinski everything."

"Even about your brother being a werewolf?" Argent smirked.

"No. I can guess that maybe...maybe Kate just didn't need a reason." Reagan looked hard into Argent's eyes and the coldness there surprised him. "We both know werewolf or not, someone who burns down a house with people inside isn't all there." She whispered to him before suddenly tisking and looking at the other two hunters. "Either way she's gonna be taken into custody and something tells me the police aren't going to be nearly as efficient protection as you'll be against a homicidal werewolf."

The morgue was silent as the other four observed Chris and Reagan. Finally, with a nod from Chris, both Jackson and Stiles felt a hard hit to their heads before blacking out.

* * *

Reagan pulled the Sheriff's jacket tighter around her when a small breeze hit. Her toes flexed in the gooey winter muck on the wood's floor. She briefly wondered if she would have been better off in her heels before quickly dismissing the thought. The cold muck kept her awake and moving through the woods. Reagan was blindly following Chris Argent through the wooded shortcut to Derek's shell of a house. As the trees thinned and more moonlight filtered through Reagan became wary of what awaited them. And with good reason...

_BANG!_

Reagan and Argent froze at the echoing sound of gunfire so close to them. Trying to peer through the trees with the moonlight as her only light she felt a cold dread in her heart as once more her eyes froze on something hidden in the shadows. "That was a gunshot."

"That was Kate." Chris corrected, quickening his steps and drawing his gun.

"Deal still stands. Anything happens to them and-"

"I'll uphold our deal!" Chris glanced back at her in irritation. Damn it, how the hell had Kate gotten so messy that he ended up being blackmailed by an eighteen year old girl. "We're almost there." Sure enough just over the hill she could see the burnt roof of the Hale House.

Struggling up the slippery slope she was surprised when Chris turned around and caught her fumbling hand pulling her the short distance up and towards the the shell of a home before he let go. Easing around the side of the house Reagan couldn't help but stare at the blackened wood that stood tall in the moonlight clearing. That same feeling of breathlessness coming back to her as the day they had dug up Laura Hale.

Hearing voices dragged her out of her daze, but when Chris yelled for Kate, she snapped back to attention. Coming out from the house's shadow Reagan and Chris stood there like heroes to Allison and Scott who where splayed flat on the ground, Kate Argent pointing a gun down at one of them.

"I know what you did. Put the gun down." Kate stood there uncaring.

"Are you okay?" Reagan shifted her attention between the mass murderer with the gun and her vulnerable brother.

"Y-Yeah. But Derek." She followed Scott's line of sight and looked back at Chris in order to remind him of the deal before slowly moving around towards Derek.  
She doubted Kate would hesitate to shoot her if she saw her as a threat.

"Derek? Derek, I need you to wake up." She brushed her hand over his stubbled cheek and down to his neck. His pulse was weak but he was still breathing. "Derek. Please. Come on." She searched for the injury before finding wetness. Her hand was dark red with blood once more and she couldn't help but sway at the memory of hours earlier. "Don't do this to me. I've had enough of this tonight." She searched for the injury, pulling his jacket away to find the bloody gunshot under his pectoral. Laced with Wolfsbane obviously from the familiar black vines that spread from it. It was so close to his heart she didn't have much time. "I'm really hopping you're too out to feel this." She mumbled tearing open the shirt a bit more. Shrugging off the Sheriff's police jacket she used the heavy material to soak up some of the blood before wiping most of it out of her way. Taking a deep breath she tuned out Kate and Chris and looked towards the stars.

Keep calm. Keep focused.

Steadying her hands she tried not to scream as her nails entered the wound, his skin already trying to heal around her fingernails. Vomit was heavy in the back of her throat as her index and thumb pinched together a few times before she had to force them deeper until finally they felt the bullet that must have lodged itself on a rib.

"Put it down!" Chris yelled at Kate, distracting Reagan yet preparing her for the next shot that rang out near Kate's head. "Before I put you down." Making eye contact with her brother and waiting to see his nod of confirmation he was alright she then went back to work.

"If I throw up on you consider it pay back for last time." She warned before forcing herself to look at the wound and her fingers inside it. It took a couple tries but finally she was able to pull it out using her finger nails like tweezers. Nearly there she could see the wound sow itself up from the damage her fingers had done.  
It wasn't until she realized it was dead silent that she stopped and looked over her shoulder at the group who in turn were staring at the now open door to the house.

"Get back, Allison!" Chris was the first to break the silence.

"What is it?" She heard the girl ask.

"It's the alpha."

With baited breath they waited. Seconds ticked by in time with their heavy heartbeats before a shadow flashed out of the house so quickly those who blinked missed it. In her surprise she had tugged the bullet out harshly and Derek gave a low growl beneath her, his face twisting in pain. Their eyes darted every which way in an effort to see him, but no human eye was fast enough to catch Peter in his alpha form.

Chris was the first to go down. The heavy thud of his body landing flat on the hard ground distracted them enough for Peter to disarm Allison before swiftly circling back to topple Scott.

"Reagan!" Her brother screamed for her. Reagan looked behind her to see a split second of red eyes before her vision was spinning and her body was on fire.

She looked up at the heavy werewolf above her, Derek's green eyes were much more welcome than Peter's red. For a moment she tried to catch her breath, the tree that had stopped them from rolling further down the small embankment dug into her otherwise exposed back.

He looked up towards the house and Reagan found her neck craning back in an effort to see what he saw. The door swayed gently, wide open, and without a doubt Peter and Kate where inside. Knowing what he was thinking she clutched at him, her hands burying in his shoulder and grabbing his wrist. They looked at each other in surprise and Reagan could only breathily beg him, "Don't."

Derek brushed away the escaped curls from her face, his hand resting just below her jaw while his eyes searched hers. How did she always manage to say just the right thing to make his heart beat skip. She still pleaded with him, "He'll kill you. She's not worth it."

She was right. Kate Argent wasn't worth it...but she and Scott were.

Because for every half baked decision he made, every threat he growled, and every time he wronged them those damn McCall's were always there with their puppy dog eyes and steely glares ready to begin again. Reagan reminded him of someone he once knew a long time ago. The way she brushed off his anger and arrogance and smiled at his threats and taunts was so similar to another. And with the knowledge of his uncle's betrayal still fresh in his mind he made a decision. He was angry, always so angry, except when he was with her.

He didn't want to hold onto that anger anymore...

His lips fell down towards her in a moment of desperate selfishness, but seeing her eyes widen and her head turn towards him, the realization she might actually return it made him stop.

A thousand thoughts crossed his mind but one seemed to stay. She was covered in blood, both his and someone-else's. And if he were to... care about her... it would be so much worse. Unable to handle the guilt of her death and suffering on his conscious his lips quickly turned away at the last second, skimming her soft skin before resting next to her ear. He could only make one order that they both knew was a plea. "Stay."

And before she fully opened her eyes, he was gone.

No time was wasted before she crawled back up the embankment and stumbled hurriedly towards the still unconscious Chris. One victim after the next it seemed.  
Repeating the same process he found only a lump on the back of his head which, if not for the dire situation, would be just dessert for Stiles and Jackson.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" Allison repeatedly called for her father when she emerged from the house.

"He's out cold. Other than that he's fine but we need to take him to the hospital."

"He killed my aunt." Allison trembled, looking up at Reagan with tears in her eyes.

Kate Argent was no innocent soul, but she was someone Allison loved and for that Reagan could honestly say, "I'm sorry."

The other girl could only look back down and try to shake her father awake before something caught her eye. "Who's that?" On high alert Reagan stood up and spun around seeing the two headlights weave their way through the over grown forest road that led to the house. The crashing of a body flying through a window however was more demanding of their attention.

Scott tried to raise himself up but wasn't fast enough. Peter, in all his terrifying Alpha glory, charged after him and picked Scott up by the shoulders. With a burst of desperate energy Scott twisted himself up and pushed back hard with his legs, freeing himself from Peter's grasp and sending the Alpha back and away from them.  
Reagan's cry for her brother was overpowered by the sound of the car horn. Getting out of the silver Porsche Stiles took aim and through the best pitch of his life right at Peter. Sadly, it wasn't good enough for Peter not to catch.

Two teens let out a collaborative curse.

"Bow?!" Reagan swiveled back to Allison. They both looked around but found nothing until Scott called for her. With Peter's eyes locked dead set on the girls, Allison caught the bow Scott threw her, took aim, and fired.

With a bust of light the Molotov cocktail engulfed Peter's arm. It became clear that it wasn't enough and Jackson threw his own, nailing him in the chest and dooming Peter Hale to burn once more.

Still, his powers and pure rage kept him going, turning to growl and lunge for Allison and the Oldest McCall once more.

Neither could really do much, too stunned as the smell and sight of Peter in flames had them near paralyzed. So when he used what strength he had left to lunge for them Reagan was surprised once more when Derek's hand wrapped around her upper arm and pulled her out of the line of fire for the second time that night.  
When Scott kicked the Alpha away from the three, he stumbled and staggered further into the woods before collapsing. The damp forest floor putting out what remained of the flames.

A stillness settled over the survivors.

Reagan raised herself up to her hands and knees finding herself nearly on top of Derek. Like their previous position reversed, she could only stare down at him while he slowly removed his hand from her upper arm, the fallen strap of her dress catching it as if to keep him there.

She wanted to say thank you but it didn't seem like enough.

For the first time Reagan really saw how attractive he was. The vulnerability he held in his eyes made her breath catch and she felt herself leaning in to kiss him.  
Though this time he let himself once more lean slightly towards her it was Reagan who backed away to crouch on her heels. Embarrassingly, she remembered how she had read him wrong earlier when he had avoided her kiss.

She wouldn't make that mistake twice.

"Thank you." She meant every word, even giving him a genuine smile.

After his open mouth nod of acceptance, she ran towards Stiles rather than ruining her brother's moment with Allison. Obviously he was fine if he was flirting.  
"You have the most amazing timing!" She kissed his cheek as he caught her. But his grip around her slackened almost immediately forcing her to follow suite.

"What's he doing?" Stiles and Reagan both stopped their celebration to see Derek climbing the hill towards his uncle.

Reagan did nothing, hoping he would just look, but those hopes were dashed much like every other one tonight when he crouched over the paralyzed body.  
"No. Derek!"

"Wait!" Scott called out as well. "You said the cure comes from the one that bit you." Scott managed to stop Derek and make him listen. "Derek, if you do this I'm dead! Her father, her family... what am I supposed to do?!"

"Derek!" At least Reagan managed to make him look at her. With a reassuring smile and a sad desperation, she couldn't help the burn of her eyes as she begged. "I was wrong. You are a good guy. You can be the good guy! Enough people are dead. Please! Don't do this to him." Derek's eyes shifted up to Reagan amongst the others. Bloody, bruised, bleeding, she still stood in front of Scott, begging for him to save her brother.

At that moment he could see Laura so clearly.

_He was doing this for Scott and for them._ He told himself that to make the ache in his chest stop. If he were an alpha they would be protected. If he were an alpha they would be powerful. No more running, no more hiding.

_They could be a pack._

_That's_ what Scott was going to do.

"You've - already - decided. I can smell it on you!" Peter's gasping breaths stole his attention. His nephew's eyes turned cold when they landed upon his scorched face. Peter knew then that not even the begging of the girl could stop him. As Derek's claws came into view, Peter said his final words, "You'll never be an alpha!"

He was wrong.

* * *

**Please Review :)  
**

**I love Kat7CA who beta-ed this super chapter! Thank you to those 5 reviewers who got my ass moving on this mega long chapter. Reviews always make me go faster. And thank you to those alerted and favored this story, I'd love to hear your opinion of it but these alerts are good too! :)  
**


	13. ORIG: Alone

Season One

_"There should be a place where only the things you want to happen, happen..."_

_...Beacon Hills is not that place._

* * *

**Where the Wild Things Are...**

**Chapter 13:**

**Alone  
**

* * *

Maurice Sendak once said, "There should be a place where only the things you want to happen, happen".

After these past months Reagan could surely say, Beacon Hills was not that place.

She didn't want her brother to be a werewolf. She didn't want herself and her friends in constant danger. She really didn't want to

And most of all she didn't want the nightmares that plagued her.

No, nightmare implied it wasn't real. Memories was better. She didn't want these memories almost every night.

The school.

The alpha.

Laura Hale's body.

Peter's death.

Lydia's near murder.

Scott in those headlights.

Derek bloody. Always so bloody.

It was a colorful swirl of horrible memories that had kept her awake since it had become to much.

Watching Peter in flames had been the final straw. She had quite literally watched their innocence burn and a part of her knew it was the life they all knew burning away with it.

Lately, all Reagan thought about was death. But she couldn't tell her mother that. Or her brother. Or her friends.

So, like a wound, it festered inside her until finally it made her sick.

With a lurch of her upper body the oldest McCall sibling awoke to her dark room. The cold sweat on her brow and the paleness of her skin would have been clear indicators of how bad her nightmare had been. The bile currently making it's way up her throat however showed just how strongly it had effected her. Scaring the cats half to death, she darted to the bathroom, barley making it to the sink before spilling out what little she had eaten the night before.

When she looked up into the mirror above, she screwed her eyes shut and open them, repeating the process until the vision of Laura Hale's face disappeared completely. It had been months since her last nightmare but the new memories of Lydia's bloody body and Peter's burning skin had made an unimaginable mixture in her mind. The metallic scent of blood, the rotting stench of Laura's body in the moist forest dirt, and the lovely fragrance of Peter Hale's burning flesh had been so strong in her mind she found herself gagging with the need to vomit.

And thus here she was at three in the morning, arms straining under the weight she pressed onto them, clutching the sink for dear life as she grew nauseous once more. Having trouble sleeping the last few days was one thing, but this was just ridiculous.

At least Scott and Stiles seemed to be okay. Or at least what she saw of them. Scott had been spending every free minute he had with Allison and Stiles was under near house arrest for running off from the hospital when he was still a suspect. Lydia was still in the hospital and Allison and her family had closed themselves off from the rest of the town after nearly ever news source in the town and those surrounding it had picked up the Kate Argent ruled Serial Killer and Mass Murderer.

As for Jackson, he hadn't talked to them since. Apparently he no longer felt guilty about causing half of it, determining them even after saving their lives.

And Derek...he had kept to himself so far, their only contact being the night he came in for gas and she gave him a shoulder so cold it could rival the arctic. On the television up in the corner of the gas station, reporters covered the case. Lining the newspaper shelves behind him Kate's face and the burnt shell of the Hale House were printed on every front page. One had dug up an old picture of the house in it's prime, a family too small to really distinguish sitting on the steps in front of it. That really had to hurt. And the way he had to tear his eyes away from it made her feel bad enough to remove them after he left.

Before that however she asked for payment and nervously pushed that same newspaper stack off the counter and out of sight. He looked at her with something she couldn't distinguish before handing her a bunch of twenties and promptly walking away. Ignoring her annoyed calls for him holding out his change.

Twenty three dollar tip be damned she was still furious at the bastard.

Almost as much as she was furious at herself.

Pushing all thoughts away, she turned on the cold water, splashing it against her face to wake her up completely. Knowing she wasn't getting back to sleep today she headed down stairs to start their usual tradition early. Tip-toeing down the stairs with the warm glow of the lite Christmas tree her only light, she quickly put down the purring cat's food bowls.

"Merry Christmas-Eve, kitties." She scratched at the heads while they ate before promptly flipping on the kitchen lights.

She had work to do.

* * *

"Hey. I'm about to head out!" Melissa called through the house later that morning. Tying her hair into a pony tail she came into the kitchen and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Your father called."

"You mean, Raphael?" Reagan's subtle reminder of their non existent relationship did not go over Melissa's head.

"Yes." She said slowly. "He wanted to tell you guys Merry Christmas but, conveniently, Scott isn't here and you are too busy to say hello."

Reagan gave her mother a look that clearly stated they both new that wasn't true before bulling the last batch of cookies towards her.

They weren't ever very rich nor where they very crafty but each year the McCall family made sure their family friends received a gift. The box's were plain cardboard wrapped with Christmas paper and once done were wrapped with ribbon and topped with a bow. Their neighbors, the Stilinskis, and family friends each received a box filled with snicker doodles, peanut butter, chocolate chip, gingerbread men, and sugar cookies carefully decorated.

"I take it that's the Martins?" Melissa smiled at the only red and white striped box filled with extra sugar cookies, sicker doodles, peanut butter cookies. It was a sharp contrast to the other green with gold Christmas tree boxes or the dark blue with snow man boxes.

Reagan brushed her hair out of her face with her arm before looking at her. "Well, every Christmas she goes on this spiel about how ugly festive wrapping paper is so might as well have her save her energy this year."

"Ah, good thinking. Well I still need to get to work, when Scott comes down ask him to fix those lights that fell off the roof the other night."

"Oh, no, he's really not here." Reagan bent down to shuffle through more bows.

"What? Where is he?"

"Teenage boy with a girlfriend. Gee, I wonder."

"Alright, just...make sure you're both here when I get home. I'll bring Chinese." Melissa poured her coffee and Reagan quickly asked.

"Hey, mind checking in on Lydia today?"

"They already have a team looking after her around the clock."

"Yeah, but they're not you." Reagan's dry delivery made Melissa grin.

"That was almost a compliment!" Melissa hugged her daughter around the shoulders and grabbed her purse and thermos. "I'm off! Be good!"

* * *

Hours later Reagan left one of the last on the front porch with a simple card reading "Happy holidays! - from the McCall family."

Slipping back into her car she eyed the remaining boxes in the backseat.

Those who she knew to be out of town obviously wouldn't appreciate the increase in wild animals should she leave the cookies unattended. So with a few box's to spare and the nagging need of answers she put her car in drive and quickly made a you turn towards the other side of town.

The road, as usual, was abandoned and the surrounding woods were nearly silent. Closing the car door with a thud she watched what few birds were nearby fly up and over the house and back into the woods to hide.

"What do you want?"

Reagan nearly screamed when he appeared behind her on the steps. She glowered at him in irritation.

_She hated when he did that._

Her eyes lowered nearly immediately. He was in a filthy gray wife beater shirt and jeans, his clothing arms and even check was covered in sweat, dirt, and dust.

She was ashamed to say her eyes linger more than she should have and when his arm twitched beside him she blushed. His relaxed face showed no anger or smugness but his eyes roamed down her own form in retaliation.

His eyebrow rose and his face twitched as if about to smile. She looked down at her long sleeve but low cut shirt and wanted to groan.

_Naughty or Nice...which one gets me the present?_

Pulling her jacket close and crossing her arms she

"What do you want?" He repeated, both concentrating on the others face.

"For you to put a shirt on. What are you doing?" She eyed him up and down once more this time trying to determine what had black ash and drying mud caked up his arms and cross his chest and knees.

"What does it matter?"

"Why won't you just tell me?" God they sounded like ten year olds, she thought distastefully. Derek's jaw ticked, looking away and then relaxing his face as he looked back.

"Burying Peter."

Ouch, Reagan blinked slowly. Not uncle, just Peter. That was cold.

"Ah, yeah, you kinda have to do something with people's body once you _murder _them."

That glare was burning hot, enough that she missed his cold demeanor.

"What. Do you. Want."

"I want a lot of things. However, if I had to pick my top three I'd say end world hunger, my brother not to be a werewolf and my life back. But wonderfully you decided whatever hope I had for the last two away when you went...Peter-ey."

"I didn't have a choice."

"We always have a choice."

"No! I didn't! And before you open your mouth just remember that if I hadn't, Scott would had to." Her open mouth closed immediately. "Kinda forgot the part where he'd have to kill Peter just to see if it would work. No offense but even if he got the courage to do _before_ Peter regained enough strength to kill him, you can't say you wouldn't see him differently."

"Oh so you were trying to protect us?"

"Yes!" He yelled at her.

A few feet separated them, Derek on the top of the stair case and Reagan below on the once driveway. "She should have been more intimidated but she wasn't. "Well we'll never know will we. You took that choice from him."

"From you, you mean."

"Yeah! I got on a soapbox for you Derek, time after time I went to bat for you preaching how I thought you were a good guy, or at least not nearly as bad as they thought-"

Derek's aggressive stance slackened, losing some of his anger. He knew that. How she hadn't wanted to lay the blame at his feet, and how she had always wanted to come back when they assumed him dead. It's what made her so...

"But you screwed us over, Derek! You thought you knew better because you'd been a werewolf all your life. You can't miss being human because you've never been it and you always had someone to help you out. Scott doesn't!"

"Join my pack and he would."

"Look at you Derek." Her eyes took on a sadness and pity begging him to think. "You're covered in the ashes of your burnt to hell home, your sister is buried in the side yard and I've interrupted you burying your uncle. Being a werewolf make you stronger and faster but it also makes you alone. You made that choice for him and me." With silence from him she could only shake her head. He would never understand and she sure as hell wasn't going to waste time explaining it to him.

"My family and I have this tradition every year for Christmas. I was on my way home when I thought of you." She threw the box at him, the new Alpha catching it effortlessly. "Merry Christmas Derek. I'm sorry you don't have anyone to share it with. But I do, so I'm going to spend time with them while I still can."

"What's this?" Derek asked looking at the finally wrapped box and it's little tag.

"Cookies." Reagan turned away and headed back to her car.

"Poisoned?"

"Snicker-doodle." She looked back at him with that disappointed look once more before getting in her car and driving away.

_He hated when she did that._

* * *

Her lack of sleep caught up with her once she returned home and with hr brother not yet back she found herself fading in and out of consciousness on the couch. Ever now and then the clattering of a Christmas bulb dropping from the cat's playing would wake her up before she slipped slowly back under.

With a crash Reagan was woken up. Her eyes went straight to the tree seeing one of the few glass bulbs they had shattered underneath the tree. The older cat, Mischief, turned around ready to be scolded before she was scared off by the door opening.

"Hey. I'm home!" Her brother called.

"In here." She grumbled, pulling herself up a bit.

"Max?" He question seeing the red ornament roll past his feet.

"Mischief."

"It's _always_ Mischief." Scott sighed flopping down on the other end of the couch.

"Well, she had to earn her name somehow. Where have you been?"

"Allison's. Er, with Allison."

"Boy get's a haircut and turns into Casanova. You think that's a good idea?" She hummed falling back asleep.

"Not after tonight." With his sister half asleep he decided now might be the time to get it out. Knowing she could probably hit him if she found out later. "Mr. Argent threatened me with a gun." He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes watching as she eyes opened all the way to seek him out. He was prepared for her to yell and scream and tell him how stupid he was being. He didn't expect her small smile.

"Want me to go beat him up?" She droned.

The two siblings turned their eyes towards each other, grins breaking out as they laughed. Throwing his pillow at her she caught it and tackled him, hugging the pillow to herself as she scooted next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. It was Christmas Eve night and she at least had him here to be mad at. She'd let it go tonight.

Together the two watched the rest of the movie before falling asleep. It was a few hours later that their mother came home with a box full of Chinese. About to call for them, she silenced herself observing them asleep on the couch, the Christmas tree illuminating them and the sleeping cat's underneath it.

Melissa McCall shared the same though her daughter had hours ago. She was grateful for her family, no matter how small and poor it may be**.**

* * *

**Please Review :)**

** Very short chapter but it's a transition form season 1 to 2. Thank you to: hoech-yeah, RayOfTheDawn, OnlyTennWolf, The Cynical Nerd, Kat7CA, and Lucy Greenhill! My only reviewers and my inspiration for this story.  
**

****Just an FYI, **Every season has it's own Maurice Sendak quote followed by Reagan's additive. **


	14. S2E1: Omega

Season Two

_"And the wild things roared their terrible roars and gnashed their terrible teeth and rolled their terrible eyes and showed their terrible claws." _

... _and that was on their good days._

* * *

**Where the Wild Things Are...**

**Chapter 14:**

**Omega**

* * *

Shuffling the three magazines in her hands, Reagan payed little attention the week after Christmas. Now that Lydia was awake and out of the clear, Reagan had grabbed an ELLE and a Vogue, and a hidden National Geographic magazine on her way out of work, knowing they would help Lydia overcome the next obstacle during her hospital stay. Boredom.

Still smelling like the gas station after coming from her six hour shift she sprayed on a bit more of her body mist before entering the hospital and heading straight to Lydia's room.

No surprise she wasn't the only late night visitor.

Stiles always did manage to bring a smile to her face. Apparently he had meant it when he said he was going to spend the weekend before class at Lydia's bedside so he could be there for her release. Sprawled across the wooden arms of the two already uncomfortable waiting chairs he nodded and talked through his dream. The yellow smiley faced "Get well soon" foil balloon bobbing along next to him. Waving hello to Lydia's father and her mother she went to wake him up.

"You're dirty." He smiled in his sleep, smacking his lips. Eww. Apparently it was a very good dream.

Good. Those were the best ones to ruin.

"You ain't smelling that great either lover boy." She dropped the small stack of magazines on his face. The sudden start had Stiles flailing around trying to keep his balance and sleepily grab at the balloon next to him as if it would offer some support.

And Reagan couldn't help but snicker as he sat up before promptly falling to the floor on his unstable legs. The look on her mother's and Mr. Martin's face was priceless.

"Come on, Spaz." She felt bad enough to help him. "Let get some caffeine in you." She lead the sleeping boy stumbling down the hallway towards the vending machines. With a yawn so large she though she heard his jaw pop she inserted a few dollars into the coffee machine while Stiles headed straight for the candy bars beside her.

Looking down into the dark brown liquid her head tilted in thought, a feeling she couldn't explain buzzing in the back of her mind.

"Eh-neh" Stiles made a suffocated noise. tiles mad a noise his face pressed against the glass as he hugged the machine.

"What are you doing?" Reagan's brows knitted in confusion seeing him hug the candy machine, his face pressed up against the glass.

"Candy got stuck." He heaved a breath before lunging at it once more. Like watching a new born kitten try to crawl up stairs, there was something pathetically amusing about watching a 150 pound boy try to move a 500 machine. Repressing a laugh as he made a noise similar to the kitten she was thinking about she pulled her wallet out once more.

"Here, Stiles." But he stopped her by grabbing at the machine one more. "It's just 75 cents, let me buy you another one!"

"No!" He grabbed the top of the machine and pushed with all his strength. As it wiggled he punctuated each word with a shake. "It's. About. Principle." He gasped and jumped back as it suddenly came crashing down.

The blonde took a moment to purse her lips and look at the mess before looking across it to the frozen boy. "You didn't take your meds today, did you?"

"Mmm." He looked up at her. With a sigh she grabbed the two cups of coffee and simply walked away with Stiles awkwardly following behind her at a slower and more hesitant pace waiting for someone to yell at them. "So we just leave it there?"

"You wanna tell them?"

"No."

"Then let it go." Reagan raised the cup of coffee to her mouth but quickly pulled it away hearing the blood chilling scream.

"Was that-"

"Lydia?!" Dropping their coffee the two ran back, joining her mother and Lydia's father in the other wise empty room.

"Lydia!"

"She's gone. She's gone! Where the hell is she?!" Mr. Martin looked around with wide eyes. "Where's my daughter?!"

"Uh..." Stile's groan alerted Reagan and her mother to the open window. It was high on the wall, small, and they were on the second story. However impossible it seemed it was confirmed with the ear piercing scream ringing out form the forest ahead.

* * *

The phone was spun in her hand over and over again, an indecisiveness renewing every time her fingers were urged to dial. Looking over at the Sheriff and her mother speaking with Mr. Martin she knew she was running out of time. Her friend was skyclad running around the woods in the dead of winter. With limited options Reagan went against her better judgement, as she often did now, and went ahead and called.

"Hey." She greeted when the line picked up. With no greeting on his end she went ahead, "I need your help. Lydia went missing from the hospital. Well, more like she ran away - naked, and wet... into a forest in the middle of the night on a January evening...After being bit by a werewolf!" Silence still greeted her and Reagan's head fell as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Are you even there?"

"_Yes._" Came Derek's careless response. Her head actually rolled back and around along with her eyes. She wanted to hit sometimes, like now, punching him now would be good.

"Well how about saying something! Or are you somehow missing the gravity of this situation?!"

"_No._" There it was, that urge to make a fist again.

An uncivilized jumble of frustrated grumbles left her mouth before she calmed herself. Pressing her forehead to the metal door frame beside her she beat it lightly wondering why he had this effect on her. Taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it she peered to her left to see the parents still chattering away. "For my own sanity, I _need _you to do this for me. I_ need you_ to help find Lydia. And if you can't, well, then I need you to go save a kindle of kitten from a house fire. I just need you to do_ something_ selfless and redeeming!"

"_And why do I need to redeem myself_?" Ugh, she could practically hear the smug eye brow raise. When did he get under her skin this much? Crap, was this how Stiles felt?

"You don't. I do. Because I've, idiotically, always trusted my moral compass and I've always trusted my gut. I follow that gut, and that gut told me you were a good guy. And then-" Reagan gave a sarcastic scoff of a laugh. "you went and murdered your uncle and screwed over my brother without a second thought. You told me you did it to protect us. If that's true, then help protect Lydia. So for my own sanity, I am begging you, do something to make me feel like I'm not a complete idiot for trusting you."

Silence passed over the line and Reagan knew he had already made up his mind one way or another. Still, she couldn't help but add, "And I brought you Christmas cookies, you jerk!" before promptly ending the call just in time to see the officers exit Lydia's room. Reagan spared another glance at the occupied Sheriff before making a dart towards the door. Making sure to keep one eye on the door, she slipped into the adjacent bathroom and quickly grabbed the hospital gown from the floor. Her fingers grabbed a sterile medical waste bag from the door on her way out, the gown rolled and wrapped and shoved into her purse within a minute.

She nodded to Stiles who quickly nodded back between being berated by his father down the hall. Once they were finished she pulled the bagged dress from her purse and kept it behind her back, ready for the hand-off when Stiles passed. The exchange was quick, quiet, and perfect. So the sudden shout from her mother for their attention had both teens freeze.

"Hey!" Melissa looked back and forth between them before. "Take mine with you." The blonde teen couldn't even expel the breath she was holding before she was grabbed by Stiles and pulled out of sight.

* * *

"We're gonna find her, so don't worry." Reagan reassured the morose boy before spotting Scott already waiting in the car.

"This is the one she was just wearing?" Reagan nodded handing it to her brother as she climbed in behind him. The McCalls looked towards Stiles entering the car, the hard look on his face masking the nerves and worry he truly held. "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her. Not again." Scott reassured.

"All right, just shove the thing in your face and let's find her." Stiles ordered. Scott covered his face with the gown taking a deep whiff before trying to focus on the scent not his sister's.

"Whoa!" Stiles shouted. The three teens nearly went slack jaw seeing Allison Argent in the headlights. "What are you doing here? Someone's gonna see us." Scott tried not to shout as she came to the car window.

"I don't care. She is my best friend, and we need to find her before they do."

"I can find her before the cops can."

"How about before my father does?"

"He knows?!" They echoes in unison causing the Argent girl to lean back a bit.

"Yeah. I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUVs."

"Search party."

"It's more like a hunting party."

"Get in." Scott got out so she could climb in beside Reagan. With their urgency upped exponentially they speed out of the hospital and towards the woods, Scott's super-nose leading the way.

"All right, but if she's turning, would they actually kill her?"

"I don't know." Alison seemed hesitant. "They won't tell me anything. All they say is, we'll talk after Kate's funeral, when the others get here."

"Others? What others?" Reagan shouted in surprise.

"I don't know! They won't tell me that, either!" Allison defended herself.

In front Stiles looked from the road to them. "Okay, your family's got some serious communication issues to work on. Scott, are we going the right way?"

"Take the next right!" He hollered from outside the car. It was lucky it was the middle of the night should anyone see him hang out the car like he was, surely they'd stop to ask questions.

We're gonna find her, so don't worry." Reagan reassured the morose boy before spotting Scott already waiting in the car.

"This is the one she was just wearing?" Reagan nodded handing it to her brother as she climbed in behind him. The McCalls looked towards Stiles entering the car, the hard look on his face masking the nerves and worry he truly held. "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her. Not again." Scott reassured.

"All right, just shove the thing in your face and let's find her." Stiles ordered. Scott covered his face with the gown taking a deep whiff before trying to focus on the scent not his sister's.

"Whoa!" Stiles shouted. The three teens nearly went slack jaw seeing Allison Argent in the headlights. "What are you doing here? Someone's gonna see us." Scott tried not to shout as she came to the car window.

"I don't care. She is my best friend, and we need to find her before they do."

"I can find her before the cops can."

"How about before my father does?"

"He knows?!" They echoes in unison causing the Argent girl to lean back a bit.

"Yeah. I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUVs."

"Search party."

"It's more like a hunting party."

"Get in." Scott got out so she could climb in beside Reagan. With their urgency upped exponentially they speed out of the hospital and towards the woods, Scott's super-nose leading the way.

"All right, but if she's turning, would they actually kill her?"

"I don't know." Alison seemed hesitant. "They won't tell me anything. All they say is, we'll talk after Kate's funeral, when the others get here."

"Others? What others?" Reagan shouted in surprise.

"I don't know! They won't tell me that, either!" Allison defended herself.

In front Stiles looked from the road to them. "Okay, your family's got some serious communication issues to work on. Scott, are we going the right way?"

"Take the next right!" He hollered from outside the car. It was lucky it was the middle of the night should anyone see him hang out the car like he was, surely they'd stop to ask questions.

* * *

"She came here?"

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, this is where the scent leads."

The four teenagers stared up at the foreboding structure. The remains of the Hale house were intimidating even in daylight, but the added glow of the full moon behind them and the cold chill in the air making the trees around them sway created the perfect scene for a horror movie.

They should know. It was two weeks ago they had set a werewolf on fire and two people had their throats slit.

"All right, but has Lydia ever been here?" Stiles looked at the others. Neither McCall could claim whether or not she had so they turned to Allison for an answer.

"Not with me."

"Maybe she came here on instinct, like she was looking for Derek?" Reagan pondered. In that case, where _was_ Derek.

"You mean looking for an Alpha." Scott clarified.

"Wolves need a pack, right?" Allison asked.

"Not all of them." Scott seemed eager to dispel that rumor, looking directly at Allison.

"But would she have been drawn to an Alpha? Is it an instinct to be part of a pack?"

"Yeah, we're-we're stronger in packs."

"Like strength in numbers."The Argent girl nodded in understanding.

"No, like-like, literally stronger, faster, better in every way."

"That the same for an Alpha?"

"That'll make Derek stronger too."

"Ooh, hey, look at this." Stiles made the three teens turn. Crouching on the ground, he moved the fallen leaves around before looking up at Reagan beside him. "You see this? I think it's a tripwire."

"Don't!" Reagan was too late by the time Stiles pinched the wire and pulled. "Pull it." She grumbled.

"Stiles!"

"Yeah, buddy?" The trigger happy teen was met with the sight of an irate Reagan and a swinging and dizzy Scott.

"Oh."

"Next time you see a tripwire...don't trip it." He moaned as the blood rushed to his head.

"Yeah, noted."

"You remind me of that piñata mom brought home for your tenth birthday." Reagan's head tilted to get a better view. She and Allison couldn't hold it and both began to softly laugh as he slowly spun around. "Alright, let's get him down."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Scott help up his arms to stop them from coming closer. With their own feet stilled he could make out leaves crunching further out in the forest...and they were coming this way. "Someone's coming. Hide." When they just looked at each other certainly he ordered them. "Go!"

Stiles grabbed Reagan's hand and pulled her with him back down the hill and behind the trees. It was the same tree she and Derek had crashed into that night.

"Can you see anything?"

"Shhh!" Reagan shushed Stiles as she peaked just over the hill line from behind the tree. "It's...your dad!"

"My dad!" Reagan kicked Stiles below her to make him shut up. "Oh, her dad." He grunted crawling up to see. "And his friends." They both looked down at a guilty looking Allison.

"How are you doing?"

"Good. You know, just hangin' out." Reagan held her breath when Argent's friends lifted there weapons before Chris waved them down. "Is this one of yours? It's, uh, good." Her brother continued to babble. "Nice design. Very constricting!" She could hear the wince in her brothers voice.

"What are you doing out here, Scott?" Chris knew enough to know if he was out here he probably wasn't alone. The teens had only a split second to take cover once again when his eyes scanned the woods around them.

"Looking for my friend." Scott kept himself from looking in their direction.

"Ah, that's right. Lydia's in your group now, isn't she? Part of the clique? Is that the word you use? Or is there another way to put it? Part of your pack?"

"Actually, clique sounds about right to me."

"I hope so. 'Cause I know she's a friend of Allison's, and one special circumstance, such as yourself- one, I can handle. Not two." The implications of his words had Allison flinching and Stiles and Reagan exchanging troubled looks.

It was one thing to assume they were hunting her. It was a new fear to have him confirm it.

"Scott, do you know what a hemicorporectomy is?

"I have a feeling I don't want to."

"A medical term for amputating somebody at the waist. Cutting them in half. Takes a tremendous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone-" Argent's hand waved over Scott's sternum. "-like that. Let's hope a demonstration never becomes necessary." And with those haunting words Argent and his men cleared out.

"You okay?" They ran back to him once the hunters were out of sight.

"It's just another life-threatening conversation with your dad."

"On the upside a gun wasn't pointed directly at you this time." Reagan's optimism was painted in sarcasm.

"Progress. Progress is good!" Scott said and nodded to the best of his ability.

"Stiles, help me with this." Allison headed for the rig up in an effort to disarm it.

"Thanks." The heavy thud bought their attention. "But I think I got it." He smiled at them, pulling back his claws.

"Well, look at you being all werewolf-y! Now turn back on the super sniffer and let's find us a Martin." His sister smirked tiredly.

* * *

Eye snapping open in the dim room, Reagan took a deep gulp of air and willed herself to turn over towards the bay window and focus on the light outside it. Dawn was peaking over the edge of the sky. Rolling onto her back she looked up at the plastered ceiling thinking of where next they would look for Lydia if she wasn't found tomorrow. That is until Max's kitten claws stabbed at her skin when she stretched.

Reaching for her phone she couldn't help but feel frustrated when she realized she had gotten less than three hours asleep.

Not that it mattered much, she hadn't slept through a night in weeks.

And it showed.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she could nearly feel the bags forming under them and knew bitterly they would not be getting any better. Like every previous night Reagan sat up in her bed and folded her knees against herself. Her blue eyes seemed silver as they stared out of her room and into the street below. And she stared and she stared until Scott groggily opening her door quickly broke her spell.

It was time to start another day.

"She ate the liver?"

"No, I didn't say she ate it."

"Right, you just said it was missing." Reagan rolled her eyes. "Which, I mean, kinda implies she ate it. "

"And you know what?" Stiles shook his head. "Even if she did, so what? It's the most nutritious part of the body." The teen shrugged causing Reagan to voice her disgust.

"I never ate anyone's liver."

"Yeah, right, 'cause when it comes to werewolves, you're a real model of self-control." He scoffed, leading the way up the stairs to the school. "Actually, wait-hold on." He stopped them. "You're the test case for this, so we should be going over what happened to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like what was going through your mind when you were turning, you know? What were you drawn to?"

Scott's face lite up with the smile and before he even said it they knew. "Allison." The McCalls synchronized. Scott's was loving and friendly while Reagan gave a annoyed sigh.

"Okay, nothing else? Seriously?"

"Nothing else mattered."

"Alright, Romeo, just remember a few days ago her father had a gun point blank at your forehead."

"We're...easing into it. But, no, that's good, though, right? 'Cause the night that Lydia was bit, she was with you." He turned back to Stiles.

"Yeah, but she was looking for Jackson."

"Speak of Satan and he will appear." Reagan glowered at the silver Porsche being parked. "Ask him." They dispersed enough to let him walk arrogantly right past them. "It's like every bit of his human decency was used up in that one night."

"Not like he had much to begin with." They each glowered as he disappeared inside the school.

"Here." Reagan called for their attention, digging into her bag she pulled out a notebook and handed it to Scott.

"What's this?"

"The fact you don't know is why you need them. There's going to be a pop quiz in Harris' class."

"How is it a pop quiz if you know?"

"It's the first day back, the argent scandal is still everywhere. Harris is a jerk on his best days, you don't think he's going to take the opportunity to punish Stiles and the other two teens connected to Derek and the Sheriff?"

"Maybe he's decided to take it easy on us?" Scott moved uncomfortably. Stiles and Reagan both turned to each other with a stoic expression.

And six hours later they looked at each other with that same expression before turning back towards the naive boy. He bashfully handed back the rest of the quiz copies shrugging at her and Stile's mocking looks.

"You have the rest of the period to complete the quiz. Begin!" Harris smiled at the white noise of papers flipping and students groaning. He truly did enjoy this.

Minutes later, Reagan finally snapped grabbing Stile's tapping pencil beside her. "What if the next body part she steals is from someone who's still alive?" He whispered to her and in turn Scott.

"This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski. If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career." Harris' voice hissed out like a snake, making Reagan flinch and begin her quiz once more. Stiles however, had this inability to keep his mouth closed.

"Can you do that?"

"Well, there it is again." Harris smiled malicious. "Your voice, triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student... repeatedly and _violently_."

The class snicked around them and Stiles slunk down in his seat.

"I'll see you at lunch tomorrow for detention. You too, Mr. McCall?" He challenged when Scott looked back at them.

"No, sir." And with that threat hanging over his head he choose to follow the rest of the class' example and keep his head down while he completed the quiz.**  
**

"Dude your nose." Interrupted the otherwise quiet around her, not counting Stiles mumbled groans and complaints. "You okay?" Reagan slyly looked back at Danny and Jackson. Jackson was hunched over and twitching while Danny looked deeply concerned. With no other warning, he scooted back on his stool, the sharp screech and clattering drawing everyone's attention as he rushed out the door.

"Sit down!" Harris ordered a concerned Danny. The Hawaiian teen hesitantly sat down looking at a staring Reagan and then back at the door. What ever happened, it was enough to shake the almost always relaxed teen. And that was enough to have Reagan on red alert.

* * *

Collecting the quizzes left on the lab tables Reagan shuffled them roughly alphabetically as she went down the rows. Watching Harris answer other student's questions at the front of the room, she didn't think to look down at the desks while grabbing at the pages.

That was, until a cold goo brushed her fingers.

She stopped in disgust and looked down at her hand covered in something thick and oily, it's black coloring staining her fingers. "What the-" looking at the desk her eyes narrowed before popping open. Jackson's paper was splattered with the stuff and the desk area around him smeared with it.

She put the papers down and searched through her bag for a Kleenex, wiping it off her fingers before crumpling it and shoving it back into the bag's pocket. Grabbing his and Danny's quizzes she dropping the stack on top of Harris' desk on her way out.

The hallways were nearly deserted as students rushed out of the school. And Reagan found Jackson's little trail fairly easily. Literally walking around with her head down she immediately jumped back, ready to apologize, when she found herself looking at non other then the last Hale. "You."

"You." He repeated with less of her surprise and double her wary. He knew what was coming.

Looking around the empty hallway and seeing a group of student rounding the far corner she grabbed his shoulder and steered the irate werewolf into the dark room next to them.

"What the hell are you doing here? And more importantly _how_ do you keep getting in?"

"I walked in."

"You- We really do have the worst security around here." She thought aloud with a huff.

"Does your check in have something to do with this?" She pulled the Kleenex from her bag and opened it to show him the black substance. "What is this Derek?"

Derek's expression looked nearly frightened as he stared at the tissue before looking back at her. Schooling his features he told her the truth. "A side affect."

"A. Side. Effect?" She spoke slowly. "Side effect of what?! He's oozing tar out of his face. Obviously that's not normal!" Reagan raised her voice as much as she could in their situation before being so shocked with realization her voice was nearly a whisper. "Y-You bit him. You...pack. Scott was right, you're building a pack." She whispered. Darting eye to eye the shorter woman looked for some kind of reaction or objection. She found none. And her crestfallen face showed the impact of that.

Derek could only look away unable to stand those angry blue eyes. It was the wrong thing to do as he left himself vulnerable to her heavy hit on his upper arm. He turned back flashing his red eyes at her in an effort to remind her he choose not to kill her sometimes.

"Flash those at me again I'll neuter you" She threatened hitting him again. "How could you do that?! You know what happens. We _saw_ what happens! Jesus Christ, did you hear anything I said to you?!"

"Save it." He wasn't in the mood to be berated, still not recovering from the knowledge that Jackson was rejecting the bite. He hadn't seen anyone reject it since he was a kid. He had been so sure...

"How many more have you turned Derek?!" She slammed the door back closed starting some of those in the hallway. "How many homicidal werewolves are out there now?!"

"Besides Jackson, none." Once more he aimed for the door. And once more he was foiled.

"Why did you say it like that?" She shut the door softer this time, sliding between him and it as if she could somehow keep him here. And if wasn't for her chest pressed against his and her hand firmly grasping over his own behind her he might not have been distracted enough to fall into another argument. Those lips could hold a beautiful temptation when they weren't spewing acid at him.

"Like what?" His own voice rose in irritation stepping back so she wasn't pressed so firmly against him.

He was quickly coming to realize that this McCall didn't fight fair.

"Like you left off the rest of the sentence." One eye narrowed at him.

God Damn Reagan McCall.

Those were the words he would think to himself for the rest of his life.

"You see, because of your silence, I know have this crazy idea in my head that you're thinking of making more. Because that's what an idea like that would be. _Cray-Zee_!"

"I offered them a choice."

"And that's supposed to make everything all right?! You _ask_ if they want it and if they yes you just go ahead and chomp? What happens if they say no? You bite them any way? What?"

"I'm not Peter..." He deadpanned. "I wouldn't..." Derek huffed, getting flustered by her disbelieving demeanor and steely glare. "I'm offering the gift to people who want it and could use it."

"And if someone says no?"

"They won't."

"They won't." She smirked maliciously. "If they are told all the side effects and the consequences, and _still_ want it they shouldn't be considered stable enough for you to do it." She sneered at him. She was so tired of being chased around by homicidal werewolves.

"I ask you to help me find my friend and you decide you were too busy? What? People to see, things to do, lives to ruin?!"

"I went looking for her didn't I?" He raises his eyebrow and though his words were calm they held an under layer of anger. "And for the record, I didn't go searching I found him. I stopped to help him while searching for _your_ friend. I assumed that would _redeem_ you." He threw her words back at her.

Why did he do this? Be a jerk, do something sweet, and back to being a jerk. She hated the way he made her feel, guilty for screaming at him and then foolish for falling for it. She was irritated, and had been all day, but not even her lack of sleep could explain the rage she felt when he did this.

Having had enough, Reagan gave a shrill whistle. "Well! Look who got some _sass_ with their new alpha powers!" She refused to let him have the last word and so in anger she opened the door behind her and walked out.

It seemed that was how every conversation would end between them.

* * *

"Why are you coming out of dark rooms with Derek Hale?!" was her greeting as she passed Stiles at the end of the hall. Seeing the older, bigger, stronger, and far angrier werewolf dart his yes from Reagan's retreating form to his, Stiles nearly slipped as he spun to follow Reagan out of sight.

"More secret rendezvous?" He clashed into her back when she stopped short in front of him. Her steely glare made him quickly correct, "I meant: not secret, not rendezvous-ish, platonic meeting."

"I'm this close to punching someone in the face." She held her index and thumb together threateningly. The boy took two strides back out of striking range before continuing to follow her through the emptying school.

"Why was here?"

"To ravage me." She swooned, going as far to lift a foot back as she fell against the door to open it.

"Wh- really?" He whispered.

"Stiles. Do I look post-sex happy?"

"Um..."

"Virgin. Sorry. Forgot." She scoffed before continuing towards her car. "I asked him to look for Lydia."

"Don't waste your breath, Rae."

"I asked him last night. And he did."

"Wait you asked him to do something...and he did it?"

"Yeah."

"Derek?"

"Yeah."

"Derek Hale. Alpha Derek?"

"Yeah."

"W-Why?"

"Maybe he just decided to be nice?" She smirked at him from over her car. Unlocking it she threw her bag in the backseat, Stiles following suite as she got in.

Standing in front of the open door he paused for a moment before pursing his lips. "No." Clicking his seat belt on he caught a glimpse of Reagan and did a double take. Her dark mid thigh denim skirt, black see thought lace tights with black timberland boots worked nicely to show off her long runners legs. The contrasting purple and green flannel unbuttoned over a low cut tank top showed off her other features.

"Oh that explains it."

"What?" She glanced over at him, eyes widen once taking note of where his own eyes were focused. "Hey!" She snapped.

"You're hot." He seemed to conclude nodding his head. "Guys will always do what girls they want to sleep with ask them too."

"What?!" Reagan stopped the car short of the stop sign to look at the delusional boy. "Derek Hale doesn't-. We are so not-"

"Do _you_ wanna have sex with Derek?" Stiles asked aghast noticing the blush begin to form.

She quickly turned it around, stepping on the gas and turning towards the cemetery where they knew Scott to be. "Do_ you_ wanna have sex with Danny?"

"What? N-why did he say something about me?" He seemed more alert than before and Reagan did a double take to see his eager face.

"T-There's something very wrong with you."

* * *

Waiting for Stiles and Scot at the far end of the cemetery Reagan found herself dozing to sleep in the warm sunlight that entered the car. A hundred feet away media outlets and their pet vultures were barley held at bay from rushing the Argent family as they said goodbye to the late "beloved daughter and aunt", Katherine Argent. She gave it a week before the vandals added what the rest of the family preferred to have left unsaid. Like psychopath. Serial Killer. and Grade A bitch the first that came to mind.

The Argent family was hurting. She knew that. She felt bad for that. But the fact still remained Kate had what was coming to her. If anything they were lucky. Young children's death often brought with it a demand for answers and justice. But should Kate have been alive to see the evidence come together and the charges for the horrific death of toddlers brought against her, she would have been strung up and killed by those in the town. Hell, they had to move the ceremony out here in the open because the other cemeteries and churches in the town held remains of those lost in the fire or killed in 'her' spree.

Apparently it was the only time Father Lucas, a devoted man of the cloth for forty years had ever said "Hell no."

Then again that was just rumor...that over forty people heard and corroborated.

Nearly completly asleep the light ding of her ar doors being wrenched open and the slamming of them closed had her wide awake."What the hell happened to you two?" Reagan raised a brow at the panting Stiles.

"Dad found. Call came in. Lydia."

"Scott?" She requested a translation.

"Stiles' dad got a call. Lydia attacked an ambulance and the guy in back of it."

"How do you know it was Lydia?"

"Really?!"

"Call me an optimist." She shrugged with a tight lipped smile.

"They hadn't seen anything like it, said there was blood everywhere!...Reagan!" Stiles screamed at her when she still hadn't turned on the car. After coming to terms with the fact this was now her life she turned on the car.

"Alright. Alright. We're going!" She yelled back when he continued to motion for her to go.

Parking down the road, the trio had continued on foot through the woods and around the police until they were as close as they could get to the accident. Sure enough there was indeed blood everywhere inside the stationed ambulance. "That's bad. Like really bad." They watched as deputies and scratched their heads and gossiped about what animal could have done this.

"What the hell is Lydia doing?" Stiles was just as confused as the rest of them.

"I don't know."

"What kept you from doing that, was it Allison?"

"I hope so."

"Do you need to get closer?" Stiles asked.

Scott raised his head and sniffed to find the scent. "No, I got it." With a lock on the scent he began to follow it when he was suddenly grabbed by Stiles.

"Just...I just need you to find her. All right?" Stiles seemed to be thinking of the worse possible scenario: that they wouldn't be the first to find her. And so with a heart breaking beg he looked towards his best friend. "Please, just-just find her."

"I will." was so simple yet so determined. A promise that Lydia would be found and unharmed left with him and Reagan could only look at her other brother before grabbing his hand.

"Stiles!" The angry bark of only man could make the both of them flinch like that. And with no other choice they emerged from the woods. "You?"

"Me." Reagan shrugged innocently.

"What have I told you about dragging Reagan into these things?" He turned on his son.

"Did you ever think that maybe she was dragging me along?" Stiles looked back and forth between the two who clearly did not bother with something so ridiculous. "Yeah I didn't think so." He sighed.

"What are you doing here?" He turned

"Uh..." Stiles turned to answers only to find her cross armed and staring back at him with the same curious and expecting look his father was giving him.

__Traitor. __

"We were just...Lydia?" Stiles head jerk to see between their shoulders.

"Lydia?" Reagan and the Sheriff repeated, glancing behind them. Time seemed to stop as the girl appeared from seemingly nowhere. Staring back at all the officers that had gone silent looking back at her.

"Lydia!" Stiles called out to the girl while the rest of them where too stunned to speak. Dirty, shivering, and completely naked, Lydia dropped her arms baring it all in exasperation.

"Well... is anyone gonna get me a coat?"

Stiles couldn't tear his eyes away from her nude form as he clumsily tried to pry the coat off his father. Completely dumbfounded, his grip slipped and he fell flat on the paved roadway in front of Reagan.

"Jesus." The Sheriff couldn't help but be horribly embarrassed at his son who lay on the road. "Yep, here you go." He pulled off his jacket and looking behind her as she slipped into it and zipped it up.

Luckily it covered all it needed to with her short frame and with a bit more confidence she held her head high as she was escorted slowly towards the second ambulance that had been called for the drivers.

"Get up you perv." She kicked him lightly on his thigh before walking back towards Lydia. "And call Scott."

Waiting for the medics to stop fussing about her she finally took the chance to greet the shaken girl.

"Hey."

"Hey." Lydia mimicked back in that hoarse voice. Reagan wanted to ask if she was okay but knew that was probably a very stupid question seeing as she had been doing god knows what in that forest. So instead she decided to reassure her

"You're gonna be okay, Lydia." Reagan grabbed one of Lydia's shaking hands and held it firmly. And for the first time that night Lydia looked someone in the eyes. And the shaking stopped and the tiredness took over.

"We're gonna take her back to get her properly examined. Would you like to come with her?" One of the medics put away the monitor seeing that she was fine for the moment and began to pack up the kit behind them.

"N-o" Reagan took a step back but was stopped when Lydia's hand held tighter rather than letting go. "Okay." She corrected. "Okay." She softly reassured the terrified girl before climbing up into the back with her. She smiled as best she could when the Sheriff saw her and nodded as the doors were closed. "You're gonna be okay, Lydia." She promised.

Unaware that miles away a declaration was being made that they would be anything but.

Whether they were wounded and weak.

Seemingly harmless begging to live with promises of innocence and benevolence.

Desperate and lost with no idea what they were getting into.

It mattered not, for they were from this moment on being hunted.

_No one_ was safe. Friends. Allies. Unwitting accomplices.

They were _not_ okay. They were _not_ safe.

Because in the quiet woods of Beacon hills a man was declaring war.

They would be _found_.

They would be _killed_.

They would not, in any way, be okay.

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**Thanks for the help Ray! Second longest chapter.  
**

**Yes I changed Stiles detention just so they could have that scene. **

**How awesome would it be if I could finally break 100 reviews? :D Just saying, with over 100 favorites already it would be really awesome. PLEASE? I'm spoiling you with long updates. :)  
**


	15. S2E2: Shape Shifted

Season Two

_"And the wild things roared their terrible roars and gnashed their terrible teeth and rolled their terrible eyes and showed their terrible claws." _

... _and that was on their good days._

* * *

**Where the Wild Things Are...**

**Chapter 15:**

**Shape Shifted  
**

* * *

Reagan McCall had always considered herself a safe driver. Sure, she listened to music a bit too loud or didn't pay close attention on normally empty streets, but all in all she was quite responsible behind the wheel.

So color her surprised when she found herself slamming on her breaks to avoid hitting some kid on her way home from Lana's.

"Fuck!" She screamed, her shoulder flaring in pine as the seat-belt slammed her body back. Looking up she honked her horn at the figure bracing themselves on the hood of the car. Visibly panting in the cold winter rain, the figure sharply looked up seemingly scared to death.

That was normal, as she was sure her heart was pumping just as quickly.

What wasn't normal was the fact he looked back into the alley he had come from as if more scared of the dark inside it then being run down. His tall and lanky frame looked familiar under the blonde curls but it was that same scared expression on his profile that made her recognize him.

He sat a few rows to her right and up, his face taking on that same expression every time he was berated by a teacher or got a test back. "Isaac? Hey. You need a ride?" She called out her window, tearing the boy's attention form the alley finally.

"Uh no. No." The taller boy was still shaken.

"Let me rephrase that. You need a ride." She declared before looking up at the sky. "Come on Isaac, it's 55 degrees and you're soaking wet." As if to prove her point Isaac's body betrayed him and shivered. "Please...my mom's a nurse, she's never let me live it down if you got hypothermia or pneumonia. And then she'd never let _you_ live it down when you're hospitalized."

Isaac gave another look around, clutching himself tighter before getting into the heated car. The entire time she drove he seemed to look out at the darker streets and into the side view mirror. His knee bouncing the entire time. He seemed shaken and that put Reagan on high alert. When he suddenly broke the silence only the radio had filled she nearly jumped, turning like he requested, continuing on per his directions until they came to an industrial site. The old railway repair station and the cold darkness around it was all that greeted their arrival.

"Hey!" She screamed when he rushed to get out. "Not to get in your business but you're sure you want me to drop you here?" Her wide eyes motioned to the rusted tin and brick buildings glowing in her headlights.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks." He stumbled out of the car jogging to the door before looking towards her.

Regan got the hint and scoffed, throwing her hands up before turning around. Just another question to keep her up tonight.

* * *

"You look like shit." Was the first thing she was told that morning.

"You're a lovely friend." Reagan smiled back. She rested her temple against the cool metal locker, watching Lana riffle through hers.

"No really, babe. When was the last you slept?" She stopped long enough to run her eyes over Reagan's face. Make up hid most of the dark bags, but the puffiness and red rims were a dead give away that she had either partied too hard or stayed away too long. And since Lana wasn't with her, she guessed it was the latter.

"Last night." Reagan stiffed a yawn with a deep breath.

"I meant for an actually night. What? Your boyfriend keeping you up?"

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"What ever you and Derek are labeling yourselves as then. You guys really should learn t-"

"Whoa, back up. Me and Derek, are not a 'we', or an 'us', or a 'you guys'." Reagan firmly scolded her.

"Wow you're deep into this denial thing huh?" Lana raised her red eyes brows disbelievingly. Reagan looked around the mostly empty hallways and found no harm in finally acknowledging him.

"He's a_ friend_-" The word was said hesitantly. "_-_but I don't have...feelings for him."

"Oh you do. You _so_ do. And the sad part is that I can see it and you can't." Lana chuckled, tossing balls of crumpled paper from her locker.

"What's that supped to mean?"

"Everyone knows that before Kate Argent offed herself, you were the only one who said Derek Hale wasn't the School Killer."

"And I was right." She grinned.

"Yes you were. Good job." Lana rolled her eyes. "But did you ever stop and think about why you were so adamant about it."

"Yeah I want's the real guy caught so I wouldn't be next."

"Or maybe you had feelings for him and you didn't want him hurt by the accusation."

"Well yeah, it's a shit things to do-" Reagan defended. Wait, why was she having to defend herself?

"And then there's the fact you get really angry at him sometimes."

"Trust me he's kind of a dick." She scoffed.

"Whatever, but he's a hot dick."

"Still a dick."

"So you agree he's hot!" Reagan's head was spinning as Lana jerked in front of her, her grin like the cat that ate the cannery.

"Y-yes?"

"He's either hot or he isn't."

"He's hot." Reagan conceded.

"_You_ don't think he's hot?"

"He is but-"

"But?" Lana probed, her search for whatever forgotten as she backed Reagan into a metaphoric corner.

"He's more than just hot. Alright." Reagan adjusted her bag higher on her shoulder, clinging to the straps. "He can have his good moments when he can be really..." Lana's eyebrows rose, and her lips lit up with a grin when Reagan got this far off expression and smiled dreamily. "...sweet."

_Like when he brought her brother back during the full moon, or when he was taking alpha claws through the back for her, or pushing her out of the line of fire, or searching for her friend._

Actually the last one reminded her of their previous discussion and her face dropped to and angry scowl. "But then he does something jack-ass-y and I just wanna punch him in the face."

"Oh sweetie, you got it bad." Lana laughed. "You don't just have a crush on him..."

"I don't have a crush on him." Reagan deadpanned...and right back to where they started. With a frustrated groan Lana pulled her Art essay from the mountain of junk in her locker and crammed it into her bag. Reagan giving her that stupid, stubborn, blank look.

"You know what? Whatever! But for the record, you don't get that upset, or that daydream-shit look, thinking about someone you don't have feelings for." Lana twirled her free hand in front of Reagan's face. Pulling one last thing out of her locker the red head slammed it closed. "Here. What ever the reason, if you're going to be a zombie you might as well be a productive one." Lana handed her a small orange prescription bottle. "Try em, they worked wonders for me." And with that Lana patted her shoulder and walked to their art class, leaving Reagan to stare down at the plastic bottle before sliding it into her bag.

* * *

"What do you need?" Reagan met with the two boys behind the bleachers of the lacrosse field. After she had received a 9-1-1 text from Stiles who said they needed to meet ASAP, she had promptly ducked out of her art class and rushed towards their practice.

"There's another werewolf here!" Scott wasted no time, startling his sister.

"Here!" She pointed to the ground.

"Well, there." Stiles corrected pointing outside the bleachers to Isaac Lahey being escorted off the field.

"Derek isn't just planning on building a pack then, he's already recruited. Really? Isaac?" Reagan knew he was talking with teens to build a pack, but to actually have kids go through with it had her in a stunned state.

"His father's dead. They think he was murdered." Scott repeated what he heard.

"Isaac?! I gave him a ride last night. He came out of nowhere looking terrified."

"Killing people and running away from the scene has that affect." Stiles snarked.

"That wasn't it though. It felt more like he was being chased."

"Felt?"

"You know what I mean."

"Are they saying he's a suspect?"

"I'm not sure, why?" Scott asked.

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours."

"Like, overnight?" The werewolf's eyes widened in realization.

"During the full moon." Reagan confirmed what he feared.

"How good are these holding cells at holding people?"

"People, good. Werewolves, probably not that good." Stiles sighed.

"Stiles, remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?"

"Yeah."

"_He does._"

The three teens stood out of sight, observing as Isaac looked at them over his shoulder, a silent plea for help while being lead away. The full moon was hours away, the town was crawling with Argents and company, and it was only the first week back.

Reagan spoke sardonically what they were all thinking, "_Perfect_."

* * *

Oh, but it got so much better!

A couple hours later, among their original problems, the two McCalls now had to cope with the fact Stiles was detained in detention. There was also the little bit of trivia Scott had sprung on her, that Gerard Argent, the man Scott had vividly described witnessing cutting someone in half the other night, was their new principle.

_Because anything less would just make their day to easy._

They bust through the school door just in time to see them leave. "What do we do?" Scott groaned. They watched Sheriff Stilinski drive Isaac away, the fear in the boys overly evident.

"They'll get him a public defender but he needs something better if he's gonna get out tonight." Reagan thought aloud.

Her next thought was cut off by the screeching of tires stopping short before them. Derek sat in his black Camero, leaning over to see them he order, "Get in."

"Were you never taught the word 'please'?! You made that mess. That's your fault!" Reagan snapped, pointing towards the sheriff's car driving out of sight.

"I know that..." Derek seemed to calm himself before he snapped. "Now, _please_, get in the car and help me."

"No, I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer." Scott approached the car. "Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up!"

"Not when they do a real search of the house."

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops... what's in the house is worse. A lot worse." Derek's words did not go ignored, nor did the forewarning in his voice. Scott looked to his sister for answers. Derek, opening the passenger side door and waiting.

"You go." She pursed her lips as if displeased with it. "I'll try and get Isaac out."

"And if you can't?"

"Then I'll think of something! Hurry, go!" She ordered him into the car. The screeching of tires leaving the lot jump started a headache sure to last.

* * *

In a magical moment of fortune they had indeed allowed her to see Isaac on the grounds a deputy would be stationed outside the door and any discussion would be recorded. Calling his transformation an 'anxiety attack' had allowed Reagan to visit him and keep him calm. She spent the hour telling him funny and embarrassing stories about Scott and Stiles, and even one about herself. Sure enough it seemed to be working, his hand in hers doing wonders to keep him calm as she distracted him.

At least until they were interrupted. "Hey kid, I'm sorry but it's time to go." Two of the deputies came in. "He's going into a holding cell tonight. You can come see him tomorrow." One took hold of a nervous looking Isaac while the other motioned for Reagan to leave.

"Don't freak out Isaac, just think about the stories I told you!" Reagan called out as he was lead away. She was silently pointed towards the exit and complied with the bored looking desk clerk. Anxious and helpless, she could do nothing but answer her ringing phone.

"Stiles? Where are you?"

_"On the way. Allison says there's an Argent coming for Isaac. He's dressed like a deputy and has wolfsbane."_

At the new knowledge the oldest McCall spun back towards the hall, the deputy and Isaac out of sight."Shit!"

_"Shit?!"_ Stiles stopped in his tracks. _"No shit!"_ Stiles was alarmed at her words, pleading for her to take them back.

"Yes shit! I just got kicked out." She looked back into the station before the reflection of the moon caught her eye. "Shit-shit-shit." She whined knowing they were out of time. "I'll meet you out front, hurry."

* * *

A few minutes later Reagan stopped pacing in front of the building when she saw the powder blue Jeep pull up to the curb. Hugging her jacket to her she leaned against the door, bracing her elbows inside the open window. "Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk."

"There's only one." She nodded to the deputy visible through the window. "That shouldn't be to hard right we just-" Derek stopped watching the Sheriff to turn towards Reagan.

With a calm confidence he interrupted her, "I'll distract her."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa—you?" Stiles gripped his arm, stopping him. "You're not going in there. I'm taking my hand off." He held his hand peacefully away once seeing Derek's wide eyed threat.

"I was exonerated."

"You're still a person of interest."

"An innocent person." He defended.

At that, Reagan let out a full bellied laugh bringing his attention to her. "An-you? Yeah, right! Okay, fine." Stiles chuckled as well.

As it calmed she barley got out, "Let's not stretch the truth here." Still, Derek had the stoic look on his face that had Reagan sobering. "I'm sorry, have you forgotten that this is all your fault?" Her tone was overly sweet and her smile was sarcastic. Derek frowned.

"What's your plan?"

"...To _distract _her." He repeated it slowly as if explaining it to a child.

"Uh-huh. How? By punching her in the face? Unh." Stiles made a weird growling face and Derek and Reagan both gave a chortle. One was more genuine than the other.

"Heh," Derek drying laughed " By talking to her."

"Okay, all right. Give me a sample. What are you gonna open with?"

Derek sighed and turned towards Reagan as if to make him stop. She looked at them both dryly.

"Dead silence. Huh, that should work beautifully. Any other ideas?" Stiles goaded him.

The Alpha gave an exaggerated eye roll, pretending to think. "I'm thinking about punching you in the face." Stiles recoiled in slight fear looking towards Reagan for protection.

"I won't let him punch you in the face." Reagan dryly reassured. At he phrase 'let him' Derek turned to her raising an eye brow. "You're not gonna punch him in the face!" She repeated more forcefully.

"We need a plan a real plan!"

"I have a plan!"

"What's your plan? How you gonna do this?"

Derek faced her, his eyes searching hers, his expression softening and his mouth opening. Reagan was transfixed, startled by the reaction her body gave of tilting her head with his, his lips curling into a smile that she couldn't help but return as he leaned in closer and closer. The horrifying thought that he might kiss her right here in front of stiles crossed her mind, the knowledge that she wanted to kiss back was worse.

"Hello?" Stiles broke their spell, Derek dropping his smile when she quickly looked away. He liked her smile...it was much prettier than the glare he usually received.

There was a familiar tingling and tightening in her stomach that made her quickly jump back as he opened the door. She lost her smile and looked away as he passed coming to the starting realization that she may possibly, partly, kind of, have feelings for Derek Hale.

"I didn't see. What does he do? Is it gonna work?" Stiles followed him out of the car noticing something strange. "You're blushing. Why are you blushing?" Stiles pointed out from beside her.

"Shut up!" Reagan snapped, rubbing at her face before following into the station.

"_Good evening, how can I help...you? Hi!" _Reagan could hear the tone instantly change when the desk officer realized Derek was there._  
_

"What's the plan?" Stiles whispered as they stood just behind the door.

"This is the plan." Reagan whispered back. "He stands there being really, really, ridiculously good looking and we sneak past." Reagan ducked her head low to peak around at the two.

"Hi. Um, I had a question...Um, sorry I'm a little-a little thrown." Derek smiled. "I wasn't really expecting-"

"Someone like me?"

"Oh, I was gonna say "so incredibly beautiful" but, yeah, I guess that'd be the same thing." Derek gave a light laugh.

"Laying it on a bit thick there." Reagan mumbled.

"Don't be jealous, I'm sure they don't have secret rendezvous like you do." Stiles casually looked down and caught the death glare he was receiving from her. "No?...No.", gulping he took his chances and leapt out, quickly scurrying to the other side of the station. The oldest McCall rolling her eyes before following.

Derek saw her stroll past and meet her eyes over the officer's soldier. He couldn't help but smile genuinely when she twisted her face and silently mocked him before walking out of sight. Turning back to the task at hand he couldn't help but wonder if he could make Reagan blush like the woman in front of him.

In the hallways ahead Reagan noticed something on the floor. She stopped and bent down noticing the blood drops littering the floor like breadcrumbs. The more she followed them the bigger they got and Reagan briefly wondered if Isaac had already gotten out.

To multiply her fear the station was suddenly filled with the blaring of a fire alarm. Using her track training, Reagan sprinted down the hallway after the blood.

"Stiles!" She screamed. Her hand gripped the corner as she ran spurring her around it before she came to a dead stop at the holding cells. The hunter holding Stiles let him go. "Shit." She whispered. Her eyes weren't focused on him but rather behind him. Turning around he noticed for the first time the cell door was broken open.

Shit indeed.

They watched as Isaac appeared from out of sight, body slamming him up against the wall before breaking his arm, the deadly syringe clattering to the floor and rolling out of reach. Still, Isaac slammed his head back into the wall transfixed as his pray went limp before the shattering sound of the syringe under Derek's boot bought his attention.

It was then that he noticed two new prays. There heavy heart beats and smell of fear calling out for him to rip into.

Reagan was stupid, thinking somehow he would remember her in his feral state and called for his attention. "Isaac?"

Her voice was like a trigger. The new werewolf lunged, claws out and flew towards her before Derek intervened. Having seen his line of sight and the stance to kill, Derek stood in front of her, letting out an ear drum shaking roar that not only stopped the beta but sent him scurrying. The new Beta coward in fear towards the corner, his look of terror so misplaced on his werewolf face that quickly morphed back into human.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked. His, like Reagan's, heart was pounding, her lungs burning with the deep breaths that tried to calm it down.

"I'm the Alpha." He looked over his shoulder at them. Reagan helped her best friend up, looking him over just in case the hunter had nicked him or hurt him. Judging by the arrow in his leg it was the hunters blood that leaked across the station.

"I-I'm sorry." Isaac apologized, still cowering but at least not curled into a ball.

"Hey, no hard feelings. You're not the first werewolf to try and maim me,-" Her blue eyes turned pointedly to Derek. "-and probably not the last."

"You could say thank you." His head tilted as he shrugged.

"Not when it's your fault." She shrugged back. Looking back at the injured hunter she sighed. "You need to go. Like now."

"Won't that make me a fugitive?"

"Yeah, it's a family thing she and her brother like to do." Derek half halfheartedly glowered at Reagan who glowered back double.

"Carefully bring up family, Sweeney Todd." Reagan warned. "Now vamoose before Tommy Lee Jones show's up." She motioned for them to leave someone sure to get there any moment.

"Who?"

"Just go!" She groaned angrily. Derek wasted now time helping off his Beta and steering him out the back. Avoiding the rushed footfalls of arriving police. Turning to Stiles they weren't even afforded a few seconds to come up with a story before the alarm was shut off and the Sheriff showed up. Looking at them with raised brows, waiting for an explanation, both looked to the other for an answer.

When both went blank, Stiles and Reagan pointed to the unconscious man. "Uh, he did it."

And Sheriff Stilinski had a terrible flashback to when they were children.

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**Season one soundtrack up now and more Manips to come on Tumblr! Follow for sneak peaks, art, and soundtracks / chapter songs.  
**

**Yes Lana/Reagan's conversation was inspired by Mean Girls. **


	16. S2E3: Ice Pick

Season Two

_"And the wild things roared their terrible roars and gnashed their terrible teeth and rolled their terrible eyes and showed their terrible claws." _

... _and that was on their good days._

* * *

**Where the Wild Things Are...**

**Chapter 16:**

**Ice Pick  
**

* * *

With only the new late night worker there to keep her company in the back doing inventory, Reagan drummed her fingers against the counter top by the register.

They hadn't had a single customer in over an hour and a half.

Bored and exhausted, she spun the tiny office chair around and picked up her purse. Glancing to make sure Sarah, or Sasha, or whatever her name was, was still in the back she pulled out Lana's loaned prescription bottle. Something told her the mere fact she was worried about being caught doing it was a red flag enough that she should stop. It wasn't strong enough; however, to overshadow the desperate fear of having another bout of nightmares.

With no one around and her eyes starting to droop, she shook another orange capsule out of the bottle before quickly throwing it into her mouth and washing it down with her fifth red bull of the night.

The sudden ding of the Food Mart door being pushed open made her jump, bending down to quickly shove the bottle away, kick her bag under the counter, and sit up nice and neatly. Her cordial smile was wasted, falling into a small frown before becoming a genuine grin as Derek placed the few items on the counter. His eye brow raised a small smirk tilted his lips as he glanced down and then back up at her. When she did nothing about it he nodded again.

"Shit." She whispered. In her rush she had spilled her energy drink on herself. Her grey work shirt thin enough that the liquid brought out the bright green bra.

_Double shit._

"You." She snapped her head up, choosing to ignore this horrifying moment and focus on _anything_ else.

"Me."He smiled. He actually smiled. Damn, he was cute when he was glaring, but when he smiled...

"Stuff?" She pointed to the items he had placed on the counter. One word. Keep it one word, have him leave and then crawl under the counter and die. Yeah. Good plan.

"Yeah." He nodded pushing the canister of car oil, antiseptic wipes, a pack of chains, and a few padlocks towards her.

"Kinky."

_FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP!_

Humiliation made her knees feel like jello. That dark space under the counter seeming more and more appealing as she kept making a fool of herself. His small chuckle made her gut clench, and as she hurriedly rang up the items she peaked up at him, her ears burning under her hair. Sure enough he Alpha was watched her, leaning towards her with a renewed focus and an amused grin as he watched her try to act like she wasn't blushing like crazy. Derek's eyes burned into her enough for her to break the silence.

"What are you doing with these?"

"Thought you just guessed." There was that blush again. He liked her when she blushed. Her eyes stood out against the red in her cheeks like when she was furious at him but without the added danger of knowing she might very well swing at him. Obviously seeing the girl was too frazzled to be having a good night, he took pity. "Car needs oil and we're laying low in a less than ideal environment."

"Laying low? What? Do you two have your own little hide out now? The Argents really _do_ have you running scared."

Derek seemed to consider her words, looking behind her at the noise of someone else in the tiny shop. He rested his elbows against the counter and lowered his voice to just above a whisper. "I wouldn't have to hide if I had a pack."

She studied his little smirk, his hooded green eyes darting back and forth between her own blue ones as he leaned even closer. It took her only a moment to figure out what he was playing at.

"Was that an offer?" She lowered her voice to match his.

"Yes."

Leaning closer into him she mirrored his raised brow. Her lips puckering slightly in fake thought. If he wanted to play, she's play back. Opening her mouth just slightly she felt a familiar thrill rush through her when his eyes darted down just momentarily.

"No."

The sharp answer seemed to throw Derek.

"No?"

"Yes." She grinned. His brow scrunched just slightly in confusion.

"Yes?"

"No!" She scoffed. "Now stop being flirty." She pushed up off the counter, crossing her arms over her chest she watched him raise himself in defeat.

"Flirty?" Did that word really just come out of her mouth?

"Yes flirty." He looked her up and down still in disbelief. The gaze came off as something else though, and while that little thrill was still there, the thrill of a flirt, she still needed to regain the upper hand. "Don't objectify me! Bat your pretty green eyes somewhere else." She held out his bagged items.

But Derek wouldn't let the comment go. "You think my eyes are pretty?"

"Go!" She scoffed. Rolling his eyes dramatically at her he took the bag and left a fifty on the counter for her.

Sitting back in the chair, Reagan watched his back as he left.

Derek Hale was undeniably attractive. It no longer had to be pointed out to her as she was ready to accept it.

Chiseled jaw, muscled physique, tanning skin, and sparkling green eyes left the women he passed fawning.

And she was no exception.

But there was something about his back that she really liked. Her eyes couldn't help but follow his contours as he walked. Broad shoulders, taunt muscles she had felt briefly with her own hands that rippled down his back and narrowing into straight hips before finally curving into an nicely shaped ass.

An ass that had stopped moving.

With a defeated sigh she faced the music and looked into the Alpha's glimmering eyes.

He had won their game and he knew it.

He had never before had the upper moral hand against Reagan McCall. So of course, he call her out on it. With a playful tone he matched her previous scolding one. "Don't objectify me."

With a rarely seen smirk planted on his lips he left, leaving Reagan to groan in embarrassment and sink out of her chair and to floor out of sight..

"Reagan. Reagan? What are you doing?" Her coworker found her a minute later.

"If I'm lucky? Dying."

* * *

The past twenty two hours had been very productive for the teens entering the closed ice rink.

They had a test in English, a few experiments in Chemistry, and they were treated to a video in Biology by a lazy substitute teacher.

Oh! Yes. There was also that little bit about Erica Reyes being turned into a werewolf.

"Stop thinking about it." Stiles scolded her quietly. Her brows were furrowed and her nose pinched. Either she was preparing to murder one of them with her skates or she was thinking about the dick move Derek pulled today. He had turned Erica Reyes into another Beta.

The girl Reagan had climbed up to help off the rock wall and Scott caught before she met her death just yesterday morning. Their shock was indescribably today at lunch when she strolled into the cafeteria. Her hair was blonder, her acne was gone, she seemed taller and slimmer, her hips wider and breasts fuller. The change was noticeably suspicious and rumors about what had happened were flying around the school for the rest of the day.

"I can't." Reagan hissed sharpening her skates. "Who the hell does he think he is?! I mean seriously, Erica? Isaac I get, the kid needed help and no one was stepping up. But Erica…."

"Was an epileptic." He shrugged. Honestly he's rather have his own kind, the skinny and weak, inherit the power rather than assholes like Jackson.

"She was sick. Boo-hoo. Ellie Winter has thyroid cancer and Brad whatever the hell his name is has cerebral palsy. They drew the short end of the stick in life but that doesn't give him the right to prey upon their desperation."

"You both said that he was giving them the choice right?" Stiles followed her into the stands, quieting his voice as they approached Lydia.

But Reagan was too worked up to quiet herself. "So?! Apple and Microsoft both make you click term of agreement. They lay it all out there for you to read and decide for yourself right? But we all know you're gonna click 'Accept' because you just wanna get to the good stuff. And that's all they see right now. The good stuff. The power, and the sex, and the miracle cure all." Her eyes were stuck

"She was looking…very good." Stiles sputtered out with a dopy grin.

"Yeah?" She held the door to the frosty rink area open, blasting them with cold air. "How do you think she's gonna look cut in half? Or burned to a crisp?" She hissed quietly to him. Not quietly enough apparently.

"What's brunt to a crisp?"

"My patience for Green-eyed assholes." Reagan mumbled as she turned away. Stiles was surprised by the words and stared gap-mouthed after her.

"She's coming back right? Because this-" Lydia pointed between herself and Stiles "- is not a date." At the offer and peer pressuring from Allison, Lydia had agreed to go with Stiles. Immediately after she had roped Reagan into attendance as well. After all it was in no way possible a double date if they were somewhat chaperoned...

Stiles muttered something under his breath that sounded like a confirmation. Sitting next to the love of his life he looked out at the fifth wheel in question his own brows creasing when he noticed her swing back what looked to be coffee before heading out into the ice.

_Reagan almost never drank coffee_...

* * *

Zipping up her light purple hoodie Reagan swallowed back down the aftertaste of the cheap rink coffee and glided through the ice. Circling around a few times she pulled out her phone to take pictures of the couple and mutual platonic friend duo. Eventually they joined her on the ice, Allison attempting and failing to teach her brother while Lydia practiced a few moves she hadn't done in ages. Like the love stuck teenager he was, Stiles was awestruck by Lydia's talent and stood frozen far away. His mouth dropping open and his mind conjuring up ideas of the flexible redhead he was oblivious to the other talented skater sneaking up on him.

"Careful how much you drool, it might freeze to your face if you keep standing here." Stiles was suddenly propelled forward from behind. Reagan literally skated circles around him taunting him as she called out for Lydia. "Hey Lyds! Stiles was just-" He regained his composure and lunged for her. Laughing loudly for the first time in what felt like ages the three entered a game of ice-tag. Allison briefly joined in while Scott let his head rest against the ice floor, soothing the bump that same ice had given him when he continued to fall on it.

"Hea! Coach was right, your pain does bring a certain special joy!" His sister laughed at him as she out-skated his girlfriend.

Eventually Allison took pity on Scott and helped him off the ice and Stiles went to grab a drink from the unattended concession stand. With only the two of them left they had called break, Reagan looking over the pictures on her phone while Lydia skated around aimlessly.

She had gotten a few good ones. Scott Smiling at Allison. Her and Stiles making faces. And the winner of the night, Stiles and Lydia holding hands when they had skated off away from Allison.

Her smile suddenly stopped realizing something was wrong.

Have you ever had that feeling like someone was behind you?

Or that you might not be as alone in a house as you thought?

That tingle down her spin wasn't just from the cold air.

Looking around she noticed for the first time that Lydia wasn't in her eye sight. Having been sitting next to the only entrance the entire time, Reagan quickly shot up, her phone clattering to the ground.

Lydia's solo form stood out greatly against the while walls and white ice. Kneeling and hunched over she was staring straight down. Worried she might have fallen or she would be sick, Reagan skated calmly over to her. "Hey, Lydia...Lydia?" The girl didn't response, continuing to claw at the ice. "Lydia what are you doing?!" She knelt besides her. Staring where she was staring, her eyes played ticks on her, a faint shadow there and then gone. Still, Lydia clawed at the ice, her fingertips turning white with the force. If she didn't stop she might rip a nail off. "Lydia. Stop!"Reagan grabbed at her shoulders, pulling her away.

That's when it happened.

Lydia let out a scream that near deafened her. Falling away and landing on her palms and knees, Reagan's face scrunched up in pain as her heart thudded with fear. Stiles held the flailing girl while Scott and Allison looked on.

This was not how their week was supposed to go.

And to think...

It was about to get worse.

* * *

"That wasn't normal Stiles."

"So she has occasional fits of screaming lunacy! You freeze up like an Mac and just stare for-" Stiles quickly shut up realizing that was directed at him. Anger filling up the sometimes blank eyes he was going to mention. "Either way I don't feel right about dropping her off at her house like that."

Passing through the crowds the two teenagers headed for the cafeteria for their late lunch hour the next day.

"What were we supposed to do?" She sighed. "You wanna be mad, be mad at Scott. Alright? If we told the Argents what happened it would give them more reason to want and kill her, and if we took her to my mom then they would find out. Realizing that Allison was with Scott and putting him in further danger. No one was exactly happy with the way things ended last night but we're stuck between a rock and a hard place."

"It's about to get harder." Stiles stopped her. "I wasn't paying attention, was Boyd in Chemistry with us?"

"Yeah. Why?" Stiles pointed towards the empty table in the far corner. _Boyd's_ empty table.

* * *

"We're gonna go to the ice skating rink, and if he's not at home, you call me, got it?" Stiles seemed hesitant of Scott's plan. "What?

"Maybe we should let him." He shrugged. "Boyd, you know, man? You said Derek's giving them a choice, right?"

"Not this again!" Reagan rolled her eyes.

"We can't!" Scott objected.

"You gotta admit, Erica looks pretty good. Ya know, the word "sensational" comes to mind."

"How good do you think she's gonna look with a wolfsbane bullet in her head?"

"Jeesh, all right, the two of you! All I'm saying is maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility."

"This thing's gonna get out of control. Hell, it _already is_ out of control. We're assuming only an alpha can turned people. Maybe they can, maybe they can't." Reagan shrugged. "But that's not gonna stop the betas from trying once or twice. Like it or not: it's an infection." She looked apologetically at her brother. "It's gonna spread."

"And that makes me responsible." Scott was determined to stop more teenagers from becoming like him. Yeah they thought it was cool and kind of fun for a few weeks, but as reality set in they quickly realized the bad outweighed the good.

"All right, I'm with you! And I also gotta say this newfound heroism is making me very attracted to you." Stiles teased him.

"Shut up."

"No, seriously. Do you wanna just try making out for a sec? Just to see how it feels." Scott rolled his eyes and left them. Turning to the youngster Reagan's rose a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Are you sure not gay, because Danny-"

"Danny asked about me?"

"No." Reagan looked him up and down. "You're either amazingly secure or pitifully confused about your sexuality. I really don't know which." She walked away from him. "And leave my ex-boyfriend alone!" It echoed through the halls, making many students stopping to stare at the mole covered teen.

* * *

The ice rink was mostly dark, a few lights still left on to help Boyd see as he cleaned up. It was eerie as they emerged from the shadows, the corners of the rink hidden in near blackness as the light didn't reach them.

"Boyd!" Scott called the team over the loud hum of the Zamboni. "I just wanna talk. Hey, come on, Boyd, please."

"We're not going anywhere. In fact I might just have to start shouting louder!" Reagan nearly screamed. It at least made Boyd actually look towards them. Annoyance sometimes worked as a last resort.

"Did Derek tell you everything? And I don't just mean going out of control on the full moons. I mean _everything_!"

Realizing they weren't going to stop, Boyd shut off the machine. "He told me about the hunters."

"And that's not enough for you to say no? Whatever you want there's other ways to get it."

"I just wanna not eat lunch alone every day!" He snapped.

"Great, come sit with us!" Boyd looked away from Reagan and her mocking tone. What would she and Scoot know about sitting alone? Always together, always surrounded by friends. He was pretty sure if he asked them to name all their friends they wouldn't be able to. Him? Well he could count his 'friends' on one hand.

Exchanging a look with his patronizing sister, who always seemed to be in a mood these days, Scott tried a gentler approach. "If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek."

"That really hurts, Scott." The voice of one Derek Hale rang out from behind them.

"Fuuuuuck." Reagan threw her head back. Her cry of annoyance went unaddressed.

Derek only tilted his head and smirked, now she knew how he often felt. "I mean, if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus." He motioned towards his two other Beta's.

"You son of a bitch." The beautiful blue eyes pierced him with her fury. So he may or may not have targeted the teens due to their connection to her and Scott. It's not exactly like he didn't offer her the choice himself.

"Erica, how's life been for you since we met?"

"In a word...transformative!" Her fangs emerged and she gave a growl.

"Isaac?"

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, which is, ya know, your fault. Other than that, I'm great."

"First of all: you've made you're own life choices." Reagan's finger circled the air with attitude before pointing at Issac. "Secondly: what is it about Hale wolves that you all seem become smug little assholes?" Erica snapped her fanged teeth at her, Issac's eyes flashing gold as well. "Okay, hold on!" She stopped them. "This isn't exactly a fair fight." She looked to Derek to take control over his betas.

"The go home, Reagan." His tone was light, uncaring, but his eyes were serious. He wanted her to go home, stay out their way. And when she didn't move as Eric and Isaac transformed a flash of worry crossed his features.

Seeing the fight about to come Scott slammed his clawed hand into the ice and transformed. "She meant fair for them." He growled.

Erica immediately went after Reagan, something Derek wasn't expecting. Even more shocking was the slam of her body up and into the Zamboni, a crack inside Reagan being heard under Erica's scream. Out of breath and in serious pain, Reagan still managed to fight back with her limited strength and mobility. Pulling the sensitive hair at the base of Erica's neck, she yanked her sharp teeth away as she was once more slammed into the machine. Reagan let out a shriek in pain.

"Don't waste you're energy on her!" Derek shouted, stopping Erica before her raised claws could connect with the other blonde. Erica looked back with a sultry smirk, turning towards Reagan she whispered 'next time' before promptly dropping her onto the unforgiving ice. Reagan lost all breath and collapsing from pain.

Above her, Boyd looked down in concern, unsure whether to help the girl gasping to regain her breath and push herself up off the slippery ice. He looked towards his Alpha for an answer but Derek simply stared at the limp girl before redirecting his attention towards Scott. Newly infuriated about his sister, he fought back with a vengeance.

Isaac flew through the air and hit the plastic wall of the ice rink. Erica's attacks were blocked before she two was on her back.

It was impressive to watch. Scott not only fended off two Beta's but also managed to keep them away from his wheezing sister. He fought with a rage unseen before, clawing, punching and at one point kicking, he beat back the Betas. Derek's eyebrows rose in surprise when he turned and landed a heavy blow to Isaac's face with his boot. Obviously Reagan taught him that, the younger McCall not seeming to have it in him to fight dirty without encouragement.

"Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you! He's just adding to his own power, okay? It's all about him!" Scott tried to make the defeated betas see reason. "He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!" He threw their tired bodies away from them. Standing protectively in front of his scarcely conscious sister.

Realizing it was time to end this Derek smiled. "It's true. It is about power." And he would show the naive beta just how power could benefit them. A punch, a slice, a body slam, and Scott was on the ground. Spitting up blood, the younger McCall turned and sprayed it onto the white ice coughing in pain as his stomach burned from the Alpha's claws. Derek's heavy boot slammed into Scott's chest pinning him. "Stop!" Reagan screamed with what breath she had left. It was a desperate plea, one that made Derek stop and realize he might have been having to much fun cutting the boy down.

Scott's body racked with coughs as Derek stopped crushing his chest cavity. Seeing Boyd following Derek out, he made one last attempt. "Don't...You don't wanna be like them." He cringed in pain.

The Black teen stopped and looked from Reagan to Scott. "You're right." He lifted his shirt to expose his bite to them. They had lost this battle before it even started. Still, they managed to give a hell of a fight. "I wanna be like you."

On their way out, Reagan's moan made the Alpha stop. He crouched on his feels next to her looking over to make Erica hadn't done to much damage. A large stab of guilt hit him in the gut seeing her like this for the first time. It was quickly replaced with resentment.

"Why can't you just learn to walk away from fights you can't win?" Derek's head tilted, watching as she glared up at him with betrayal and disappointment in her eyes. Always the disappointment... He did want to hurt her. He kept his hand from reaching out and stroking the hair away. The fire in her eyes made him look away towards his disgruntled pack before meeting her eyes again. They softened seeing the blood peak out from her split lip. "Just do yourself a favor, stay down Reagan."

He got up fully intending to leave but her hoarse voice called out.

"Derek!" He stopped out of habit, her voice having that effect on him. With a heavy breath she pushed herself up and glared at him with such intensity he thought she might lunge for his neck. But the human did nothing but clutch her ribs and prop herself up against the Zamboni. "Fuck you." Her voice wasn't as strong as she would have liked and her eyes burned with unshed tears she would swear were from the pain of her ribs. _Only_ her ribs.

And though she didn't see it, his face fell before turning hard, walking away with his bets was walking away from her. And for the first time he felt heavy because of it.

Scott rolled over onto his belly and pushed himself up. Spitting out the blood from his mouth he crawled to his sister, sitting beside her against the Zamboni. The McCalls were left with the humming of the cooling system and each other as they rested and, in Scott's case, healed.

"I'm sorry." Reagan sniffled, holding back the tears. Scott turned to look at his sister staring straight ahead at the ice they didn't feel.

"For what?" His brows furrowed.

"I said it so many times I believed the lie. Made you and Stiles believe it too. But he's not the good guy."

"You always see the best in people. You taught me to, too." She felt so angry, so foolish, that she couldn't stop the heaviness in her heart from breaking through. "Are you okay?"

"My ribs." She barley got out.

Scott grabbed her hand and Reagan watched alarmed and fascinated as black lines appeared, forming and wiggling up his arm. "What was that?" The pain in hr ribs lowered from a sharp stabbing to a dull throb. "The pain stopped."

"Something Deaton taught me. I just focus and I can take away some of the pain for you..."

"Well it worked." She tried to smile. The pain in her side was gone but that didn't stop the pain higher up.

"You liked him, didn't you?" The accusation was soft and quiet, a secret between them even when alone.

Reagan could only sniffle, lowering her head in shame as the tears escaped. And though Scott was aghast at the new realization, he moved her head onto his shoulder, leaning his own head on top of it. The fact she hadn't cried like this since Danny ever present in the forefront of her mind.

She did like him... so much more than she should.

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**Sorry this took so long but I prioritize stories based on the amount of reviews. The last part might have been angsty because I was listening to "To your health" by Keaton Henson. I imagined it was the song playing in the background. Speaking of which SEASON 2 SOUNDTRACK is up now and ready for a listen.  
**


	17. S2E4: Abomination

Season Two

_"And the wild things roared their terrible roars and gnashed their terrible teeth and rolled their terrible eyes and showed their terrible claws." _

... _and that was on their good days._

* * *

**Where the Wild Things Are...**

**Chapter 17:**

**Abomination**

* * *

Monday morning brought an even bigger crisis. Yesterday night Stiles had witnessed a new creature kill the mechanic working on his Jeep. It could only be the creature Deaton had told them about late Friday night. The one smart enough to paralyze it's victims, fast enough to attack without them reacting, and strong enough to slice through bone with no trouble. It painted a terrifying picture. One Stiles only confirmed after he told them of it's scaled skin and claws and raptor like teeth. The worst part however probably came when when he informed them that the creature seemed familiar, like it new him.

But that wasn't what nearly had Reagan nearly choking on her pop-tart Monday morning.

Walking towards her brother and Stiles she happen to wander in on a very unfortunate point in the discussion.

"I'm so sorry about the other day. I'm trying. We will get through this. Um, I know, because...I love you. I love you more than-" Bursting out in laughter the pain in her ribs brought tears to her eyes as she plotted herself down on the step behind them. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand waiting for them to continue. She didn't know what was happening but she wanted it to continue.

"That it!" Stiles threw out his hands signally he was done. "You and Allison have to find a better way to communicate."

"Come on, you are the only one we can trust! Is she coming to the game tonight?" Scott begged his best friend.

"Yes, okay! Message complete! Now that she's here, tell me about your boss?"

Looking around them they checked to make sure no busybody was listening on their conversation. "He thinks that Allison's family keeps records of all the things they've hunted. Like a book."

Stiles clapped his hands together in excitement. "He probably means a bestiary."

"A what?"

"A bestiary." Stiles repeated with Reagan's help.

"I think you mean bestiality." Scott snickered.

"Nope, pretty sure I don't."

"Stop laughing you creep." She scolded her brother with a disgusted face. "It's like an encyclopedia of mythical creatures."

"How am I the only one who doesn't seem to know anything about this stuff?" Scott sat up straighter, feeling like that time they told him Santa wasn't real.

"Okay, you know, you're my best friend, you're a creature of the night, it's kind of like a priority of mine." Stiles shrugged.

"Alright, so if we find it, and it can tell us what this thing is-"

"And who."

The three teens turned towards each other all vocalizing the same realization. "We need that book."

Reagan sharply turned to Stiles and pushed him with her foot. With a disgruntled sigh, the mole covered boy ran off back towards the school entrance.

As he left, Scott turned and helped his sister back up. "How are the ribs?"

"Still broken." She cringed. Tossing the metallic wrapper in the trash they continued to walk aimlessly through the halls. Deaton had check out her ribs when he disinfected Scott's wound, telling her that one was at least broken and to seek a human doctor.

Needless to say their mother promptly freaked out questioning what the hell she had been doing to break two of her bottom ribs. Technically when she said she broke them ice skating it was a half truth. After they were bound properly and a pain relief prescription was filled, she was sent on her way.

"Did you remember to take your pill?" He carried her bag for her, still guilty over what had happened last week.

"Yes." She rolled her eyes.

His brow furrowed as her heart beat speed up. But he assumed that was only because they had started to ascend the stairs and it was straining on her side.

He was wrong.

Reagan had been making many questionable choices lately but even she knew it was dangerous to mix two prescriptions without telling her doctors. She made the choice to suffer with the pain than the nightmares. Besides, with her ribs broken and without medication the pain tended to help keep her awake or at the very least make her uncomfortable enough to stop her from entering too deep a sleep.

"Hey. Hey!" Stiles caught up with them, colliding into her brother. "Yes. Seen her grandfather with a book like that."

"Ask her where he keeps it." Reagan once more pushed him into gear. Alone again Scott asked her a question he had been wondering about all weekend.

"Have you talked to Derek at all?"

"Nope." She popped the p. This time she was completely honest. "Let's just say whatever feelings I had for Derek are behind me."

"Are you sure? Because with Allison..."

"I'm not Allison and he's not you, Scott." Reagan cut him off as she opened her locker. "Any..._thing_...between us was based on pure physical attraction and possible white knight syndrome." She rolled her eyes. She was blinded by his pretty green eyes and his heroism saving her from Peter too many times. At least that's what she was gonna continue to tell herself.

Their conversation was interrupted by Stiles slamming her locked shut, startling both of them. "She says it has to be office." He stuck his dry tongue out, collapsing against the lockers as her lungs burned like fire. Seeing him groan and gasp like a fish out of water she took pity and pulled out a familiar blue inhaler from her bag.

Old habits die hard.

Hanging it too the boy he huffed the steroid. "Hey. Track star." Stiles wheezed. "You could. Help ya know." Stiles wheezed taking another hit off Scott's old inhaler. Reagan didn't bother telling him it had been in the bottom of her bag, unwashed, for the past two months.

Instead she shrugged, smiling coyly. "Tsk, ya know I would. But see while you were taking a nap in the dumpster we were getting our asses handed to us. I'm not exactly wearing this wrap because it smooths my form." She glared at him. "Now go ask her if she can get the book." She pressed on his shoulders, sending him away once more with a slap on his ass.

'I've always wanted to that." She grinned at her brother.

And finally a few minutes later Stiles quite literally collapsed onto the library table between them.

"Not." He wheezed something horrible. "Without. His keys." He slid off the edge, crumpling at their feet.

"Who has a key to the principal's office?" Scot whispered to his sister.

"Only four people. The principal, obviously, the secretary, the janitor and the School newspaper editor."

"Wait. Why would the school newspaper have a key?"

"We have a newspaper?" Stiles asked from below them.

"Yeah." Her face creased in amused disbelief. "Stiles they've done an interview of like every athlete in the school."

"Not me."

"Eh." She shrugged. "Every good athlete."

"Rude."

"True." She kicked his shoulder softly. "Anyways, the paper has their own key because they put the last look over on the principal's desk. He reads it over first thing in the morning and then gives them the okay."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"They keep asking me to join." She shrugged before continuing to read through the notes sprawled between them.

An idea came to Scott. Placing his hand over her notes he made her look up at him. With a smile he tilted his head. "Maybe it's time to finally accept..."

Reagan's face fell knowing she couldn't refuse. "Shit."

* * *

Elsewhere, Reagan wasn't the only one feeling despair. For the eighth time in the past hour Derek threw Erica to the grown besides Isaac. He rolled his eyes, walking around their little hideaway. Time after time they attacked him and time after time he blocked them. He hadn't even had to move! At this rate they'd be dead by the end of the week. With a disgruntled sigh he looked towards the Betas. "Does anyone want to try not being _completely_ predictable?"

Erica lunged at him, wrapping herself around him as she forced her lips onto his own.

Derek Hale was no saint, as pointed out numerous times by numerous people. After months of celibacy his primitive nature indulged her hungry lips. One second, two seconds, he had no problem. But by the third second he couldn't help but feel the lips were too thin for his liking. And by the forth, an image of the pair of lips he wanted flashed through his mind. It shocked him back into the moment and grabbing her by the thighs, he threw her off him. The female beta landed on her ass slightly miffed about the rejection as he cringed and wiped the bottom lip she had sucked on. "The last time you do that."

"Why? Because you're not over your ex or because I'm a beta?" The middle part made Derek's frown deepen. He knew exactly to who she was referring to.

"No, because I have someone else in mind for you." He bit at her.

While Erica pouted Isaac looked to be released. "Are we done? Because I got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal."

Derek's face calmed into a look of understanding sympathy. Crouching down, he held out a hand to the boy. Relieved his body would be able to recuperate he gladly let Derek help him up. Wrong move.

The Alpha's mask of concern morphed into one of irritation as he snapped the Beta's arm behind his back. "A hundred and one! You think I am teaching you how to fight?" He seethed at the cringing blonde. "Look at me! I am teaching you how to survive!

"If they wanted us dead, why aren't they coming for us now?" Isaac challenged resentfully. He had agreed to this life in hopes of never having to be broken, bloody and abused again. While Derek wasn't nearly as bad as his father, the young Beta couldn't help but look at Derek with a small bit of hate. This was no better or nor worse then life before... "Huh? What are they waiting for?"

"I don't know. But they're planning something. And you, especially, know that's not our only problem." He turned to Boyd and Erica. "Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else last night. And until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that I know. As fast as I can teach you."

"In all fairness Reagan seemed to go down pretty fast." Erica quietly bragged about her victory. She wasn't expecting her Alpha to defend her.

"'_In all fairness'_, Reagan didn't want to fight you. She was blindsided. She was hurt. And most importantly she wasn't armed!" He yelled at her. "None of which a hunter or that thing will be." Turning his back on them he kicked a nearby crate, shattering the wood as he hiked up the stairs to leave. He was too defensive of her, he knew that, but any thought about the blonde had his blood pressure rising.

Guilt had settled once the anger was gone and over the weekend he found himself being drawn to her place of employment. If she was seriously hurt she wouldn't be there. To his relief he saw her through the large glass windows, counting the change in the cash register before wiping down the corner. Her wince was slight but noticeable as she bent over, making Derek's back straighten.

He told himself it was just to cover his bases, a last effort to have her join his pack. So in he went, not giving his worry away as he approached the girl cradling her ribs and cursing as she cleaned. She saw his shoes before she saw his face. Stilling her actions she looked up at him with blank eyes. His smiles fell and his jaw flexed as she continued to clean, ignoring him. When he opened his mouth she called for her coworker to come help him.

Without eye contact of a look in his direction she swung the counter up and passed him, her arm skimming his.

That hurt.

He had received her annoyance, her pity, her anger, and her disappointment.

None of them cut as deep as her indifference did.

She calmly avoided him, turning away, averting her attention from him as he followed her through the tiny store. He made the offer with anger wanting to get any kind of reaction out of her. Hell at this point she could turn around and punch him in the face and he'd still be satisfied.

But she gave him nothing. No smirk, no eye-roll, no scoff. Nothing.

He was a ghost to her. Just like she preferred. And eventually when more people came in, he left. Watching her smile charmingly at the customers from next to his car, he felt a pit in his gut.

It's true. You don't realize how much you care about someone until they couldn't care less about you.

* * *

"I really couldn't care less." Reagan gave a charming smile. Before her, Senior and Head News paper editor Charles Wartz was surprised by her answer.

"No. I asked you if you were excited to join-"

"Yeah. I got that. And I still couldn't care less." She shrugged. Seeming to understand that she was done indulging him he simply asked what she would like to work in. "Sports."

"Sports? I'm sorry you can't handle sports. It's already being covered by Doug-"

A sports event schedule was slammed into Reagan's chest as a shorter teen passed by. Following him with their eyes they watched as he turned away and raised up two peace signs. "I'm out!" Then promptly left the room.

"I-I guess you'll be doing sports." Charles scratched his head.

Reagan gave a plotting smirk. Sports was the most popular column amongst the student and faculty body but the least popular column among the writers. The reason? The addition three hours you had to stay behind at school for to type it, edit it, and submit it. No one wanted to be that guy stuck in front of an outdated computer when the rest of the school was celebrating a win.

There was also the fact the faculty overseer, Mrs. Winston, was a hard ass like no other. Having failed in her attempts at entering the L.A. Times, she middle aged woman had retreated back to Beacon Hills with her tail tucked between her legs. The added hardship of being fired YET AGAIN at the community college had left her the only option of teaching Senior English and looking over the schools newspaper. Both of which she did with bitterness and resentment. God help the student that missed a deadline in her classes...

"I-I guess I'll see you after school."

"I guess so." Reagan beamed. Walking airily out of the room, she was hi-fived by Scott as soon as she rounded the corner.

* * *

The keys to the newspaper, the storage boiler room, and the principal's office clanked together as Reagan walked through the crowd later that night. Smiling innocently at Allison who's job was to keep her grandfather on the field, she gave a nod that things were ready.

"There you are! Oh, I'm so proud of you!" Her mother gently hugged her around the shoulders. Taking their seats Reagan nodded for Stiles to come get the keys as the game began. She slid the keys out of her pocket and onto the grassy field. Besides her Stiles bent down to tie his shoe and pocket the keys.

With Stiles heading towards the office and Gerard complexly engrossed with the game, Reagan turned back to her job. Time few by as the twelve minute quarters were a blue of tackles hits, and yelling.

In the last quarter Stiles still wasn't back, and Boyd had joined the game.

"Hows it going?" Her mother asked, seeing Reagan's pencil twirl nonstop between her fingers. The paper she should be taking notes on was blank.

Her daughter looked at her and gave a flash of a smile before continuing to look at the game. "Just trying to think of a more eloquent way of saying 'suckage'. She sighed. Boyd was saving the game tacking on the oppositions biggest player, but that still wasn't really helping the low scored on both accounts.

"You seem really distracted. Are you sure?"

"I-I'm fine." She looked towards Allison. The other girl shook her head and mouthed the word 'no'. The book wasn't there. "Damn it." She cursed under her breath.

"Are your ribs bothering you?"

"No. Just...I'm just kind of blanking. First article jitters and all." She lied through her teeth. Actually, if she didn't actually write a passable summary of this game and submit it tonight there would be many many angry people at her, so really it was more of a half-lie.

Funny, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

The game continued as time wore down.

Nothing of great interest occurring until her brother scored the tie-ending shot. The fans of the Beacon Hills Cyclones rejoiced at the unexpected shot. Parents jumped up and students cheered as they were almost guaranteed to win.

Their joy was cut short; however, when a Beaver player body checked the smaller boy.

Scott went flying from the force, falling sharply on his left leg that snapped under the force. Reagan was the first to take off, pushing the asshole away from him as she and Allison bent over Scott's groaning form. With time having run out, the game was won and the concerned onlookers came rushing onto the field to check on him.

"I'm fine, I'm healing. It's okay." He reassured his girlfriend. "The book?"

"It's not in his office. It's gotta be at the house." Allison looked him over, gasping at the sight of his broken leg. "Scott, your leg. Oh, my god, your leg is broken."

"Not for long." Reagan grabbed one of his arms. The crowd was beginning to circle them and the more people that looked at the leg the more people it would take to convince her was fine. "Up, get him, now!" They helped the co-captain stand just in time for Coach and their mother to break through the onlooking crowd.

"Scott, don't move!" Coach was serious concerned.

"Scott!"

"Okay! "It's okay. I am fine." Scott smiled through the unbearable pain as his bone shifted back inside his leg, snapping back together like two Legos. Reagan and Allison both held him up as he tentatively put weight on it, trying to make it appear like a bad bruise or a sprained ankle rather than the break it had been.

Able to stand on his own, the girls released him. All three of them being looked at strangly by the onlookers. Their mother looked between their smiling reassuring faces, her own a frightened pale at the idea of another of her children being hurt. "I could have sworn I literally heard bone breaking from where I sat."

"Heard it? I felt it." Coach looked at the leg with a wince.

"Seriously, guys, I am fine."

"Mom, you were probably just paranoid because of my ribs." Reagan played it off as nothing. Their mother seemed to think long and hard before finally nodding, agreeing with the lying teens.

The entire thing was suspicious enough. And when Allison saw her grandfather look Scott up and down she tried to intervene. Hurrying up to him she grabbed his arm and smiled. "We should go." But Gerard wouldn't budge.

"Hold on." He stopped her, alarming the three. From under Scott's field mask, he went slightly pale. "I want to ask him one more thing..."

Hearts stopped as three pairs of eyes turned to the eldest hunter.

Gerard flashed a smile. "How would you like to join us for dinner?"

* * *

Scott and Allison having left with Gerard, and the field emptying out, Reagan walked her mother to her car in silence. There were so many things running through her sleep deprived mind.

Sensing something was wrong with her daughter, Melissa stopped and turned towards her. "You know I'm proud of you and your brother right? Of everything you do?" Reagan smiled awkwardly and nodded. She really didn't deserve those words lately. "So I'm not gonna be any less proud if you need to drop a few activities or go back to normal classes." Melissa sighed. "I just don't want you to overwhelm yourself! You and your brother seem to never be home anymore. And you look...tired." She tried to break the news nicely as she brushed the hair from her daughter tired face. "Worry about colleges and jobs later, okay. Go out. Have fun. Meet boys." She teased, making her daughter chuckle.

Oh if only she knew...

With a big "Mwah!" Melissa landed a big kiss on Reagan's forehead before getting in the car and waving goodbye.

Walking back into the school she headed for the newsroom. She plopped down in the uncomfortable roller chair and waited impatiently for the circa 2003 computer to boot up. She still had a long night ahead of her.

In her boredom she shifted through her playlist and began to gently  
Not loud enough to be heard outside the classroom but just loud enough to cover the yells and hisses inside the school pool two hundred feet away...

* * *

He should have just let the asshole drown, Stiles thought bitterly as he felt his limb movements become slower. Scott had ended his one available call for help and now they were out of ideas. Sure Derek claimed he was regaining movement in his toes and fingers but it would still take him way to long to regain the strength needed to fight that thing. In another thirty minutes he would drown them both out of exhaustion.

His phone at the bottom of the pool, his muscles turning to jello, and the creature continuing to eye him up and down, Stiles felt completely hopeless until a faint mechanical buzzing reached his ears.

"Do you hear that?" Stiles looked asked.

Derek used his Alpha hearing to listen in._ Buzz-buzz-beep, buzz-buzz-beep._ The noise continued down the hall. "What is it?" He spit out the water in his mouth.

"That's the mass printer." Stile's eyes widened in realization. "Reagan."

"What about her?"

"She's here. She's here." He remembered with a smile. They were saved. Tilting his head up he spat out the water in his mouth and shouted. "Reagan! REAGAN!"

"Stop. Stop!" Derek's commanded him. His annoyance was evidence as he tried to glare at Stiles. "What exactly is your plan?"

"Uh, I don't know, call her and have her come help us!?" The 'Duh' went unspoken.  
Derek rolled his eyes and gave an angry sigh. "It killed a hunter before he even saw it coming." He lost his temper at the Stiles hum of confusion. "What do you think it's gonna do to her?!"

"Listen, _buddy_." Stiles glared down at the werewolf, seriously considering dropping him again. "Reagan's our only shot right now. Don't act like your worried about her when you should be more worried about us...REAGAN!" He screamed.

* * *

_"Reagan!"_

Reagan turned around in her chair looking out for the source of the sound. Assuming once more her mind was playing tricks on her she began to swivel back around when it happened again. _"Reagan!" _

"Stiles?" She peaked into the administrative office only to see the principal's door still open, keys in lock. Realizing something was wrong she continued carefully down the dark hallway.

"Rea...gan!" The cry for help continued as she turned the corner of the hall staring at entrance to the pool. It's safety lights casting a greenish blue glow to come through the windows.

Peaking through the door's window, she saw Stiles and Derek in the water. Stile's let out a sigh of relief but quickly yelled at her. "It's here."

"What?"

"It's-"

_Bang._

Reagan let out a terrified scream as the mystery creature's face appeared in the small window, hissing at her.

"Motherfucker!" She kicked at the door, sending the beast away. Scavenging the courage to get up she rushed to the maintenance closet digging through for any kind of weapon. Shifting through the cleaning supplies she was truck with an idea.

Quite literally.

The pool skimmer fell onto her head giving her a nice bruise. Holding the light metal rod in her hand she knew it was the best she could do.

Waiting for Stiles to give her the signal the coast was clear she entered carefully,only momentarily distracted seeing Erica's unconscious form against the wall. A smirk lit her lips for only a moment. 'Just desserts', in her opinion.

"A pool skimmer?!" Derek yelled at her. _She was gonna die. She was gonna die and then they were gonna drown._ He thought with a roll of his eyes.

"He's coming Rea!" Stiles warned her. Turning around at just the right second she whacked the creature on the head with the metal rim. It seemed to shock the monster as much as it shocked them. And in that moment of recovery she gained the upper hand, continuing to beat him back with the long pole.

She looked like an idiot, poking lizard boy with a stick.

On her last attempt, he raised his claws and struck at that net.

Wrong move.

Stiles actually laughed in hope as he began swimming towards starting platform nearby. The creature was trapped by the steel rim of the skimmer around his waist, pinning one arm to his side as the other reached for her with it's claws. His killer nails a foot short from reaching their target.

As she began to push him back away from the two, it released a terrified screech that shot through her heart.

For a moment she stopped, her face melting into pity as she could feel it's fear. It seemed to realize she had slackened her grip and stopped leading him. The noise of thudding bodies distracted her. Scott had come to save the day, pulling out Stiles and Derek. With her eyes turned away, the lizard clutched at the pole and concentrated. It used it's strength to warp the metal.

"Reagan!" Stiles called. She looked back to realize it's plan, the creaking of metal reaching her ears under it's taunting shriek.

With a curse she gave it one lash push towards the water as it snapped. The creature lunged for her as she fell back, Scott barley intervening.

Unable to do anything else for Scott, she ran to Stiles and helped him sit up. "Are you okay?" She checked him over.

Derek hung himself over the starting platform watching as she continued to question the exhausted boy. He looked towards the wet ground remembering the times that she would rush to him as well. Her hands would hold his in comfort, she'd placed a wet cloth onto his feverish head, she repeatedly apologized as she dug bullets from his chest, begging him to still be alive.

And now? Now she didn't even spare him a glance. He glared at the ground hating how she made him feel. She had this uncanny ability to make him feel like everything he did was wrong. He hated it.

They looked back at the struggle as Scott was thrown into the wall nearby them. His back hit the mirror full force, the sharp shards clattering down around him. As it stalked towards them, Scott grabbed a long jagged edge in threat. The creature stopped, it's head tilting in confusion as he hissed lowly at his own reflection.

In a flash it jumped away from them, clibing up the wall, and jumping through the glass sunlight over the pool. As they watched the tiny peices rain into the water, Scott transformed back into himself. He looked at his sister with disbelief. "A pool skimmer?"

"SHUT UP!" She snapped at him. Scott let out a laugh as he pulled himself up and reached for Derek. Reagan did the same with Stiles, pulling one arm over her shoulders and letting him lean on her, she began to shuffle him out.

"You could say thanks ya know." Stiles commented to the werewolves walking away.

Turning around, Derek seethed at the boy and flashed his red eyes. "You're the reason we were in this position." He blamed. "You're human. You shouldn't be intervening in this in the first place!" He looked between the both of them.

"Oh, he's being a jackass!" Reagan faked gasping realization. "It must be an even numbered day. I do so prefer the odd numbered days when he's asking us for a favor."Reagan smirked charmingly at Stiles. The human boy scoffed in agreement. He'd saved his life tonight and nearly lost his own and the Alpha was still an ass.

With Derek still leaning on Scott, the beta looked down at the unconscious werewolf and raised a brow. "Shouldn't someone wake Erica?"

The girl scooted back a few steps and promptly kicked her in the shine with more force than necessary. When the werewolf woke up with a yell Reagan carried Stiles away with a grin. "She's up!" She sang, continuing to follow them out of the school.

* * *

"Is that even a language?" Stiles complained as Reagan clicked through the PDF Bestiary loaded onto her laptop.

Outside the school the three surrounded the computer resting on the hood of her car. Scott had managed to nick the flash drive from Gerard's desk before he came to their rescue. She narrowed her eyes and pointed to a word. "It's some form of Latin."

"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?!" Scott vented his frustration from her other side.

"It's called a Kanima." Derek and Erica walked up to them.

"You knew the whole time." Stiles bit his lip to keep from saying more. A few choice curse words came to mind.

"No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection."

"It doesn't know who it is?" Scott concluded.

"Or what."

"Well what else do you know?" Stiles tried not to glare to hard.

From between the two aggravated boys Reagan continued to flip through the online book, completely focused and fascinated by the amount of information there was. If these depictions were anything to go by, the Argent family had come across more supernatural creatures then Reagan ever through were possible.

But Alpha just saw it as another reminder of how far he had pushed her. "Just stories. Rumores."

"It's like us?" Scott asked.

"A shape-shifter, yes. But it's not right. It's like a..."

"An abomination." Reagan turned her head to look at him. 'abominamentum': The word was the only one she recognized on the page.

His mouth fell open just slightly as she quickly looked away, Scott quickly grabbing his attention. "Derek? We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents?"

"You trust them?!"

"Nobody trusts anyone! That's the problem."

"There's a reason for that Scott." Reagan mumbled. Or was he forgetting last week when Derek nearly crushed his chest?

"It doesn't matter! While we're here, arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger, faster than any of us, and it's _killing people!_ And we don't know anything about it!"

"I know one thing." Derek set his jaw in hard determination. "When I find it, I am gonna kill it."

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**Thank you so much too my regulars: Lucy Greenhill, Kat7CA, RayOfTheDawn, and OnlyTeenWolf. And my new reviewers: EllieWellyBear Erudessa-gabrielle and my Anons. You guys pushed me with reviews so I (hopefully) delivered another great chapter for you. **

**Soon Derek is gonna have to man up and apologize if he wants those lips ;)  
**


	18. S2E5: Venomous

Season Two

_"And the wild things roared their terrible roars and gnashed their terrible teeth and rolled their terrible eyes and showed their terrible claws." _

... _and that was on their good days._

* * *

**Where the Wild Things Are...**

**Chapter 18:**

**Venomous**

* * *

With fumbling hands, Reagan slid her key into the lock, her shoulder bumping harshly against the oak to open it. Behind her Stiles's hand pressed into her back rushing her in even faster. Lydia, Allison, and Jackson quickly entered after, Stiles closing and locking the door with all three locks behind them. He and Allison looked through the side windows as Jackson and Lydia looked around the house.

"What the hell is that?!" The teens jumped in fear as Lydia stared at a darkened corner of the living room. Before Allison could even pull her bow, the creature hissed and jumped at them from atop the bookcase, making Lydia and Jackson scream. Savannah, the McCall's older cat, let out an angry yowl as it darted between legs and ran back up the stairs.

"What is that?!" Jackson scuttled back away.

"It's a cat. _My_ cat, you ass." She pushed the co-captain out of her way. "Watch out for the small one. She's easily stepped on." Reagan warned as she tore off her coat and threw it onto the couch. Making her way through the house, she pulled her hair into a messy pony tail and pushed up her sleeves. Dropping to the floor in front of the kitchen sink, she rifled through the bottom cabinet.

Her hand gripped the cold metal duck-taped to the underside of the sink.

Ripping the tape away, she could hear her blood rushing so quickly it was pounding in her ears

The Glock 17 was gripped tightly in her hand, weighting on her palm as heavily as it did her conscience.

_How did it come to this..._

* * *

**_4 Hours Earlier..._**

Entering the confined room, Reagan stared through Gerard Argent like a surgical laser. The bastard had the nerve to call her in like some pitiful dog the morning after he had stabbed her brother. Not threatened. Not cut. Stabbed, from tip to hilt, missing all the organs but leaving him barely standing as she and her mother emerged from the hospital.

*Looking at his smug face now only brought back that crippling fear, the ice that ran through her veins as they noticed the bright red. Scott had lied all too easily to their mother, claiming it was from an injured animal at work when Reagan knew instantly that it wasn't.

As their mother showered Reagan watched as the fireplace consumed Scott's ruined shirt, just like it had her dress.

She was becoming alarmingly good at burning evidence.

Behind her, Allison's mom; apparently the new office administrator; closed the door at the Principal's nod with a click, bringing Regan back to dark reality. At his hand gesture, Reagan took a seat in front of him, her bag in her lap.

A tense silence filled the room, the fan lightly whooshing overhead.

Both pair of hands gently moved, Reagan towards her bag and Gerard to the side.

He flipped open a folder and slid it in front of him, reading it over.

"Reagan A. McCall." He tested the name. "Hmmm… Star student. A's!" He smiled as Reagan looked on. "Quite a difference from you brother, but not that far ahead of your friend… 'Stiles', is it? He's an A-B student. Yet, also just behind Ms. Martin."

He dropped each name with ease, making Reagan's jaw pull taut. An innocent threat. An 'I know everything you don't want me to' threat. _Fucking bastard. _

"Oh, I see!" Reagan grinned, crossing her legs. "This is you trying to intimidate me. Hmm," She frowned. "I gotta say I was expecting more, Gerard."

"What were you expecting, Reagan? For me to show you my hand? For me to tell you I know about you and your brother, and Derek Hale." Her jaw ticked at the name, but not for the reason Gerard thought. "Yes. I know about your relationship. I also know your mother works the night shifts at the hospital, your brother the animal clinic, and that you yourself are employed at a gas station at a rotating shift schedule. A family of night owls, you McCalls." He taunted her, unaware her hand slid further into her open bag. "So many opportunities for things to go wrong...accidents to occur..." He shrugged. "But lucky for you my priority isn't you pitiful children." He sneered. "I want the Alpha."

"So you kill off the last of the Hales? Murder tends to fuck with your karma. Or did Kattie not teach you that, Gerard?" She taunted back with an innocent head tilt

"Sir! You will address me as _Sir_!" He shouted at her, the mere mention of his daughter from the brat setting him over the edge. "In my day we showed respect to our authority!"

"Well, _Sir_. I'll save this as_ respectfully_ as I can," Her brow raised in challenge on her otherwise stone face, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I will fuck you up."

Gerard sneered and jerked towards the insolent little brat. In a flash Reagan pulled the sterling silver letter opener and jammed it into the desk. Gerard froze, the move unexpected, as the human girl kept her grip on the handle. She leaned forward, baring her teeth inches from his face.

"As a hunter you should already know this. Most species bare their teeth as a threat. As a display of aggression. It's a reminder that these jaws _can and will_ tear open your throat. I want you to remember this the next time I smile at you in the hall." Her lips curved upwards. "Because, if you so much as think about touching my brother, or my mother, or any of my friends again…" She lowered her voice into a whisper, staring straight into his eyes, "I will tear you fucking throat out."

She lurched backwards, leaving the thin dagger imbedded in the desk. Collecting her bag, she shoulder checked Allison's mother as she exited the room.

"She might be the most dangerous of them all," Gerard mused from his desk.

Allison's mother looked back at her father. "Reagan's human."

"That matters not. Werewolves are like rabid dogs. But a desperate human is like a cornered hound. Back them into a corner far enough and they'll lunge." He calmly gripped the handle of the letter opener. With a mighty pull and grunt he freed it from the desk. Waving it in the direction of his daughter-in law he grinned. "That one's ready to snap."

* * *

**_Present Time..._**

Gerard had been right. Reagan _had_ been prime to snap. And when Derek made it quite clear he and his pack were planning on killing Lydia, failed bullshit test or not, it was the straw that broke the erratic girl's back.

"Hey, so all the doors and windows are locked and- WHOA!" Stiles raised his hands in shock when he saw the light reflect off the gun in Reagan's hands. Frozen in the entry way of the kitchen, he looked behind him to check on the others before whispering, "Do you even know how to use that thing?!"

"I work late nights at a gas station on the outskirts of the city and the two men who raised me are a Fed and a Sheriff." She pulled the cartridge from the gun to check the ammunition. "I more than know how to use it." She jammed the clip back in and checked the safety.

"Yeah but...Like, can you use it?" Stiles seemed very hesitant, continuing to look from the gun to the girl. "I mean, do you really think that you could shoot Derek?" He seemed to gulp at the idea of the a gun being used in the first place. It didn't help that every time he tried to picture it pointed at Derek, he wondered about Reagan. Derek... he didn't seem to care about anyone but himself, his pack, and Scott, but Reagan... Reagan was the piece that didn't fit. The exception to whatever rules Derek seemed to work by.

But this wasn't about whatever twisted friendship they had developed and Derek had ruined.

This was about Lydia. Lydia and Stiles and Reagan and Allison and Scott and everyone who the hunters and Werewolves of this stupid town thought they could push around to fit their needs. And Reagan McCall was so fucking done with it.

"You think I won't?" With a glare, she hid the gun in the side of her jeans and covered it with her black sweater. " In the past seven months we have been threatened, kidnapped, shot, bitten, hospitalized, and now stabbed! I'm done screwing around. If he wants to hurt Lydia... I'm gonna hurt him." She stormed past him back into the living room with a frightening air of determination.

"Huh? No more 'he didn't do it' or 'he's a good guy'? Wow, you two really did break up." Stiles joked behind her. Without meaning to, the comment cut deep, Reagan hesitating in her trek enough for Stiles to run into her back. He stepped away quickly and held up his hands in peace. Her signature glare was on display but the slap or hit never came.

Shame. He'd take the times she'd slap the back of his head over the time she pulled out a gun any day.

"Where are Lydia and Jackson?" She asked Allison standing cautiously by the door.

"Upstairs. Stiles told her that you've had a few break-ins. And a murder." Allison and Reagan both turned to look at Stiles with disbelief.

"She was looking at me funny...kinda like that." Stiles huffed, pointing to her face. Reagan rolled her eyes and put back the chair Stiles had used to bar the door. It was an antique.

"What exactly is the plan here? I mean we can't all guard Lydia 24/7 for the rest of our lives."

"No, just long enough for the Kanima to kill someone else. Not even Derek can argue against the impossibility of the same person being two places at once. As long as we keep an eye on her, Kanima or not, we'll be fine." Reagan reassured, checking to make sure the rest of the windows were locked. "And try calling Scott. He should be here by now."

"He's not but they are."

Allison's announcement made her freeze. Peered out the windows a cold dread filling all their stomachs. Derek and his beta's stood outside the house in the street. Predatory eyes gazed back at them, flashing their red and yellow glows as if to tell them they had been caught.

Obviously Scott's distraction hadn't help up much. Maybe they were right, maybe she should have taken one for the team and gone instead.

"What are you doing?" Stiles noticed Allison's thumb hovering over the screen of her phone. An indecisive look on her face.

"I think... I think I have to call my dad."

"Are you crazy?! If he finds you here you and Scott-"

"I know! But what are we supposed to do?" The Argent girl looked towards Reagan for advise."I mean, they're not here to scare us, okay? They're here to kill Lydia."

"And so are your parents, this will only give them more motivation to do it." Reagan reminded her as gently as she could.

"I got an idea. Just shoot one of 'em." Stiles suggested.

"Are you serious?!" While Reagan's face went blank in consideration, Allison was quick to object.

"Not her, you." Stiles motioned to the less lethal arrow. "We told Scott we could protect ourselves, so let's do it. Or at least give it a shot, right?" Stiles tried to convince them. "Look, they don't think we're gonna fight, so if one of them gets hit, I guarantee they'll take off. So just shoot one of 'em."

"Which one?" Reagan glanced behind her towards the stairs, the house still silent.

"Uh Derek. Yeah, shoot him! Preferably in the head."

"If Scott was able to catch an arrow, Derek _definitely_ can." She frowned disapprovingly. "It has to be one of the other three. They might be slow enough for it to hit."

"You mean two." Allison corrected her.

"No, I mean _three_." Reagan pushed Allison out of the way before peering through the small window. Sure enough only an eager looking Boyd and Erica stood beside their smug Alpha.

"Guys? Where the hell is Isaac?"

The glass from the back door window shattered, the shards tinkering against the floor as the three teens straightened and stilled.

"Guess they're tired of waiting." Reagan pushed Allison towards the stairs as she pulled her gun. "You check on Lydia and Jackson. Go, now!" She ordered as she cautiously approached the kitchen. In the dark house, the werewolves had the upper hand and apparently Derek had been teaching them to take advantage of that.

Before she could even enter the room, her wrists were griped and her body thrown.

The island table was cleared as Reagan skidded the top of it. Disoriented and aching, she managed to push herself up and run for the discarded gun.

"Stiles!" She screamed for the boy. Emerging from the other side, Isaac's arm wrapped around her waist, twisting her and pushing her away in his own run for the stairs.

Once he got to the second story it would be game over.

She pounced in desperation, latching onto his ankle as her body landed on the stairs. Issac tumbled back, falling onto her before continuing to roll back down. Her ribs screamed in protests, a shriek of pain emerging as they were brutally forced against the blunt corners.

Allison's warning gave her only seconds to roll to her back and kick out at the now furious werewolf. A family portrait was dislodged from the force of Isacc's back hitting the wall, the glass shattering louder than expected as Issac and Reagan tried to pick themselves up.

Trying to regain their breath, Stiles took the opportunity to throw the blanket of Issac head, pulling taut he used all his strength to swing him away from the stairs and into more open territory.

"There's access to the attic in Scott's bathroom," Reagan pushed off Allison's helping hands, too furious to let herself be touched. "Get her up there if you have to."

"What are you doing?"

"What I should have done in the first place." She grabbed the forgotten gun from the floor and wrenched open the front door.

"Look who came out to play." Derek taunted her. He and Boyd's cocky disposition were wiped away when her arm raised, a gun in her hand, its chamber pointed directly at Derek's chest.

"Call off your dogs, now!" She stood tall on the porch, already knowing Erica had slithered inside.

"Or what?"

"Or a shoot you until you do." She pulled the hammer back, her face dead serious but her body language giving her away.

Derek smirked seeing the tremble in her arm, hearing the acceleration of her heartbeat.

_She wouldn't do it._

And he was right. She wasn't able to pull the trigger. At least not until she saw his smirk.

That stupid fucking smirk. Memories upon memories mixed with dreams came to her then. Reminding her of the red hot furry she still held towards him. The pain in her ribs only fueling that fire as she relived feeling Erica's attack, seeing him stand there uncaring. He held no remorse for his or his pack's actions as they attacked the 'kids' that had saved his ass so many times she lost count.

Her heartbeat slowed, her arm steadied, and as Derek realized her quivering lip had turned into a hard line of determination, she pulled the trigger.

The bang was unexpected to those within distance.

The betas would have covered their ears if they could.

Stiles and Allison went still and slackjawed at the sound.

And Derek…

Derek followed the path from the gun to his arm.

She had actually done it.

The force of the bullet so close had made him take a step back, his arm hanging loosely at his side. The bullet had gone straight through, shattering the bone and snapping the muscles that held it in place.

He was too shocked to feel the pain of his humerus forging itself back together.

Boyd looked from his Alpha to Reagan, scared of the sudden turns things had taken. _Is this what it would feel like against the hunters?_

Reagan remained unmoved on the porch, her erratic heartbeat giving away the otherwise deadly calm. She only faltered slight when Derek looked back at her, his face falling into one of incredible sadness that tugged at her gut before morphing into a snarl. The gun was raised towards him once more and even though her eyes weren't as steady, they both knew this wouldn't be another warning shot.

Their attention was turned towards the renewed sounds of a struggle and growls. Derek, believing his pack had won, realized there was another heartbeat in the house.

The backdoor, once ajar, slammed open with the intensity of Issac and Erica being throw out of the house. His betas looked up at him, paralyzed and weak from their prone posture, a scenes of fear over their failure clear to those that saw it. With a disgruntled sigh, Derek looked towards the teens in slight admiration. Scott stood protectively in front of Stiles and Allison, his sister by his side, her gun slowly lowered to the floor.

**"**I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott." Derek's eyes scanned the teenagers. "You're not an omega, you're already an Alpha. Of your own pack." His words were tainted when he gave a victorious smile. "But you know you can't beat me."

"We can hold you off until the cops get here."

"You have a fantastic history with them." Reagan taunted him, her own smirk painting her lips as the sound of sirens could be heard.

It would be short lived as a pitter-pattering of movement was heard from above them, Derek's laser like focus making them rush out to see what they knew but hoped it wouldn't be.

The Kanima.

It let out a high pitched shriek, lizard like eyes burning into them before it took off out of sight.

Shaken and defeated, the kids watched in silence as it skittered away.

That silence was broken by the click clack of heels on hardwood, drawing their attention to the house once more. "Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!"

It took a moment for their tired brains to keep up. Staring at Lydia in front of them with awe Scott was the first to piece the revelation together. "It's Jackson!"

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**Yes this was a time jump chapter from Abomination till the near end of ******Venomous and I didn't see the need it forcing Reagan into scenes that necessarily didn't need her. **Sorry it's been a while. New projects are popping up. Thank you so much for those 11 reviews last chapter, it makes me feel like I have a good reason for procrastinating and writing this. ;) If you guys think the cut is too rough or you don't like time jumping in a chapter let me know. I love your feedback!  
**

ps: Thanks to my awesome beta** Lizzybug2000!**


End file.
